


A las doce en el Campanile

by FanFiker_FanFinal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/pseuds/FanFiker_FanFinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig acaba de firmar su traslado a Venecia. De ahora en adelante, cuidará de los edificios italianos y sus cimientos. Su llegada a Italia se verá aderezada no solo por un bonito paisaje y una deliciosa cocina, sino también por un extraño y ruidoso chico encargado de guardar el campanario de la torre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ciao, Venezia

**Author's Note:**

> Buenooo, por fin subo algo. Esta historia me costó horrores terminarla, como siempre, se ha quedado en un fic de 10-12 capítulos, lo que normalmente escribo. Espero que os guste, se publica poco Hetalia por aquí…

—Firma aquí —El rubio se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró un bolígrafo en cuyo dorso estaba impresa la palabra “POLYSIUS” y garabateó con firmeza y rapidez. Estrechó un par de manos, prestó atención a medias a las felicitaciones porque se sentía incómodo con los elogios y bajó a la cafetería, sintiéndose abrumado y excitado, por alguna razón desconocida.

  
La cafetería estaba casi vacía a esas horas, aunque no tardaría en llenarse para el almuerzo. Ludwig suspiró, tomando un sorbo de su café. Su mente alemana, lógica y organizada, estaba preparada para una decisión así: no lo asustaban ni el vivir en el extranjero, ni la soledad, ni el idioma que apenas chapurreaba, ni el novedoso proyecto.

Otra persona que lo conociese, podría decir que su única preocupación era dejar allí a su hermano Gilbert, un muchacho mayor que él pero vividor y despreocupado, que hasta la fecha no había tenido mucho éxito en sus objetivos, a saber, ser el más grande de Alemania (no es que hiciera avances positivos para ello). De momento, se conformaba con ligarse a una húngara más obstinada que él (ya es decir) que trabajaba de ama de llaves en casa de un noble a las afueras de Berlín.

Ludwig apresuró el paso, condujo en su coche de gama alta color negro rápidamente hasta llegar a su casa de campo, donde vivían ambos hermanos. El día estaba nublado y el sol saludaba tímidamente a intervalos entre las nubes. Dejó las llaves sobre una mesita, se quitó los pesados zapatos, lanzó al sofá la chaqueta del traje y se sentó sin demasiado cuidado sobre el sofá. El silencio era únicamente roto por los cantos de los pájaros y los ladridos de sus mascotas, que salieron a recibirlo, sentándose después junto al sofá mientras Ludwig revisaba, concentrado, todos sus papeles para el traslado.

Hora y media más tarde, la puerta era azotada por una estruendosa energía que Ludwig reconoció enseguida.  
—¡Ludwig! —un cabello albino y unos ojos azules vivarachos aparecieron en su campo de visión, emocionados—. ¡Dime que ya has firmado!

Ludwig apenas elevó la mirada. Asintió. Su hermano se sentó con mucha más rudeza a su lado, empujándole en el proceso.  
—Me sorprende que no estés haciendo la maleta —elevó una de las rodillas para apoyarla en el borde del sofá, adoptando una posición totalmente informal.  
—Quería disfrutar del silencio.  
—¿Cuándo te vas?  
—En cinco días. Pero no sé si dejarte solo...  
—¡Oh, venga! —Gilbert le dio un golpe en el hombro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo despertar de ese estado de catatonia permanente—. Solo tengo ganas de tener la casa para mí solo, ¡haré fiestas, montaré orgías! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡No has de temer nada!  
—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa —Ludwig dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se talló las sienes. Por su mente apareció una imagen de Gilbert y sus amigos, Antonio y Francis, poniendo la casa patas arriba, emborrachándose como cosacos, mientras sus mascotas morían de inanición. A veces él sí deseaba a la húngara en esa casa, al menos para poner orden—. Dime al menos que alimentarás a los perros.  
—Ludwig... ¿qué estás diciendo? Hablas con el asombroso yo. ¡A tus perros les brillará el pelaje cuando vuelvas!  
—Solo asegúrate de cuidarlos bien, por favor. No es la primera vez que me marcho de viaje y te llamo para descubrir que se han comido las flores del jardín.  
Gilbert se cruzó de brazos, disgustado.  
—Esas flores eran horrorosas y por eso se las comieron. No voy a cuidar el jardín. No tengo esas preocupaciones, ¡soy un luchador! No voy a ponerme a cortar margaritas.  
Ludwig ignoró la perorata de su hermano, pues en otras ocasiones había salido a podar las plantas solo para alardear de un jardín ordenado y de que él era mejor jardinero que Ludwig. Se levantó, cansado. Tenía que organizar la maleta, revisar su pasaporte, poner en regla su documentación, trámites obligados. Y conseguir un diccionario de italiano para poderse hacer entender, pues tan solo había tomado pequeñas clases a través de internet. Mientras él hizo todo eso, su hermano se pasó la tarde viendo la televisión y bebiendo cerveza.  
—Y luego dicen que nos parecemos...

 

* * *

 

 

Ludwig cogió su pesada maleta y la facturó. No llevaba demasiadas cosas, pero sí un buen número de trajes y ropa elegante, camisas y también ropa de deporte. Le gustaba mantenerse en forma, cuidarse. A sus treinta años tenía un físico envidiable y en el último año su masa muscular se había desarrollado más que la de su hermano mayor.  
Gilbert habría querido despedirlo en el aeropuerto, pero la noche anterior hubo juerga en su casa. Le hicieron una fiesta de despedida, donde apareció Frau Elisabeta con algunas amigas y Ludwig no quiso saber dónde terminaron ella y sus amigas después de jugar a girar la botella bebiendo chupitos.  
De hecho, su hermano le había reprendido porque una de las amigas de Elisabeta estaba particularmente interesada en sus músculos, y Ludwig apenas pestañeó cuando la otra trató de flirtear con él.  
—No me interesa sexo de una noche—le había dicho, irritado, y Gilbert, aún emocionado, había respondido que no podía casarse con el trabajo, que eso no daba satisfacción carnal. Como si Gilbert se tirase a una mujer cada semana... tampoco tenía demasiado éxito entre el género femenino, a pesar de aparentarlo. Que se lo dijera Francis, todavía...  
A Ludwig le gustaba ser aplicado y perfeccionista en su trabajo. Estaba yendo lejos gracias a sus esfuerzos, quería labrarse una carrera profesional para ser independiente monetariamente, algo que ya tenía conseguido desde hacía cinco años. De hecho, era él quien llevaba la mayor parte de los ingresos a casa. Gilbert no tenía esa perfección alemana, si bien compartían el gusto por el orden y la lógica; Gilbert era más físico que mental, le preocupaban otras cosas, vivía la vida de forma más animada. Eran hermanos, pero muy diferentes.

Mirando el cielo desde el avión, Ludwig esperó que su estancia en Italia fuera provechosa. Si el proyecto salía adelante, podrían abrir una nueva oficina allí.

¿Cómo serían los italianos? Francis contó en una ocasión que eran seductores natos y que se saltaban las reglas si eso les beneficiaba. A Ludwig no le parecieron atributos positivos, pero Francis siempre había sido algo exagerado contando batallitas.

  
Frunció el ceño. Él no estaba para flirteos ni conquistas. Lo único importante era su proyecto y adaptarse a la comida, al clima y al idioma. Al bajar del avión y recoger su maleta pidió un taxi. Dejó atrás el aeropuerto Marco Polo Tessera para trasladarse a su apartamento en el distrito de Castello. Ludwig miraba atentamente todo desde la ventanilla. Italia rezumaba historia, tradiciones, rebosaba arte. El taxi se detuvo en la Piazza Roma, donde los turistas debían coger el vaporetto hasta la isla. Ludwig se quedó sin respiración cuando se acercó al muelle, y cuando arrancó el vaporetto no podía más sino admirarse de cómo esa antigua ciudad aún se sostenía sobre el agua. Con su mente de ingeniero no podía sino hacerse miles de preguntas de cómo los yesos y tabiques podían sostenerse durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la belleza y el enclave mágico se adivinaba corrosión y desprendimiento en todos los edificios, y por eso estaba él allí. Ayudar a sostener una ciudad tan hermosa le pareció entonces un estímulo más. Había visto fotos de Venecia en Berlín, pero no le hacían justicia a lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Las góndolas rasgaban el agua, lentamente, pero seguras, hacia su próxima parada. Se le antojaron elegantes también los gondoleros, con el traje tradicional. Le llamó mucho la atención que algunos cantaran a los pasajeros a viva voz.

Y la plaza de San Marcos era impresionante con su hermosa basílica, el palacio Ducal, el museo Correr y el Campanile, majestuoso. Se quedó un rato contemplando la plaza en forma de cruz griega y a sus viandantes, las palomas posándose en los brazos de aquellos que los alzaban al cielo, las terrazas llenas de gente tomando un café y los músicos acompañando la velada con un violín.

Se permitió un rato de observación pura y dura, aunque sin bajar la guardia, porque todo turista era carne fresca para carteristas y asaltantes. De todos modos, Ludwig no sintió inseguridad en la plaza, a pesar del gentío. Suspiró, mirando la maleta. Quería establecerse en el apartamento y salir a ver la ciudad. Al día siguiente tendría que trabajar duro.

  
Desde su móvil llamó a un número italiano para preguntar si estaba libre el apartamento. A pesar de la hora, las doce y media de la mañana, el dueño le indicó que se pasara un poco más tarde, pues estaba pendiente revisar el estado del apartamento y hacer la limpieza. Le ofreció dejar la maleta en el depósito de San Marco.

  
Algo descolocado porque no pudiera disponer del apartamento a la hora acordada, dejó la maleta en el depósito y se dedicó a pasear por las calles, a admirar los canales y los vaporettos y a tomarse un café hasta que le avisaran.

Otra de las cosas que le parecieron hermosas y destacables fueron las tiendas. En Venecia, muchas de ellas tenían enormes escaparates con máscaras y adornos típicos de la zona. Era un arte muy elaborado, único en su perfección. Ludwig se encontró admirándolo con vehemencia.

El apartamento también le pareció adecuado y acertado. Situado en la parada del vaporetto Arsenal, un cuarto piso en un edificio construido en el 1.500, estaba completamente reformado en su interior. Los muebles eran nuevos y la distribución le gustó. La sala de estar apenas tenía enseres, salvo un sofá, una mesita y la televisión. En el lado izquierdo había un armario de cajones simulando escaleras, en color blanco, separando el salón de la cocina. Se veía el soporte de vigas de madera en todo el apartamento, y Ludwig estuvo bastante tiempo estudiándolo. El baño tenía una proporción triangular, pero disponía de todas las comodidades y ducha con hidromasaje. Todos los muebles eran blancos.

Se instaló, puso la ropa en el armario y mandó un mensaje a Gilbert para que supiera que todo estaba bien.

A continuación, subió a la altana para contemplar el paisaje desde allí. Se divisaba una zona de jardín y otra con los vaporettos, y en la distancia podía verse el Campanile de la plaza. Tendría unos quince minutos andando, lo cual estaba bien. Miró la terraza. Ahí podría fácilmente tomar un desayuno por la mañana, si el tiempo acompañaba. Una pena que fuera septiembre. Aún así, no había mucha diferencia con la temperatura en Berlín. Sí notaba el contraste de la humedad, que de noche debía calar los huesos.

Tras comer en un restaurante próximo a su casa, caminó hacia San Marcos para acostumbrarse al camino y adquirió un ticket, primero, para la basílica. Allí estuvo dos horas observándolo todo hasta que cerraron. Las columnas estaban muy afectadas por la humedad y la caliza blanca muy desprendida. Ludwig esperó poder tocarlas al día siguiente para hacerse una idea de cómo podían parar el desgaste.

Era gracioso cómo la iglesia parecía ser una mezcla de estilos, y es que fue reconstruida varias veces hasta dar forma a lo que hoy conocemos como un edificio bizantino cuyos adornos principales eran el mármol y los mosaicos, prevaleciendo un tono dorado.  
Ludwig miró la hora. A las cinco y media aún podía ir a ver el Palacio Ducal, que hasta octubre permanecía abierto hasta las siete, pero la entrada al palacio albergaba dos museos más y no le dedicaría todo el tiempo que merecían si entonces compraba la entrada. Decidió dejarlo para más adelante. Después de todo, tenía un año completo para admirar la ciudad si el proyecto se aceptaba.

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente pudo conocer a los compañeros. La mayoría eran italianos. El contraste de sus personalidades era bastante destacado: mientras él era serio y cuidadoso con lo que decía, ellos opinaban alegremente y sin tener en cuenta lo que pudieran sentir los demás. Ludwig tenía paciencia y saber estar, y los escuchó pacientemente, a pesar de que algunos hablaban demasiado. Los primeros días fueron difíciles, aunque Venecia le gustara.

El sol se ponía más tarde que en Alemania. Ludwig amaba estas diferencias culturales. Se dijo que no le importaría conocer muchas otras cosas, como la comida, que comenzaba a amarla. Las pizzas con aceite de oliva, las salsas carbonara... la ciudad estaba llena de vida hasta muy tarde, y en ocasiones salía a hacer caminatas por los canales hasta que descubrió un parque cercano a su apartamento, y comenzó a frecuentarlo en sus carreras al ponerse el sol.

Dos semanas después, lo único que Ludwig echaba de menos eran las salchichas, la cerveza, la energía de su hermano llegando a casa y sus mascotas. Se alimentaba bien, la gente era muy alegre y sus compañeros de trabajo lo habían invitado a salir varias veces.

Como los primeros días estuvo muy pendiente del trabajo, no había vuelto a hacer turismo, y aquel viernes decidió visitar el Palacio Ducal y los museos de alrededor. Estuvo casi toda la tarde hasta que cerraron. Después fue de compras, paseó por el Gran Canal y se tomó un café en una plaza mientras leía los libros de la ciudad que había comprado.  
—Debería probar la góndola —se dijo, mientras contemplaba a los gondoleros subiendo y bajando por el Puente Rialto. Podía cogerla para ir a casa, había una parada en el muelle, cerca de su apartamento.  
Despacio, se acercó a uno de los gondolieri para preguntarle, en su parco italiano, el precio.  
—¡Cien euros! —chilló, pensando que se estaban aprovechando de él porque era extranjero.  
— _Signori_ , es la tarifa oficial.

Ludwig se giró, ofendido, mientras el gondolieri decía algo acerca de apreciar Venecia por los canales. Ludwig quiso gritarle que estaba allí trabajando para ellos, para que sus preciosas iglesias y monumentos no se convirtieran en arena, pero ni él podría explicárselo, ni el otro probablemente entendería.

No es que no lo pudiera pagar, es que cada día se convencía más de que Venecia existía solo por y para los turistas, pero que los habitantes pagaban un precio inferior solo por ser italianos. Estaba bien que les cobraran menos en el transporte y los impuestos, pero el abuso a los turistas era notorio, ya fuera para apreciar el arte o en las compras.

Llegó a casa, hizo la cena y durmió hasta tarde. El sábado hizo sus ejercicios matinales y decidió subir a coger un vaporetto: estaba marcando en su libro de turismo todas las visitas que quería hacer.  
Murano, Burano y Torcello ocuparon todo su sábado. Las coloridas y animadas islas cercanas con su oferta de la fábrica de vidrio y las visitas a las basílicas gustaron mucho a Ludwig. Si Gilbert se decidiera a visitarlo en algún momento, se las enseñaría sin dudar, al igual que le haría tomar el splitz, un cóctel de la zona compuesto de vino, agua con gas y Campari. Ludwig tomó fotos en las tres islas y volvió tarde a San Marco, cuando todos los museos habían sido cerrados. El conductor del vaporetto les recomendó subir al Campanile, y como Ludwig se tomaría el domingo de descanso en el apartamento, trabajando en el proyecto, compró el ticket, esperó una cola de media hora y subió.

El Campanile, de noventa y nueve metros de altura, construida con ladrillo rojo, había sido un faro en la antigüedad. Los cimientos cedieron el del 14 de julio de 1902 y fue reconstruido diez años después con una estructura reforzada, al igual que la catedral de San Marcos. Ludwig recordó las cinco campanas, cada una tañía por un motivo, a saber:  
La “Marangona”, la más grande, anunciaba el principio y final de la jornada laboral; el “Maleficio”, la más pequeña, anunciaba las condenas a muerte; la “Nona” tocaba a las nueve, la “Trottiera” servía para llamar a los miembros del “Magglior Consiglio” para que fueran a la Cámara del Congreso. Por último, la “Mezza terza” repicaba las sesiones del Senado.

Las vistas eran impresionantes. Se podía contemplar la Basílica de San Marcos, San Giorgio, la Iglesia de la Salute, la laguna… una mirada de pájaro sobre la hermosa isla.

A las siete, la campana principal de la torre dio la hora en punto, y el alemán tuvo que taparse los oídos. Esa campana era uno de los principales gozos de la isla, pero era muy irritante si te pillaba al lado.

—Son ruidosos hasta dando la hora —y pensó que podían hacer caso al Campanile para no llegar tarde, porque además, ese era otro de los puntos negativos de los italianos: no aparecían a la hora oficial.

No se dio cuenta de lo insondable de sus pensamientos hasta que un joven apareció en el umbral, justo cuando ya no había nadie.

— _Signori_ , vamos a cerrar —avisó el joven, y, por si acaso, le repitió aquello en inglés, porque el hombre era muy rubio y de tez clara.  
—L-lo siento —se disculpó Ludwig, acercándose.

El joven era italiano y llevaba un uniforme azul con franjas blancas y un gafete en el pecho donde se leía “Guardaportone”. Debía ser algún conserje.

—Si le gustó, puede volver mañana —siguió diciendo en inglés.  
—Gracias —respondió, y siguió al chico al ascensor, con una capacidad para catorce personas. Hubo un pequeño paréntesis en silencio mientras ambos bajaban en el ascensor.  
—¿De dónde viene usted? —Ludwig se giró, curioso porque el chico quisiera mantener una conversación.  
—De Alemania del Oeste —la mueca de desagrado no se hizo esperar.  
—No hablo alemán... solo conozco las lenguas romanas.  
—E-está bien —dijo, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. A Ludwig no se le daba bien socializar, y menos con alguien que no podía entender su idioma. Si hablaba italiano se ponía nervioso, tartamudeaba, se sonrojaba y se veía patético.  
—¡ _Prego_! —dijo el otro, mostrando una sonrisa enorme mientras abría los portones para que saliera—. Ya hemos llegado, veee~.

Ludwig salió de la torre y se dirigió andando hacia casa. Decidió que tomaría un poco de pizza para cenar.

 


	2. Jazz y Valpolicella

Ludwig tuvo diversas reuniones con los ingenieros italianos para sanear las columnas. Habían estado revisando la catedral de San Marcos. Ludwig casi se la sabía de memoria y tuvo que escribir un extenso informe sobre lo que había observado.

También hubo charlas diversas con sus jefes en Alemania, quienes exigían resultados inmediatos, y él no podía convencerlos de que trabajar con italianos era diferente, se movían a un ritmo distinto y no eran amantes de las reglas. Eran tan despreocupados que le volvían loco. Además, había notado que una de las encargadas de abrir la catedral estaba flirteando con él descaradamente, y al estrés del trabajo había que añadir la incomodidad cuando esa persona estaba cerca. Había tratado de invitarle a comer varias veces y cuando se lo contó a un compañero de trabajo encima le dijo que era irrespetuoso no responder a su invitación.

—No se me da bien socializar —fue su excusa, y el italiano, Marco, lo miró como si fuera extraterrestre.

—No me digas que en Alemania las mujeres no te hablan.

—No es eso —protestó Ludwig—. Es diferente... nosotros no vamos por la calle hablando con todo el mundo. Entramos a un bar y… bebemos.

El italiano rio ante esa definición. De hecho, Ludwig los envidiaba por eso. Eran claros, decían lo que pensaban, pero además disfrutaban conversando. Ya fuera con la señora de la pastelería, o con el _gondolieri_ , hablaban como si los conocieran de toda la vida. Eso en Alemania no era común, nadie se salía del grupo y a nadie le interesaba tu opinión sobre si la lluvia te estorbaba o no. Era educado no comentar algo tan banal. Los italianos hacían una oda a la lluvia en diez minutos. Había visto algunos en las plazas que pasaban una hora hablando del tiempo, incluso con el camarero. Recordaba a Francis y a Antonio porque ellos eran así, se sentirían como pez en el agua.

—Este fin de semana saldremos al _Venice Jazz_ , ¿por qué no te vienes? —Marco era uno de los ingenieros adjuntos al proyecto con los que Ludwig se sentía a gusto. Moreno, de cabello corto y ligeramente apuntando hacia arriba. No eran amigos, pero mantenían una relación cordial. Se comunicaban en inglés.

—Mm. Estaré ocupado.

—¿Trabajando? Venga, tío. Dime qué bares has visto desde que llegaste a la ciudad —Ludwig carraspeó, porque tampoco se le daba bien mentir—. Bueno, piénsatelo. Es un lugar donde tocan música jazz. Sé que te va el rollo intelectual.

A Ludwig no le apetecía, pero tampoco podía aislarse de sus compañeros porque eso podría dañar la relación laboral. Suspiró. Su hermano Gilbert era mucho mejor para estas cosas. Se unió a los demás para entrar al local y se encontró con un agradable sitio, de luces tenues, con un escenario donde se ofrecían los conciertos y varias parejas disfrutando la cena. El concierto estuvo muy bien y el vino, también. Ludwig pasó una velada estupenda y se permitió relajarse, por fin. Solía ser muy estricto con sus rutinas, y de hecho, el cambio de planes le producía ansiedad, pero sabía que su vida en Italia iba a ser diferente a lo que acostumbraba. Un chico chocó con él al salir del baño y el joven se golpeó en la pared, ruidosamente.

— _¡Entschul_   _digung! Eh... Per...perdono..._

El chico se volvió con gesto de dolor. La luz era tenue.

— _Non ti preoccupare._

— _Perdono_ —volvió a decir Ludwig, impresionado porque no creía que lo hubiera empujado tan fuerte. En realidad había sido el joven, que, con su ímpetu, salió demasiado alegremente del baño.

El chico alzó la vista y entonces extendió una enorme sonrisa.

— _¡Signore!_ Eres el _signore_ alemán que vino a ver el Campanile —Ludwig recorrió la vista por el chico, elegantemente ataviado con algún traje de marca e impecablemente peinado.

—Eh... _C-ciao_ —dijo, en un pobre intento de mantener una conversación, con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? He venido con una _signorina_ muy guapa, pero puedes unirte.

—No es necesario, _grazie._ Vengo acompañado también —el muchacho agrandó aún más la sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¿Es guapa?

—N-no. No es una mujer.

El joven lo miró y frunció el ceño, quedándose pensativo por un momento. Ludwig se sonrojó brutalmente, captando la posible doble intención oculta en sus palabras.

—¡ _Nein_! _Verdammt... collaboratori._

_—_ Oh. ¿Volverás al Campanile? _—_ el joven volvió a sonreír y Ludwig se puso nervioso. Miró la puerta del baño y alzó una mano:

_—_ Quizá. _Eh... arrivederci —_ el chico pareció entender que quería terminar con la conversación, así que se inclinó hacia delante, sonrió y dijo varias veces “ciao” como si se despidiera de un primo perdido.

 

Los _collaboratori_ planeaban una noche larga, porque habían dado las doce y seguían bebiendo vinos y cócteles. Ludwig tenía una buena tolerancia al alcohol, pero sus momentos de socialización tenían un límite. Afortunadamente, Marco lo notó y le ofreció acompañarle.

—No es necesario, puedo marcharme solo.

—No seas tonto, la verdad es que aquí viene una mujer muy interesante, pero esta noche no he tenido suerte. Vendremos otro día.

  

* * *

 

 

La química Caprice Padalini compartía los resultados de los análisis de compuestos de las columnas de la catedral en la reunión que tenían en un edificio antiguo de los socios de Polysius mientras se paseaba con un escote impresionante. Lo peor de todo es que muchos de los allí presentes ni siquiera tomaban notas. ¿Los italianos estaban calientes todo el día?

Ludwig garabateaba y hacía preguntas, pero no sabía si la segunda opción servía de algo, pues cada vez que la muchacha ponía los ojos en él, hasta parecía satisfecha de atraer su atención. Cuando la reunión finalizó, Ludwig salió lo más rápido posible. Le dolía la cabeza  y esa mujer parecía tener más interés en los diseñadores que vestía que en el trabajo en sí mismo. Compró un poco de pan de queso de Umbría y caminó a paso rápido hacia San Marcos bajo su paraguas: llevaba dos días lloviendo y le interesaba ver el comportamiento de los viejos edificios cuando se mojaban.

Lo que no esperaba encontrar era la Plaza de San Marcos inundada. Varios transeúntes hacían fotos, otros la atravesaban llevando largas botas y muchos niños saltaban para mojarse. Ludwig calculó unos treinta centímetros de agua. Había comprado botas hace una semana según le advirtieron algunos compañeros de trabajo, pero ese día, precisamente, no las llevaba. No había forma de pasar a la basílica sin mojarse, la única opción era vadear la plaza por los lugares acordonados por la policía. Ludwig miró el paisaje del horizonte y entonces recordó que sí llevaba la cámara de fotos, que había un lugar desde donde podría hacer buenas instantáneas. Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el Campanile, subió hasta lo alto de la torre y esperó a que se despejara de visitantes el lado de la plaza.

Las campanadas de la una de la tarde le recordaron que quizá no había sido buena idea subir al campanario con su dolor de cabeza. Bajó tras verificar que había tomado buenas fotos solo para encontrar a un chico uniformado colgado de una  cuerda. Ludwig abrió los ojos, sorprendido. El muchacho comenzó a patalear ruidosamente, gritando algo en italiano. Intuyendo que tal vez necesitaba ayuda, se acercó, inseguro. El chico dejó de gimotear.

—¿Ocurre algo? —él pestañeó, mirando hacia arriba.

—Se me ha olvidado ponerme los guantes y ahora no puedo resbalarme para bajar.

Ludwig no dio crédito.

—Dime dónde están y te los paso.

—¡No, no, no, no! No podré ponerme un guante sin mi otra mano… —Se lamentó, y luego le brilló el rostro—. _¡Signore!_ Eres el signore alemán.

No se sabe si porque sonó infantil o se sintió estúpido, tuvo la necesidad de nombrarse a sí mismo.

—Me llamo Ludwig.

— _¡Ciao!_ Soy Feliciano —y como si el otro no tuviera ojos o no se hubiera percatado aún, añadió—, el campanero atrapado por su campana.

Ludwig trató de sonreír, pero en su lugar apareció una mueca siniestra y Feliciano abrió los ojos, asustado, en su vaivén.

—¿Hay por aquí alguna silla o taburete que pueda pasarte para que saltes? —el otro lo miró, horrorizado.

—No haré eso. Me lastimaré —Ludwig se talló las sienes, atónito.

—¿Entonces por qué te subes ahí?

—¡Es divertidoo! ¡Oh! Ya sé. Pareces fuerte, podrías cogerme.

—Eh… —Ludwig abrió la boca para protestar, decir que no le parecía una buena idea, pero el chico ya estaba en el aire lanzándose hacia él. Abrió los brazos por puro instinto, y, por supuesto, ambos terminaron en el suelo. Un visitante se acercó a ambos.

—¿Están bien?

— _Ciao,_ estoy bien, _grazie_. Mi amigo Ludwig me ha ayudado —el alemán abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, preguntándose cómo era posible que hubiera hecho una maniobra tan arriesgada arrojándose a alguien que no conocía. Su impulso podría haber sido apartarse, y entonces…

—¿Por qué saltaste? —gritó, enfadado.

—N-no me regañes —pidió, hundiendo la cara en su traje, y elevó un rostro lloroso—. Estaba asustado.

“¿C-cuántos años tiene?”, pensó, pero supuso que no sería educado preguntar.

—Ten cuidado —dijo, en su lugar, y lo apartó, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Vee? ¡No te vayas! —el ascensor se había cerrado y los visitantes no podían escucharlos, por suerte.

—¡No grites! —pidió Ludwig, profundamente avergonzado—. Me marcho, mi visita ha terminado.

—Mm, espera. Quédate un rato más y te contaré cosas del Campanile. Te gusta la historia, ¿a que sí?

Ludwig se quedó parado en la puerta. Los ingenieros no trabajarían hasta el día siguiente -panda de vagos- y lloviendo tampoco podría hacer mucho más salvo las visitas turísticas. Quizá podría hacer productivo el resto del día.

Ludwig ya conocía los noventa y siete metros de altura; había leído qué función tenían las cinco campanas de la torre; también que el campanario era un antiguo faro y se usó principalmente como torre de vigilancia, pero Feliciano le contó que ya solo se tocaba una de las campanas, por eso solo había una cuerda colgando de ella, en la que se había enredado.

—¿Y te has fijado en el ángel dorado en la aguja piramidal? —preguntó el italiano, refiriéndose a la estatua veleta que representaba al Arcángel Gabriel—. Cuando el ángel gira con el viento y se pone de cara a la basílica, es que va a haber _Acqua alta_. Hoy tenemos _Acqua alta_ , ¿lo has visto?

Ludwig estuvo haciendo fotos, pero no tenía ni idea de que los italianos llamasen así al fenómeno de inundación de la plaza.

—No he mirado el ángel —confesó, como si aquello hubiera sido un fallo por su parte.

—Si tienes ocasión de verlo desde lejos, fíjate. Hay mucha gente que dice que solo es una superstición, pero en los siete años que llevo aquí, el ángel siempre ha estado mirando a la catedral.

—¿S-siete años? ¿Tanto tiempo llevas mm... tocando las campanas? —Ludwig se ruborizó, porque eso había sonado a algo con doble sentido; Feliciano no pareció darse cuenta, porque se giró, excitado, y abrió los brazos.

—¡A que es divertido! —Ludwig iba a decir que no parecía tan divertido hace un momento, con lágrimas en los ojos y como si fuera a acabarse el mundo porque él mismo se había subido a la cuerda y no sabía bajar. En lugar de eso, miró hacia arriba, donde la cadena se perdía.

La información adicional estaba muy bien, pero sería estupendo conseguir evaluar los cimientos de la torre. Justo cuando iba a preguntar si podía hacerlo, Feliciano juntó sus manos y preguntó:

—¿Y tú qué haces en Venecia, _prego_?

—Soy ingeniero —Feliciano lo miró, asombrado.

—Oh. Debes ser muy inteligente para haber aprobado una carrera tan difícil. Yo estudié Bellas Artes, pero no pude acabar la carrera porque necesitaba trabajar.

Ludwig abrió los ojos sobremanera. ¿Feliciano, un artista? De acuerdo, era culto y conocía aquello como la palma de su mano, pero no esperaba que fuera artista. Los artistas eran más... bohemios y locos. Y solían tener un aspecto muy característico. Aunque quizá después de su trabajo Feliciano vistiera de otro modo. No, se recordó, pensando en el traje carísimo que llevaba aquel día en el _Venice Jazz._ En general, los italianos gustaban de vestir bien.

 —Me preguntaba si puedo revisar los cimientos de la torre  —a continuación sacó su carné de pase preferente para entrar a la catedral de San Marcos —, estoy revisando la basílica, pero sería interesante ver también el Campanile.

Feliciano miró de reojo el pase y una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su cara.

—¡Entonces puedes venir todos los días que quieras! Le diré a mis compañeros que te dejen pasar si yo no estoy.

—Pre-preferiría venir solo cuando estás tú  —precisó Ludwig carraspeando y sintiéndose ridículo —, no tengo permiso exactamente para estar aquí y este pase es solo para la basílica.

Feliciano ladeó la cabeza y corrió hacia su mesa. Murmuró algo mientras escribía a toda velocidad.

—Eh… hum. Necesito saber tu nombre completo, Ludwig.

—El apellido es Beilschmidt  —el italiano lo miró de hito en hito.

—¿Crees que puedo saber cómo se escribe un apellido alemán? Enséñame algún documento, _prego._

Ludwig pestañeó, distraído, y le mostró una copia de su pasaporte. Todo lo que hizo Feliciano fue cotillear.

—¡Oh, pero si eres menor que yo! —Ludwig le arrancó el pasaporte, avergonzado y sorprendido a partes iguales. ¿Pues cuántos años tenía él? Si parecía no pasar de los veinte. Se lo metió al bolsillo. Feliciano lloriqueó hasta tener de nuevo en sus manos el documento, comportándose. Le tendió el papel al alemán, que lo miró con burla.

“El señor alemán Ludwig Beilschmidt tiene permiso de supervisar los cimientos de la torre Campanile cuando yo no esté”

Ahogó una risa. Esperó que no tuviera que escribir poesía a muchas mujeres…

Sin ser descortés, lo guardó junto a su documento y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Naturalmente, no enseñaría eso. Aparte de dejarle fuera por posible falsificación de pases, se reirían de él.

—Voy a tocar las campanas de las dos y me marcho, Lud —El alemán lo miró, extrañado—. ¿Comemos juntos? Vamos, di que sí, ¿quién te va a enseñar mejor Venecia que un italiano?

Ludwig abrió la boca para reclinar la propuesta, para decir que él ya aguantaba italianos todos los días y en restaurantes eran peores porque siempre tenían que decir algo a las señoritas que comían solas, pero Feliciano ya había echado a correr hacia la cuerda.

—¡Tus guantes! —gritó, y Feliciano volvió a recogerlos, raudo y veloz. Se colgó de nuevo de la campana apoyando todo su peso en ella (de otra forma sería imposible hacerla sonar) y el Campanile se llenó de trepidantes y ensordecedores gongs.

Ludwig trató de despedirse de Feliciano una vez fuera, pero el chico lloriqueó y tiró de su brazo, y más por vergüenza que por ganas, el alemán tuvo que acceder.

Caminaron veinte minutos hasta unas calles estrechísimas, entraron por la calle de Lorca y llegaron a un local de cocina familiar cuyo letrero de madera colgado en la puerta rezaba “Trattoria Casa Mía”.

El ambiente era ruidoso, pero quedaba poca gente porque estaban a punto de cerrar. Al menos, la comida tenía un precio razonable, quizá por eso la concurrencia. Feliciano saludó a los camareros y a varios comensales del local hasta sentarse a la mesa.

—Lud, ¿te gusta el vino?

—Soy más de cerveza, pero si quieres compartir, por mí está bien —Feliciano agarró con fuerza la carta.

— _Va bene_! Hay un vino italiano, _Valpolicella Clásico_ , que quiero que pruebes.

 

 

Mientras Feliciano degustó _linguini de fruti di mare,_ el alemán se decantó por marisco y pescado fresco. Estaba bastante cansado de comer pasta a esas alturas. Se sorprendió del sabor y la calidad de los platos y el vino también  estuvo decente.

Feliciano charló mucho sobre comida, restaurantes y preferencias. Cuando finalmente se marchó, Ludwig regresó al apartamento: era la hora de la siesta y las tiendas no abrirían hasta las cinco y media.

Sacó su portátil y repasó el proyecto de construcción de la basílica. Después llamó a su jefe y le puso al corriente de lo que había observado: la madera de alerce, las impermeabilidades, la doble dimensión que dieron en la antigüedad los constructores a los palos para hacer firmes las construcciones.

 

 


	3. Aprendiendo italiano

 

Repasar, estudiar, deshacer, rehacer y consultar. La vida de Ludwig era un torbellino inmerso en Venecia. No solo se estaba empapando de la cultura italiana de esa parte del país, sentía como si conociera los recovecos más aislados y abandonados de la isla. Se estaba acostumbrando a la humedad de la zona, a ver gente a todas horas por todas partes, caminando o en góndola. Esa semana cogió el vaporetto unas doce veces ida y vuelta. Aún había sesteres que no había peinado caminando, pero por lo demás, estaba ya muy lejos de ser un visitante.

Y además, se había inscrito en un curso de italiano por cortesía de la empresa, lunes y miércoles. La profesora, Felice, una mujer de mediana edad con escaso cabello y excedente de peso, instruía a siete alumnos de diferentes nacionalidades. Ludwig, si bien era uno de los alumnos más trabajadores de la clase, también se destacaba por tardar más en comprender cómo se formaba el idioma. Y es que él, acostumbrado a la lengua germana, tan estructurada, sentía caótica cualquier lengua que viniera del latín. Afortunadamente, sus compañeros eran amables y no dudaban en parar la clase para que pudiera entender. Felice no era tan cálida como otras italianas, tenía ese rasgo de rigidez propio de una profesora estricta y exigente que se esfumaba en las _clases de recreo_. La última clase del mes, con el fin de relajar e integrar a los alumnos, les mandaba traer la merienda y charlar sentados encima de las mesas. Cuando Ludwig le preguntó por esta extraña actitud, dijo que si lo hacían sentados como personas civilizadas podría asociarse el idioma con "no hacer nada". Insistía en respetar ciertos patrones si la clase iba a ser diferente. En ocasiones habían intercambiado recetas de comida de su propio país pero en italiano, saliendo a la pizarra e identificando los ingredientes.

Ludwig se sentía bien yendo a las clases, y su italiano mejoraba despacio, pero seguro. Felice le aconsejó charlar todo lo posible con los italianos del barrio, o en las tiendas, o hacer preguntas en la biblioteca. Ludwig asintió, pero si se sentía incapaz de aprender italiano por su estructura, más difícil le era acercarse a las personas para socializar. En Venecia eso no era un problema, porque la mujer de la tienda donde iba a comprar semanalmente ya lo saludaba con mucha confianza; al igual que los camareros de los bares que frecuentaba; ocurría lo mismo en la basílica y en otros edificios. Pero Ludwig no sentía esa necesidad de hablar con ellos como si los conociera toda la vida. Ergo, no charlaba, por tanto, no aprendía tanto como el resto. Y las charlas con Marco o con otros colegas no contaban, porque eran temas de trabajo y uno siempre tenía que finalizar la explicación en inglés para hacer entender al otro.

* * *

Ese martes había _Acqua Alta_ en Venecia, de nuevo. Ludwig salió de la basílica, despidió a los compañeros y alzó la vista hacia el Campanile cuando éste tocó las campanadas de las seis. Ya no llovía, pero Ludwig era previsor y llevaba encima un paraguas negro. A pesar de estar en diciembre, la temperatura era mucho más suave que en su país. Ocho grados frente a los tres que debía haber en Berlín. Ludwig se mezcló con los turistas, que aumentarían en unas semanas, enseñó su pase a la catedral y ante su sorpresa, le dejaron pasar. Marco le había comentado semanas atrás (justo después de la última visita de Ludwig al campanario) que el pase servía también para el Campanile, pero que no iban mucho allí porque ya habían visto los cimientos y todo estaba incluido en un informe que habían elaborado los arquitectos hace unos meses.

Se asomó, buscando a Feliciano. Un muchacho con cabello castaño y de la edad de Feliciano, se giró. Ludwig lo miró, extrañado. El otro lo escrutó con impaciencia.

—¿Quiere algo? —le dijo en italiano, por supuesto. Ludwig lo miró fijamente, confuso. Estaba perdiendo las buenas costumbres alemanas, desde luego—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Hm. S-scusa —el alemán salió de allí, extrañado. ¿Los conserjes del Campanile se parecían mucho, o era su impresión? Se sacó al extraño de la cabeza y caminó hacia su sestiere para ver la iglesia de la _Pietá_ porque comenzaba de nuevo a llover.

* * *

—¿Cuánta cerveza puede beber un alemán? —preguntó Irina en italiano, y Ludwig se giró hacia su compañera rumana.

—Eso no se ha medido —dijo, muy serio, arrancando carcajadas de los demás. El portugués chocó su copa con la de Ludwig, divertido.

La profesora, Felice, los observaba: estaban sentados en un bar del sestiere de _Cannaregio_ , después de que hubieran visitado la iglesia de Santa María de Nazareth. Los seis parecían llevarse bien, y aunque algunos hablaban más que otros, les gustaba verles integrarse en el grupo. Ludwig y el japonés Kiku eran los menos habladores, y por eso el resto de compañeros lanzaban preguntas contra ellos.

Ludwig se volvió hacia Kiku para escuchar su pregunta. El japonés era ordenado y muy educado, uno de los compañeros preferidos del alemán. Además, su cultura le fascinaba, y cualquier cosa le complacía. A Ludwig le había dicho que adoraba Venecia, pero que echaba de menos los karaokes.

—En Italia puedes cantar por las calles, nadie va a decirte nada.

—Me verán como un latino más.

—Integrado.

Si ya eran parcos en palabras, hablar en italiano les reducía más la conversación. A veces se sentían como indios y acoplaban gestos a sus frases.

Felice les dijo que tenía que marcharse, aconsejándoles seguir juntos un rato más. El grupo no tuvo problema y tras caminar durante un rato, acabaron en San Marco.

A Ludwig siempre le impresionaba la belleza de la plaza, a pesar de haberla visto cientos de veces. Kiku se removió nervioso, a su lado.

—Oh. La basílica es preciosa. Aún no he visto el Campanile —el alemán alzó la vista. La veleta con el ángel se movía mucho por el viento.

En la plaza se despidieron, pero Ludwig ofreció a Kiku acompañarle al campanario porque las vistas siempre eran impresionantes y él ya no tenía que pagar para entrar.

—Qué amable —el japonés le hizo una reverencia.

El viento pegaba fuerte desde el mirador. Kiku sacó su cámara e hizo millones de instantáneas, mientras Ludwig le instruía en las diferentes zonas e islas visibles desde allí. Al rato cayó la noche y el viento les impidió seguir disfrutando.

Bajaron en ascensor junto a otros turistas y al salir alguien se le echó encima al alemán.

—¡Ludwig! —el susodicho parpadeó, con el corazón bombeando del susto. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y había tenido que sacarlas para parar a ese torbellino.

—Ah, Feliciano, ¿cómo estás?

—Te ibas a ir sin despedirte —dijo el otro poniendo pucheros, y reparó en su compañía—. Oh, vienes acompañado. ¿Chino o japonés?

Ludwig quiso darse un cabezazo contra la pared ante la mala forma, pero Kiku solo sonrió.

—Me llamo Kiku, soy japonés —seguido de una reverencia.

—Oooh, ¿hablas italiano?

—Estoy aprendiendo —volvió a inclinarse, sonriente—, como Ludwig.

El italiano se giró.

—¿Estás aprendiendo mi idioma? —el alemán lo miró de reojo, parecía contento. Los colores le subieron al rostro.

—Tengo que hacerlo, por mi trabajo.

—¿Y por qué no vienes a practicar conmigo? Podríamos hablar aquí… tú también puedes venir, Keko.

—¡Es Kiku! —bramó el alemán.

—Es muy difícil… —se excusó Feliciano ante las sonrisas del japonés.

Ludwig recordó su visita de la última vez, pero prefirió callarse. Feliciano se había llevado a Kiku a enseñarle la cuerda de la única campana que tocaba, y el otro volvió a sacar fotos. Feliciano les hizo quedarse hasta que dieran en punto para que Kiku viera la magnífica forma en que sonaba el Campanile. Ludwig se tapó los oídos y vigiló al chico cuando se colgó de la cuerda. Kiku le agradeció mucho el detalle y pidió a Ludwig que les hiciera una foto.

—¡Cenemos juntos mañana! —pidió el italiano cuando ambos se iban.

—Tengo mucho trabajo —argumentó Ludwig, que entre las clases de italiano y las salidas con Marco parecía estarse relajando demasiado, a su parecer.

—¡El fin de semana, entonces! —insistió Feliciano.

—Ehm… no estoy seguro…

—No va a rendirse —sonrió el japonés a su lado, y el alemán asintió.

Se dieron los teléfonos para llamarse mientras las nubes se movían, raudas y veloces, sobre Venecia.

* * *

Ludwig no estaba preparado para ser avergonzado de esta manera, y suponía que Kiku, a su lado, tampoco. En primer lugar, Feliciano había llegado tarde; les había guiado hacia un restaurante que resultó estar en otro sestiere; y ahora volvían a casa en góndola con banda sonora y esta vez no se trataba del gondolero. Las notas de "Oh, sole mío" se extendían por todo el barquito, en cuyo interior iba más gente. No quería mirar a Kiku a la cara. No quería decirle que Feliciano era amigo suyo. No quería volver a pasar una noche así nunca más. Al menos, la cena había sido espléndida (quitando el abochornamiento sufrido por el italiano porque cada _bambina_ que veía la tenía que elogiar). Para colmo, la italiana de la basílica de San Marco le dejaba notas en su perchero todos los días. Ludwig estaba emborrachado de Italia y sus italianos, así que cuando Marco ofreció la invitación a volver a salir de noche, se excusó diciendo que no se sentía bien. Su compañero le miró, consciente del shock cultural que probablemente sufría, pero no insistió más. El alemán colaboraba mucho mejor si le respetaba, y tenía que aceptar que fuera demasiado trabajador y solitario como Ludwig respetaba todo ese ruido reinante en la oficina y los bares.

Sin embargo, no avanzaba mucho en italiano, y quedar con Kiku de vez en cuando tampoco ayudaba: el japonés estaba como él. Ludwig podía practicar italiano con mucha gente, pero no era comunicativo ni en su propio idioma. Y entre la rubia italiana que lo perseguía y el conserje del Campanile, tenía clara su decisión.

—¡Luddy! —el italiano se echó a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta.

—No te eches encima, es incómodo —pidió el alemán, y el otro no hizo ni caso, lo arrastró de la mano hacia la mesa.

—Mira, mira, estaba dibujando, ¿quieres verlo?

Ludwig asintió, pensando nuevamente cuántos años tendría Feliciano. Lo que vio, sin embargo, le hizo perder la respiración: era un dibujo del Campanile por fuera, pero las líneas eran precisas y calculadas: un arquitecto no lo haría mejor.

—¿T-tú dibujaste esto?

—¿No te gusta? —el alemán alzó la mirada: Feliciano esperaba quizá demasiado su aprobación. ¿Acaso su opinión era importante?

—¿Y si te digo que no?

—Mm… pues qué pena, Luddy. Yo creo que es bueno, pero si no te gusta tendré que hacerlo mejor —Y alargó la mano para arrugar el papel. Ludwig se lo llevó al pecho.

—Es muy bueno, no lo rompas.

—Pero dijiste…

—Era por molestarte —¿Por qué ese chico era simplemente un conserje cuando podría estar dibujando cosas tan bonitas y útiles?

El italiano lo miró, sonriente, con la mano aún abierta:

—Dámelo, te lo firmaré. No lo romperé, te lo prometo —El alemán le dejó hacer, y Feliciano garabateó algo y se lo devolvió. Lo miró, inseguro.

—¿Tienes alguna carpeta para llevarlo?

—Puedes doblarlo, ve~ —Ludwig le dirigió una mirada asesina, y en dos minutos, Feliciano saltaba portando una carpeta de plástico rígida para llevarlo—. Se me olvida que eres alemán.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —respondió, mosqueado. Otra horda de visitantes hizo su aparición. Era hora de tocar en punto. Feliciano corrió hasta la cuerda, cogió los guantes que estaban junto a un gancho y saltó. El eco reverberó por todo el lugar, y el alemán esperó a que Feliciano bajara para señalarle las botas.

—Tus cordones están desatados, te caerás.

—No importa, Lud, del suelo no paso —la mirada seria de Ludwig volvió a atravesarlo. El italiano sonrió.

—¡Es peligroso! —bramó el alemán.

—¿Cómo está Kiko? —Rápido cambio de tema para no responder—. ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

—¡Es Kiku! —Ludwig suspiró ante la dejadez del otro—. Kiku y yo no somos una pareja de casados. Estará ocupado, supongo.

Feliciano alzó la mirada, suspiró.

—Tú no tienes muchos amigos, ¿no? —Como el otro no respondió, comenzó a nombrar a todos los amigos que tenía en Venecia.

—Vas a distraerte y se te pasará la hora de dar la campanada —avisó Ludwig, y Feliciano explicó que no era necesario, que si se olvidaba ya había un mecanismo que lo hacía por él. Ludwig lo miró como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas—. ¿Hay un mecanismo automático que da la campanada y tú subes a esa cosa peligrosa?

—Claro. Si no es un rollo estar aquí, veee~.

La mirada del alemán lo taladró. Feliciano dio un paso hacia atrás, porque el rubio daba mucho miedo con ese porte y los puños apretados. Además, no tenía nada que ganar en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo (no es que el italiano fuese a pelear). La mirada de Feliciano bajó, sorprendida, al ver agacharse al otro y anudar sus cordones propiamente. El alemán emergió del suelo, todo sonrojado.

—¿Veee~?

—Otro día te enseñaré a hacerlo —dijo, en su pobre italiano.

Feliciano asintió: le parecía un buen trato porque él quería que Ludwig aprendiera su idioma. Lanzó varias frases en italiano que el otro procuró responder. Algunas las entendía, otras no.

Cuando salió del Campanile era la hora de cerrar. Sorprendido por la noción de tiempo perdida, y gracias a que su estómago le pidió carburante, caminó con paso seguro hacia casa.

* * *

La soledad de Ludwig fue deshaciéndose poco a poco entre las clases de italiano, las salidas puntuales con algunos compañeros de trabajo y las charlas con Kiku. Había establecido una relación cordial con el japonés en la que la educación y el respeto imperaban por encima de todo. Y que el italiano responsable de sus vergüenzas se añadiera a sus reuniones, proclamaban un aire familiar en su apartamento, ahora adornado con varios cuadros que le había traído el japonés de su casa, algunos de su tierra, otros más vanguardistas; y con los dibujos de Feliciano decorando la pared de su habitación: al principio fue el Campanile, después algunos bocetos de las zonas más concurridas de Venecia; finalmente uno a carboncillo de él y Kiku sentados pacíficamente en una terraza.

Cuando Feliciano descubrió la altana en la parte de arriba del apartamento, Ludwig tuvo a bien vigilar al italiano porque le encantaba ver su campanario desde allí. En diversas ocasiones les había hecho salir a él y a Kiku al portal solo para saludarlos agitando la mano como un niño pequeño.

Ludwig, además, comía mucho mejor desde que Feliciano trasteaba en la cocina: y es que era muy buen cocinero de su gastronomía natal. Cada semana le traía un tipo de pasta diferente para asegurarse de que las probara todas.

Feliciano aún pasaba tiempo a solas con sus _signorignas_ , como buen italiano. Pero si había una reunión y tenía que cancelar una cita, no dudaba en dar preferencia a sus nuevos amigos. Y es que, para él, era todo un acontecimiento. Porque podría conocer a muchos italianos, pero Ludwig y Kiku añadían mil cosas interesantes a su vida en Venecia. La cultura de Kiku le fascinaba conforme la iba conociendo; en cuanto a Ludwig, admiraba todo de él: desde su precisión para hacer un agujero en la pared con un taladro hasta el modo en cómo cogía una flor.

El contacto con el alemán influía tanto en su vida que en una ocasión, cuando Ludwig llegó al Campanile, un chico de cabello castaño y rasgos muy similares se acercó a él, mirándolo de arriba abajo con cierto desdén.

—¿Eres tú quien le ata los cordones a mi hermano? No te creas que no lo he notado, Feliciano viene con sus cordones muy bien puestos, y él no sabe atárselos. Así que dime, ¿qué quieres de él, forzudo?

Ludwig abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Carraspeó, pensando en una buena explicación en italiano. Después recordó sus limitaciones, se disculpó y simplemente, salió por la puerta. El otro se quedó gritándole algunas maldiciones en su idioma, por lo que no pudo entender.

—¿Hay un familiar tuyo en el Campanile? —Le preguntó el alemán en una ocasión, mientras Feliciano se entretenía jugando a un juego en su móvil.

—¡Sí, es mi mellizo! —Dejó el cacharro, profundamente ilusionado—. ¿Lo conociste? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Ehm… —El rostro de Ludwig pareció reflejarlo todo.

Feliciano bajó los hombros, desanimado.

—No te trató bien, ¿no?

—No es eso, no pude… hablarle —explicó, totalmente diplomático—. Mi italiano aún no es bueno.

—¡Claro que sí! Has mejorado mucho desde que te conocí, que solo sabías decir " _ciao_ " y " _collaboratori_ ". _Fratello_ es algo huraño, pero tiene buen corazón. Es solo que nuestra familia se separó cuando éramos pequeños y mientras yo era criado por mi abuelo materno, Lovino tuvo que quedarse con mi abuelo paterno. Hemos crecido influenciados por ellos. Ten paciencia, Luddy, ¡te querrá muy pronto!

Ludwig quería señalar quizá que ese fuera el problema, que no le agradaba el cariño que él le tenía a Feliciano, pero no dijo nada. Volvió la vista al portátil y al rato indicó:

—Creo que ya debería funcionar. Pruébalo —Ludwig no solo ataba los cordones de Feliciano, también era su técnico particular: si algo no le funcionaba, el italiano le lloraba suplicando hasta que éste accediera a mirarlo, a pesar de los regaños del rubio y las insistencias de que él no era su niñera.

Feliciano saltó del sofá y abrazó al alemán por impulso.

—¡ _Grazie_ , Luddy, eres el mejor!

Ludwig también trataba de evitar esas muestras de afecto, pero el otro no parecía darse por enterado. Qué pegajoso. Afecto que parecía ser aceptado, o al menos ignorado, no como Kiku, quien en una ocasión le soltó "es mi primera vez" al ser abrazado. Todos rieron mucho ese día.


	4. Spritz entre fratellos

Y en diciembre, justo cuando le ofrecieron vacaciones y Ludwig pensó en marcharse a Alemania, recibió una llamada de Gilbert.

—¡Ludwig! Queremos conocer Venecia.

—¿Queremos? —por algún motivo pensó en la joven húngara que pretendía su hermano, pero ella no había caído aún por sus irresistibles encantos. No, se llevaba con él a Francis y a Antonio—. No podemos dejar solos a los perros.

—No te preocupes por eso, nuestro primo Roderich viene a Berlín y necesita un alojamiento hasta Año Nuevo, así que él se encargará de ellos.

Ludwig sopesó las posibilidades: los perros estarían mejor alimentados con Roderich; no así mejor entrenados, pero puestos a elegir, lo interesante era que no pasaran hambre.

Ludwig se sintió extraño al salir de la isla de Venecia. Al llegar al aeropuerto, el vuelo demoró una hora en llegar y él no llevaba muy bien los retrasos. Y menos cuando su hermano venía medio borracho con los otros dos.

—¡Ludwig! —los tres se tiraron sobre él tras pasar la aduana.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Oléis a alcohol! ¿De dónde venís? —Ludwig frunció el ceño, quitándoselos de encima.

—Antonio llegó tarde y nos tuvo que invitar a algunas cervezas —explicó Gilbert.

—¿Habéis reservado hotel? —preguntó, pues se temía el pastel—. No tengo sitio para vosotros en el apartamento.

—Venga, Ludwig, siempre podemos poner unas colchonetas…

El alemán endureció la mirada. No le cabía duda de que los tres dormirían hasta sobre los palos de los embarcaderos, incluso de pie. Eran tan vagos…

—El aura italiana no te ha suavizado ni un poco —recriminó Francis, quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara—, eres más denso que Gilbert, _mon ami_.

—¡Oye! —protestó el aludido.

Y así, los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la isla, cogieron el _vaporetto_ y dejaron las maletas en el apartamento. Ludwig se negó a enseñarles nada hasta que no hubieran encontrado un alojamiento decente, así que los tres echaron a andar por las calles italianas. La plaza de San Marcos estaba llena de visitantes en esas fechas, y bromearon sobre ese rumor que decía que la isla se hundía determinados milímetros cada año.

—No me extraña que se hunda, esto está petado —comentó Antonio, alucinado—. Ni en las fiestas de mi pueblo se congrega tanto personal.

— _Mais oui_ , Venecia _est belle_ , pero no se compara con París.

—¡Anda! Te pierde tu franchute —bromeó Antonio empujándolo, y Francis lo empujó de nuevo, y así comenzó una lucha en plena plaza a la que se unió Gilbert. Un policía los reprendió, pensando que estaban peleando en serio. Apenas pisaban Italia y ya estaban causando engorros.

Antonio sacó la cámara para inmortalizar a sus amigos en esa hermosa ciudad llenas de adornos de Navidad, pero Francis sacó una cámara mejor y aludiendo que era más grande y capaz, se abrió un debate sobre quién era mejor haciendo fotografías. Posaron en multitud de poses ridículas. Gilbert no paraba de reír, le dolían las mandíbulas. Sabía que su hermano jamás hubiera podido unirse a su jolgorio porque era demasiado tieso y serio. Era el mejor en cuestiones de lógica y matemática, pero le costaba mucho relajarse así. Precisamente por ello no encajó con sus amigos universitarios. Ahora, de todos modos, tampoco se veían demasiado porque habían vuelto a su patria, y dentro de poco, en cuanto tuviera a Elizabeta en su vida, las quedadas serían aún más reducidas, o eso pensaba él.

—¡Hey! —Antonio señaló la enorme basílica—. ¿Ahí es donde trabaja tu hermano?

Los tres miraron con sorpresa la barroca construcción, imponente.

—Eso es mejor que nos lo enseñe Ludwig —dijo Gilbert—, no me perdonará que hayamos ido a verla sin él, aunque os aviso, nos dará una guía coñazo de cómo se construyó.

—A mí me interesa, _chéri_.

Antonio se giró, tratando de localizar algo que pudieran ver. Alzó la mirada hacia el gran campanario.

—¿Qué tal eso?

Echaron a andar.

—Espero que no haya que subir escaleras —se quejó Francis, pero les siguió de todos modos.

Dentro olía a humedad y un grupo de gente se arremolinaba en torno a un ascensor, para subir a lo más alto. En el mismo lado se ubicaba un reguero de escaleras.

—No hay huevos a subir —habló Antonio, y en cuanto lo dijo, Gilbert se lanzó, solo por si quedaban dudas de su hombría.

—Eh, espera —pidió Antonio.

— _Imbeciles_ —rio Francis, añadiéndose a los demás.

Mañana tendrían agujetas, pero todo fuera por dejar en alto el pabellón del orgullo macho. A Antonio le encantaron las vistas y no paró de hacer fotos. En general, no pararon de ser escandalosos, porque ahí volvieron a posar. Sufrieron, además, el momento del toque de la campana. Gilbert se reía sin parar. Necesitaba realmente esas vacaciones, desconectar de todo con sus amigos. La sola visita de Roderich le había dejado mal cuerpo porque siempre que se veían se ponían a discutir. Aún no entendía cómo su hermano podía hablar civilizadamente con esa nenaza maniática y egocéntrica.

—Vamos a bajar —anunció Antonio, sacando a Gilbert de sus pensamientos, y volvieron a ocupar la escalera. Tardaron como dos horas en bajar solo porque les daba la risa y se empujaban unos a otros. Francis, además, hacía poses obscenas en los escalones, posando cual cabaretera. Hicieron tal espectáculo, que el guardia de la torre vino a reprenderlos.

— _¡Eh! Cazzo, che diavolo è successo_ _… (1)_

Los tres se volvieron al escuchar la voz de un muchacho italiano malhumorado de cabello castaño, delgado y ojos ambarinos. Llevaba un uniforme azul marino con alguna identificación en su pecho. Antonio se acercó a leerlo para después observar su rostro demasiado cerca, mientras Francis le saludaba con la mano, boca abajo.

— _Salut —_ dijo el francés, y se incorporó alegremente.

— _You are disturbing my place (2)_ —aclaró en inglés, porque Lovino ya tenía experiencia y podía señalar con un dedo quién era turista y quién no.

— _Es mono_ —habló Antonio escrutándole la cara, recibiendo un manotazo inmediatamente.

— _Che orrore, spagnolo… —_ murmuró el joven poniendo los ojos en blanco, verdaderamente importunado _—. G_ _o out If you don't want that I call the police inmediately (3)._

— _Non, chéri —_ Francis medió entre ambos —. Ya nos íbamos.

Gilbert los siguió y los tres se dieron la vuelta. El italiano los fulminó con una mirada y su cruce de brazos, bajando tras ellos, pero a una distancia considerable, solo por si se les ocurría hacer alguna idiotez, que parecían borrachos perdidos.

—No le quita ojo a tu trasero —murmuró Francis hacia Antonio, riendo y dándole un azote bien intencionado por debajo del abrigo que el otro recibió con risas.

Era tarde cuando los tres emprendieron el regreso hacia el apartamento. Ya les habían echado de varias iglesias y Francis había entablado conversación con varias señoritas y recibido alguna cachetada, nada comparado con la bronca de Ludwig porque habían sido "incapaces" de encontrar alojamiento.

—Kesesesese, relájate, bruder, estamos de vacaciones. Incluido tú. Podrías divertirte un poco —dijo Gilbert sacando una cerveza de la nevera y ofreciendo dos a los demás.

—Que os deje dormir, pase, pero ¡no vais a beberos mis cervezas! —Ludwig les quitó las bebidas y volvió a sumergirse en el aburrido mundo de su portátil.

Antonio, que estaba cotilleando la casa, descubrió la altana, y llamó a los demás. Por suerte para Ludwig se quedaron allí hasta la hora de la cena, que había pasado hace dos horas, pero como era fin de semana, incluso Ludwig decidió cenar más tarde.

Se pusieron al corriente de muchas cosas, y entre broma y broma se repartieron los lugares para dormir, a saber: Antonio y Francis en el sofá y Gilbert en la cama con su hermano. A Ludwig no le hizo gracia bajar a la mañana siguiente y encontrarse un espectáculo.

—No quiero guarrerías en mi sofá —avisó Ludwig coloreado de rojo cuando vio a los bultos del sofá retorcerse entre sí. Se alzaron risas de Antonio. Francis se levantó tras depositar un beso en su mejilla.

— _Buona mattina_ , Ludwig —saludó el francés, estremeciéndose por el frío—. Siéntate y relájate. Yo cocinaré el desayuno.

El alemán no replicó, pero cogió una manzana y comenzó a mordisquearla. Cuando bajó duchado y aseado, había una hermosa mesa puesta, el sofá estaba de nuevo replegado y Antonio y Francis tomaban algún típico plato francés.

—¿Y Gilbert? —preguntó Ludwig, aún con la toalla en la mano.

—Sigue durmiendo.

—Voy a despertar a ese vago.

Contemplar a Gilbert dormitando en su cama trajo a Ludwig memorias de su pasado, y varias escenas de ambos desayunando juntos aparecieron en su mente.

"¿Se sentirá tan solo como yo cuando sus amigos no estén a su lado?"

—Elizabeta viene hacia aquí —le susurró, y el efecto fue inmediato. Gilbert se alzó de la cama, saltó y corrió hacia la ventana.

—Mal hermano —acusó, lanzándole un almohadazo—. Oye, esta cama es cómoda.

—Pero vas a ir a buscar alojamiento hoy para tus amigos.

—Cómo eres... Antonio no tiene un duro. Podrías dejarle tu sofá.

—Creo que queda poco del desayuno. Eres el último —Gilbert salió corriendo a probar las delicias culinarias de su amigo, que era de los mejores cocineros que conocía, por mucho que Antonio tratara de competir con él.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo típico para regalar aquí en Navidad? —preguntó Francis cotilleando el escaparate de una tienda.

—¿Vas a hacerme un regalo? Kesesesese.

—No eres mi tipo —Se giró hacia el rubio alemán—. ¿De quién son los dibujos que tienes en el piso, _chéri?_ Son bonitos.

Ludwig recordó los dibujos de Feliciano, repartidos por todo su apartamento.

—¡En su cuarto tiene más! Debe ser alguna enamorada...

—Andando —dijo Ludwig empujando a su hermano y tachando de su lista otro de los alojamientos visitados. Quizá sería buena idea preguntarle a Feliciano. Él conocía la ciudad y sabría qué lugares serían convenientes y baratos para esos tres descerebrados. Podría haberle preguntado a la mujer de la panadería donde solía comprar, pero le costaba horrores hablar italiano con alguien que no fuera Feliciano, Kiku, o cualquier otro compañero de clase.

En la cuarta visita, el trío maleante decidió que ese hotel era adecuado y se ajustaba a sus condiciones monetarias, por tanto dedicaron el resto del día a visitar monumentos, a pasear y a desplazarse a la playa de Lido por _vaporetto_.

Esa noche Ludwig durmió apaciblemente en su cuarto. Gilbert había decidido dormir con sus amigos, aunque el menor dudó mucho que fueran a dormir precisamente. Se preguntó de cuántos bares italianos les negarían la entrada cuando se aproximara su vuelta.

El teléfono de Ludwig sonó insistente.

— _Ciao_ —respondió, ya acostumbrado.

—Lud, soy yo —dijo una vocecilla dulce y almidonada—. ¿Vas a salir?

—Estoy terminando unos informes —Ludwig tenía una relación obsesiva con su trabajo y Feliciano ya se había dado cuenta. Trataba de distraerle para que ambos se divirtieran.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa, ve~? He cocinado un rico bollo italiano que quiero que pruebes.

Ludwig se sonrojó.

—Hm.

—Voy para allá en veinte minutos. ¿Estás presentable? —risitas.

— _V-va bene._ Dame una hora más.

Feliciano siempre se había tomado muchas confianzas desde el principio; desde pedirle su teléfono el día que quedaron con Kiku para estar en contacto hasta las visitas habituales a su apartamento trayendo algo. Ese algo siempre era impredecible: lo mismo le traía a un gato herido, como un dibujo, como una cartera perdida…

El timbre sonó insistente y Ludwig abrió la puerta. Un huracán pegajoso chocó contra su cuerpo en un intento de abrazo.

— _¡Ciao, ciao!_ —Feliciano pasó corriendo hasta la cocina, donde depositó el dulce sobre la encimera. Se agachó e inhaló el aroma delicioso y comenzó a buscar los platos.

El alemán se acercó, notando un olorcillo muy agradable. Cuando desenvolvió el bollo, vio que faltaba un trozo, probablemente lo había comido él. Sin embargo, cuando le vio servirse un pedazo grande, Ludwig frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que no es bueno comer tanta azúcar, ¿verdad?

—Veee~, yo no he comido, esperé para tomarlo contigo —se excusó el italiano en lo que pareció una mentira para el alemán. Después recordó que Feliciano tenía muchos amigos y salía con mujeres, y quizá no debería meterse en asuntos ajenos.

Feliciano le tendió el plato con un buen trozo y le animó a sentarse en el sofá. Al rato se levantó y hurgó entre la bolsa que había traído para sacar un poco de nata. Lo añadió al bollo.

—Mmm, mucho mejor con nata.

Ludwig saboreó el postre de naranja. A él le encantaba la repostería y solía hacer dulces de vez en cuando. Sonrió al saber que no era el único hombre con esa afición.

—¿Cocinas estos muy a menudo? —preguntó, y al ver la cara de Feliciano cerca de él con los ojos abiertos y esperanzados, dio un respingo.

—¿Te gusta?

Ludwig, aún con la cuchara en la boca, acabó de reponerse del susto del otro y asintió.

—¡Veeeeeee~, estoy feliz! —Feliciano dio vueltas en el salón—. ¿Te sirvo más?

Ludwig fue a responder, pero debió quedarse demasiado tiempo pensando, porque cuando acordó tenía otro pedazo de bizcocho en su campo de visión.

—Eh… no… ya tuve suficiente.

—¿No es lo suficientemente bueno? —quiso saber Feliciano, sus ojos estaban aguándose.

—¡Está muy bueno! —Ludwig tuvo que ceder y comer otro bocado.

Feliciano se quedó traspuesto en el sofá porque era la hora de la siesta, y Ludwig aprovechó para levantar un poco de pesas en su cuarto. Cuando el joven subió, medio dormido, contempló al otro haciendo ejercicio.

—Ah, Feliciano, ya despertaste —constató el rubio para sí mismo, mientras dejaba la pesa y cogía otra. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

—¿Pesa mucho? —El curioso chico se acercó a investigar.

—No las toques. Te harás daño.

Pero Feliciano nunca hacía caso a nadie y usó su mano para tratar de levantar la pesa, en vano. Miró con asombro a la cara de su amigo.

—¿Cómo… cómo puedes levantarla? —Después se fijó en las líneas de su pecho, definidas, en sus pectorales, ligeramente sobresalientes—. _Madonna_ , eres muy fuerte.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su mancuerna pareja.

—¿Levantas dos a la vez?

Curioso, se inclinó para mirar. No entendía ese número… el peso estaba en libras.

—¿Esto cuánto es?

—Cinco kilos cada una —Ludwig las dejó dentro del armario. Con Feliciano despierto, su sesión de pesas había terminado.

—Mmm, pues no es tanto. Yo creí que levantabas más —picó el italiano.

—Lo hago. Pero aquí, en casa, solo tengo las más livianas —Ludwig entró al baño, se lavó la cara y bajó las escaleras, seguido del otro.

—¡Pero conmigo no puedes! —Ludwig sintió un peso pluma en su espalda: Feliciano se le había subido encima. Tan molesto… le agarró antes de que ambos cayeran. Después lo depositó en el suelo.

—Vas a hacerte daño —avisó, y Feliciano atacó su orgullo, solo por el placer de molestar.

—Pues no es que puedas conmigo, Lud.

—Sí que puedo —dijo el otro, muy serio.

—Vee~ Yo peso sesenta y cinco —alzó los brazos al cielo—. Nunca podrás levantar eso.

Ludwig frunció el entrecejo, dubitativo. ¿Debía dejarse llevar de ese modo, como un adolescente hormonado? Era evidente que Feliciano solo quería su atención. Él no tenía nada que demostrar a nadie, además, no hacía deporte para el qué dirán: lo encontraba necesario y relajante.

—Además, ahora que he comido _biscotto_ peso más. No podrás… —Ludwig se había cansado de su cháchara. Lo cargó a la espalda como si fuera un fardo—. ¡Veeeeeee~!

Caminó con él varios pasos por la casa. Así los encontraron Gilbert y Antonio al abrir la puerta. Se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ludwig se volvió, desde la cocina.

— _Bruder_ … —el alemán dejó al medio mareado Feliciano sobre el sofá y se puso a ordenar la cocina para esconder su rubor.

—No sabíamos que tuvieras visita —se excusó Antonio yendo hacia la cocina y divisando el bizcocho inmediatamente—. Oh, qué buena pinta. ¿Lo cocinaste para nosotros?

Ludwig calló. Feliciano, en el sofá, trató de incorporarse. Ante sus ojos había un joven de pelo casi blanco, con ojos azules como los de Ludwig pero de diferente tonalidad, más claros.

—¡Ah, tú eres Gilbert! _¡Ciao!_ Ludwig me dijo que vendrías —el italiano le tendió la mano. Gilbert alzó las cejas.

—Eh… _chao_ —¿no habían visto a ese chico en algún sitio?

Antonio se sentó junto a Feliciano, sonriente, degustando el bizcocho.

—¿Te gusta? —sonrió el italiano, mirándole.

Antonio abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Eh… tú… tú…

Ludwig seguía en la cocina, tratando de tragarse la vergüenza. Menos mal que nadie le había interrogado.

—Soy Feliciano _. Ciao_ —también le tendió la mano, pero Antonio le dio dos besos.

—Esto está delicioso, Ludwig —a su lado, Feliciano puso ojos brillantes.

—¿En serio te gusta? ¡ _Bene!_ —Ludwig se volvió. ¿Pero cuántos años tenía ese muchacho? —. Lo hice yo.

Antonio se volvió para elogiar al italiano, mientras Gilbert se acercaba a su hermano.

—¿Un italiano que te trae postre casero? _Bruder_ , ¿algo que me quieras contar?

—No hay nada que te tenga que contar. Feliciano es mi amigo —iba a añadir "practicamos juntos italiano", pero se sonrojó solo por cómo sonaba esa frase—. ¿Y Francis?

—Tiene el hotel por un par de horas —Gilbert le guiñó un ojo.

—Demonios… si acaba de llegar —Ludwig movió la cabeza a uno y otro lado. Gilbert se encogió de hombros: la promiscuidad de Francis era conocida por todos, y no podía pasar más de una semana sin tener sexo, independientemente de mujeres u hombres. Detalles que Ludwig prefería obviar, por suerte él no había sido objeto de su deseo, pero a Antonio sí lo magreaba cuando le apetecía. El alemán arrugó el gesto: los latinos eran muy sobones. Porque ahí estaba el español, arrimado a Feliciano, con las piernas sobre él, charlando de vete a saber qué. Sus idiomas eran parejos y se podían entender sin hablar en italiano expresamente.

—Hey, es estupendo que tengas aquí a Feliciano —opinó Antonio—. Podríamos salir a cenar todos juntos.

—¡Di que sí, Luddy! —se emocionó Feliciano—. Conozco un sitio perfecto. Hacen una pasta muy rica.

—¿Conoces además sitios donde podamos ir a beber? —preguntó Antonio, contento.

—¡Claro! ¡Tenéis que probar el _spritz_!

—Francis se lo va a perder por irse con una fulana —rio Gilbert—, kesesese.

Y allá fueron los cuatro a comer deliciosa pizza italiana en _L'Angelo_ en el sestiere de San Marco. Por aquella zona, había mucha gente que conocía a Feliciano, y alguna mujer se paró a hablar con él. Feliciano les presentó a sus amigos. Encontraban muy curioso que cada uno fuera de un país diferente.

—Conoces a mucha gente, Feli —Antonio ya se había tomado confianzas el primer día, acortando el nombre del chico.

El italiano sonrió y su móvil comenzó a sonar.

— _Prego_ …

—¿Tú entiendes todo lo que habla, bruder? —le preguntó Gilbert a Ludwig cuando éste alzó el brazo para pedir la cuenta.

—Aún no sé italiano a ese nivel. Pero es fácil de entender. Cuando no habla muy deprisa.

Solo es despistado; despreocupado. Siempre está comiendo pasta y gesticula mucho. Le gustan mucho las muchachas y no para de adularlas en cuanto tiene oportunidad. Se desorienta, habla con la boca llena pero viste como un modelo de pasarela. Y me gustaría saber qué edad tiene, porque a veces parece no pasar de cuatro años, se dijo. Y recordó que Kiku lo llamó "tener buen chi", que era algo así como tener mucha vitalidad y espíritu, al parecer. El japonés estaba encantado con esa faceta de Feliciano. Lo único que le incomodaban eran los abrazos.

—Oye, Feli —habló de nuevo Antonio, que tenía cuerda para rato, estuviese sobrio o no—. ¿Tú tienes algún pariente en la torre del campanario?

—¡Sí! —juntó las manos, emocionado—. Mi _fratellino_ Lovino. Nos turnamos para tocar las campanas.

— _Fratellino_ es hermanito en italiano —explicó Ludwig, quien nuevamente, se preguntó por qué ambos hermanos trabajaban juntos. Quizá el Campanile les perteneciera o algo así. A veces vestían con ropajes realmente caros. Aunque no tenía motivo para sospechar que vinieran de buena familia, pues vestir bien era habitual en Italia.

—Creo… que ya me lo han presentado —asintió Antonio, y se abstuvo de comentar que los había echado de allí. De cualquier modo, una patada bajo la mesa por parte de Gilbert le advirtió: preferían que Ludwig no supiera de sus salidas sandungueras, no las entendería. Era demasiado serio—. De hecho… cuando te vi te confundí con él.

—Somos mellizoooos —canturreó Feliciano, y por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo traían la cuenta. Se deslizó para saludar a alguien en otra mesa.

En cuanto salieron a la calle, Feliciano sintió un pinchazo en su oreja: Ludwig se la estaba retorciendo.

—Te has vuelto a ir sin pagar. ¿Tú crees que es moral que te inviten todas las veces?

—Nooooooooo sé de qué hablas, Lud —dijo con un hilillo de voz.

—Estiraré más entonces para que recuerdes —e hizo un movimiento brusco. Feliciano se apartó, acurrucándose en el suelo. Antonio corrió hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa, Feli?

—N-no, nada. Me dio un pinchazo en la oreja —el español lo miró, suspicaz.

—¿En la oreja?

—Sí, a veces me pasa —elevó la vista y vio a Ludwig fulminándolo.

Antonio le ayudó a levantarse.

—Vamos, necesitamos que nos guíes a un local guay para beber, tío. Ha llamado Francis, se unirá después.

Comenzó a explicarle quién era Francis, cómo se conocieron, por qué los pájaros cantan y las nubes se levantan, y menos mal que en esta época Ludwig no era posesivo con el italiano, porque Antonio lo estaba monopolizando.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductor:
> 
> 1\. ¿Qué coño pasa aquí?
> 
> 2\. Estáis molestando en mi campanario.
> 
> 3\. Qué horror, español.
> 
> Marchaos ya si no queréis que llame a la policía.


	5. Natale con i tuoi, Pascua con chi vuoi

En el pub, decorado con fotos de la ciudad, había música para bailar y una barra en el lado derecho. Dos mujeres muy guapas, con cabello largo y ropa ajustada, sonreían mientras servían copas, moviéndose de forma sensual. Gilbert se atontó con las camareras y Antonio estuvo bromeando durante largo rato, comparándolas con Elizabeta, y amenazando con contarle a la chica cuánto se le iban los ojos al alemán. Una hora más tarde, Francis se añadió a la comitiva. Cuando conoció a Feliciano, se sorprendió del parecido con el chico del Campanile. Ludwig lo observaba todo atentamente: le llamaban la atención los gestos de los presentes; las mujeres vestidas como si se tratara de una pasarela; la cantidad de _spritz_ y alcohol que bebían. Si había algún lugar para juntar gente de otras nacionalidades y pasar desapercibido, eso era un pub.

Charló y bromeó junto a su hermano, hasta que éste decidió jugar con Antonio y Feliciano a poner motes a las personas, divirtiéndose con las respectivas traducciones, y en ese instante dieron las doce de la noche. El lugar se fue llenando más y la pista de baile estaba a rebosar. Feliciano y Antonio se animaron a bailar con Francis. Gilbert se les unió después. Ludwig pidió su cuarta cerveza. La camarera le sonrió y se estremeció: no se le daba bien responder a esas muestras de ligoteo y carraspeó. Justo en ese instante se abrió paso la copia de Feliciano, que se lo quedó mirando intensamente.

—Hum. _Ciao_ —saludó el alemán como era costumbre, pero el otro no le respondió. Escaneó el lugar hasta que su cabeza se paró en la pista de baile, y hacia allí fue. Ludwig los vio charlar; al poco rato volvieron a la barra.

—Ya tenía ganas de que conocieras a Lud, _fratello_ —la sonrisa de Feliciano se ensanchó y miró hacia el rubio—. Este es Lovino. Lovi, este es Ludwig.

Ludwig hizo un gesto frío con la cabeza como saludo.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Se le ve a distancia —gruñó el otro, y Ludwig no supo qué quiso decir con eso.

Lo taladró con la mirada para después mirarlo de arriba abajo, alzando las cejas. Después miró a su hermano y añadió:

—Feliciano, no vas vestido adecuadamente para estar aquí.

—¿Veee~? No era el plan. Iba a volver a casa, pero los amigos de Lud quisieron salir.

—Podrías haber ido a cambiarte —insistió el otro, mientras Ludwig observaba la conversación entre ambos, sujetando su cerveza—. Por lo menos ve al baño y péinate un poco.

Feliciano se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Aaah, ese ha sido Antonio. Ha estado jugando conmigo —Lovino dirigió inmediatamente sus ojos hacia la pista, donde los demás bailaban y reían ruidosamente—. Antonio es ese que baila tan bien.

Lovino dirigió su mirada hacia él y una sombra de disgusto cubrió su semblante.

—Maldito _spagnolo_ —apretó los puños, malhumorado—. Tómate algo conmigo, _fratello_ , y deja a esos idiotas.

Ludwig entendió perfectamente el italiano de Lovino, y abrió los ojos, sorprendido. El italiano le dirigió una mirada hosca, llamó a la camarera para pedir ginebra y cuando la chica se acercó, su rostro, movimientos y tono de voz se volvieron sensuales e insinuantes. Feliciano, a su lado, tomó un poco de su _spritz_.

—¿Quieres? —el rubio miró la bebida de Feliciano y negó con la cabeza.

—No, _grazie_. Prefiero la cerveza.

—Es verdad. En Alemania bebéis mucha cerveza. ¿A Gilbert le gusta tanto como a ti?

Le gusta tres veces más y si va acompañado de sus amigos, aún mejor. Pero Ludwig solo musitó un tímido "sí". Cuando Lovino tuvo su ginebra en la mano se movió con seguridad, poniéndose entre el germano y Feliciano, dándole la espalda al rubio.

—Lovino, no seas maleducado. No puedes darle la espalda a Luddy, vuélvete.

—Es contigo con quien quiero hablar, no con él.

Ludwig fue a replicar que no discutieran, pero alguien los sorprendió desde el otro lado.

—Feliciano —dijo un alegre Antonio, besando en la mejilla a… Lovino.

Ludwig y Feliciano esperaron una reacción que no tardó en llegar.

—¡ _Stronzo_ , no me toques! Eres más ciego que un topo —el español, en lugar de armar gresca, repuso:

—¡Anda! No eres el dulce de Feliciano, eres su increíble hermano.

Lovino murmuró algo en italiano, pisando al susodicho, quien en lugar de quejarse, rio. Alguien tiró de la manga de Ludwig para arrastrarlo al centro de la pista.

—F-Feliciano, yo no bailo —protestó el rubio en cuanto se vio envuelto en varios cuerpos moviéndose al compás de la música, pero el italiano no le oyó.

—¡Mi hermano está celoso, no le hagas caso! —le dijo, sonriendo, y Ludwig miró hacia la barra: Antonio estaba tratando de hablar con Lovino, mientras este apretaba su vaso con fuerza—. ¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidad?

Buena pregunta. Se suponía que esos días volvería a Alemania y pasaría las fiestas en compañía de Gilbert y quizá Roderich, pero sus planes se habían desmontado con la visita de su hermano y sus amigos.

—Podemos hacer una fiesta en mi casa, vee~ —sugirió Feliciano—. Nosotros siempre pasamos la Nochebuena solos. Quizá podáis venir todos. ¡Será divertido!

El alemán quedó pensativo. A Gilbert y los demás les encantaría esa idea. Fue a responder de forma afirmativa, pero entonces una muchacha delgada y con curvas de espanto agarró a Feliciano por el brazo, apartándolo.

— _¡Ragazza!_ —el chico se acercó, olvidándose de Ludwig para bailar con ella. Sonreía y coqueteaba sin pudor, momento que aprovechó el otro para volver a la barra. Un atrevido Antonio tenía encerrado de forma corporal a Lovino, de modo que no podía alcanzar su bebida sin tocarle a él. El italiano solo decía palabrotas, pero el español reía, como si la situación le hiciera gracia.

Del baño, meneando las caderas, atrayendo miradas del lugar como si se integrara a la perfección, volvió Francis.

—Ludwig, ¿qué te parecen las italianas? Tienen carácter, ¿ _non_?

—Tú sabrás, te has ligado a una —repuso el otro, sin entender realmente qué quería decir.

— _Mon chèri_ , pues claro. Hay que aprender idiomas, y ya sabes eso que dicen, se aprenden en la cuna o en la cama —extendió el brazo para llamar a la camarera y pedirle un cóctel—. Así que el chico del Campanile…

Y se volvió a evaluar a Feliciano. Las miradas de Francis eran siempre sucias y pervertidas, pero esperó que no sedujera a Feliciano, porque le dejaría con el corazón roto. Aunque… quizá el italiano fuese un donjuán, como algunos de sus _collaboratoris._

El francés, al ver la mirada seria de su amigo, se relajó, riendo.

—Tranquilo. No voy a meterme en terrenos ya conquistados.

—Estás confundido —replicó el rubio, cansado—. No tenemos ese tipo de relación.

Los hermosos ojos azules de Francis se ensancharon, atónitos.

—Ah, ¿todavía _non_? —un empujón y alguien mascullando insultos cortó su conversación: era Lovino yendo hacia la pista. Antonio apareció sujetando su mano y sonriendo tontamente.

—Lovino me ha mordido. Es un volcán en erupción.

— _Mon chèri_ , te pegará la rabia… —dijo el joven cogiendo la mano de su amigo y besándola sobre la herida. Gilbert apareció para unirse a la pandilla. Pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hermano y chocó su cerveza, vertiendo un poco en el proceso.

Pasaban de las dos de la noche cuando Ludwig miró el reloj y anunció a los demás que se retiraba a descansar. Entre algunas quejas e insistencias por parte de Gilbert y Antonio, se despidió de ellos alzando el brazo y se volvió hacia Feliciano, que charlaba animadamente con una camarera.

—Feliciano, me marcho.

—¡Veee~, yo te acompaño! —el alemán giró el rostro solo para encontrarse con los ojos inyectados en rabia de su hermano.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario.

—Si te vas con ese le prendo fuego a tu boceto —advirtió Lovino, con cara de malas pulgas. Feliciano se le echó encima enseguida.

—Veee~, ¿por qué? Y eso que te invité a venir para que los conocieras a todos…

—Yo solo vine por ti. Esta panda de locos está aquí de paso. Ven y tómate un _spritz_ conmigo.

—Ve, Feliciano —asintió Ludwig cuando el otro se volvió.

—Entonces hablamos, Luddy —el menor se puso de puntillas para estampar un beso en la mejilla del alemán, quien se puso rígido inmediatamente—. _Buona notte_.

Una fugaz sonrisa dulce y unas palabras susurradas en su oído fue todo el eco que acompañó a Ludwig hasta su apartamento. Por las calles resonaban zapatos de tacón y algunos gritos de júbilo, pues Venecia tampoco dormía de noche en fin de semana. Ludwig apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y soñó con rubios afrancesados e italianos malhumorados…

* * *

Lovino se subió el cuello de la chaqueta y suspiró, mientras miraba a través del escaparate cómo su hermano y ese idiota español hablaban con la cajera. Notaba cómo el frío le calaba los huesos. Maldita sea, ¿qué mierda hacían esos dos para estar hablando después de diez malditos minutos?

— _¡_ _Stronzo , io mi sto congelando!_

— _E vieni, fratello._

Diez minutos después salieron de la tienda, mientras Lovino refunfuñaba, malhumorado. ¡Le habían tenido esperando veinte malditos minutos ahí fuera!

—No seas rancio, estábamos comprando tu regalo… qué sensible eres, Lovino —el español fue a pasarle el brazo por los hombros, pero Lovino le dio un manotazo, volvió a hacer una escena, mentando a la madre.

—Antonio, déjale —pidió Feliciano, algo violentado—. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

—No importa. Estoy acostumbrado a las malas pulgas de Gilbert. Además, yo también me cabreo —sonrió el español, siguiendo a los otros dos por la calle, apretando los regalos de Francis y Gilbert en sus brazos. Se habían separado para poder comprar en paz los regalos de Navidad. Las calles estaban adornadas con muérdago y campanitas y en todas las plazas se escuchaban villancicos clásicos.

Atravesaron la Plaza de San Marcos, a esa hora abarrotada de gente. Antonio agarró a un hermano de la mano para no perderse, mientras Lovino soltaba varios insultos en italiano, menuda boca la suya.

—Lovi... voy a tener que lavarte esa boca con jabón…

—Si no entiendes italiano, _stronzo_ , no sé de qué mierdas te quejas…

—En mi país somos los reyes de las palabrotas. Solo con el tono sé que me estás insultando… a saber qué perlitas sueltas… aunque suena muy sexy. Hasta estoy emocionado.

Lovino soltó al imbécil, sonrojándose furiosamente. ¿Sexy? Nadie había nombrado su mal carácter con esa palabra. ¿Qué debía decir? Se apresuró a alcanzar a su hermano para salir de la multitud y perder de vista a Antonio. No le gustaba nada, se estaba pasando con su grosería.

Varios empujones y zancadas más tarde y una cruzada por el Puente Rialto llegaron a la casa de los italianos: era un caserío grande, antiguo, ubicado en el sestiere San Polo, de varias plantas. Una figura alta de cabello claro, cubierta por abrigo y bufanda de colores sobrios, se encontraba parado a unos metros más allá. Llevaba una bolsa. Feliciano corrió hacia él.

—Luddyyyyyyyy.

Lovino abrió la casa con sus llaves y se metió dentro sin invitar al resto. Antonio llegó junto a Feliciano y Ludwig.

—Habéis tardado veinte minutos —observó el alemán mirando su reloj, molesto—. ¿Y mi hermano?

—Nos separamos de ellos para comprar sus regalos —explicó Antonio, señalando su bolsa—. Quedamos en encontrarnos aquí, ¿no han llegado?

Ludwig suspiró, alzó la mirada al cielo.

—Gilbert no sabrá llegar aquí, a menos que Francis tenga una brújula o sepa moverse entre las calles de Venecia, cuya numeración de casas es una pesadilla. Me costó encontrarla hasta a mí.

Feliciano y Antonio se miraron, atónitos.

—Anda. Pues no lo sabíamos.

—Mi _fratello_ y yo no caímos en que podía ser difícil llegar aquí.

El ver el rostro de ambos, preocupado, Ludwig se apresuró a añadir:

—Bueno, los llamaré. Tampoco está lejos del Rialto. Id dentro —Ludwig alzó la bolsa y el español entró junto a Feliciano en la espaciosa casa. Cuarenta minutos después llegaban Francis y Gilbert, agotados y refunfuñando. Antonio no perdió oportunidad de burlarse.

—Joder, tíos. Tuvieron que ir a buscaros, como si fuerais nenas de primaria.

Gilbert se lo tomó bastante a pecho.

—¡Eh! Tú no fuiste asaltado por este francés pervertido. Bastante tenía con tratar de buscar las dichosas calles en el mapa, y los puñeteros barrios…

—Había mucho muérdago por la calle, _amour_. Tuve que besarle apropiadamente.

—¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no me gustan los hombres!

—Mis besos son exquisitos y se limpió la boca como si hubiera comido algo caducado —se giró hacia Antonio en pose dramática—. Incluso al muy idiota le entraron arcadas. Peleamos y algún malnacido llamó a la policía… —se volvió a Gilbert—. Te dejé el mapa porque creí que los alemanes eran expertos en cartografía… viendo que en seducción son muy deficientes.

Ludwig tosió, incómodo. Gilbert volvió a agarrar al francés del pelo.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Mi cabello no, alemán del demonio!

—¿De qué vas, francés cursi? ¿Te crees que todas las tías caen ante ti solo porque les guiñas un ojo? Elizabeta es inmune a ti porque ama mi increíble persona.

—Por eso lloras cuando te emborrachas, porque tu increíble persona no está a su lado —Gilbert tiró más del pelo y Francis volvió a agacharse, impidiendo que se los arrancara. Comenzó una nueva pelea entre ambos, hasta que una voz grave y fuerte pidió silencio. Feliciano tembló. Lovino se encogió. Antonio dio un respingo.

—¿No os da vergüenza? ¡Comportaos como adultos frente a los invitados! No os echo de aquí porque no es mi casa. ¡Feliciano, ayúdame con esto!

El italiano dio un salto, colocándose en dos segundos junto a Ludwig, aún medroso. Antonio los vio marcharse, pasó los brazos por los hombros de Francis y Gilbert. Sonriendo, recordó:

—Eh, tíos. Que es Nochebuena, está prohibido pelearse.

Gilbert, con los ojos empañados por la furia y la rabia, calló. Francis, a su lado, se ocupó de adecentarse el cabello.

—Ahora me vais a ayudar todos a sacar las cosas para la cena —ordenó Lovino aparentemente contagiado del tono marcial de Ludwig. Con lo que a él le gustaba mandar.

—Os parecéis mucho, joder —observó Antonio mirando a ambos italianos, que preparaban la cena cubiertos por un mandil para no mancharse.

Aquello pareció molestar al hermano mayor, quien le cerró la puerta en las narices junto a algún insulto. Antonio se encogió de hombros, riéndose del mal carácter de Lovino, y volvió al salón donde Ludwig y Francis ponían la mesa.

—¿Y Gilbert?

—Está llorando en el baño —bromeó Francis, y el susodicho no tardó en aparecer.

—¡Te he oído!

—Sin gritos, _bitte_ —estableció Ludwig observando los muebles y la composición de la casa. Había, junto a la mesa, un cartel de madera con un muérdago donde se leía " _Natale con i tuoi, Pascua con chi vuoi_ " (Navidad con los tuyos, pascua con quien quieras).

La casa no estaba tan ordenada como la suya, pero sacudió la cabeza, no debía fijarse en eso. Eran invitados, y se sentía halagado de que además estuvieran cocinando para ellos. Pronto aparecieron los hermanos llevando platos: primero, los antipasti, unos entremeses a los que siguieron espaguetis con almejas, el pescado, las verduras, fruta fresca y el turrón.

— _Ma mère_ … todo esto está delicioso. Cocináis bien —habló Francis, limpiándose con la servilleta tras el pescado.

—Eso es todo un halago viniendo de él —Antonio les guiñó el ojo.

Ludwig asintió. La cena no tenía nada que envidiar a las que él había tomado en ocasiones en restaurantes. Las verduras, de hecho, tenían el punto perfecto de cocción. Alzó la vista. Frente a él, Feliciano lo miraba, expectante.

—¿Y qué tradiciones tenéis en Venecia?

—Las mismas que en toda Italia —respondió Lovino, arrogante.

— _Fratello_ , no seas así —pidió Feliciano, y se acomodó para hablar—. Aquí hay cohetes en Nochevieja, en Nochebuena cenamos y al día siguiente nos damos los regalos de Navidad. Creo que como en la mayoría de Europa.

—Yo vengo del sur —interrumpió Lovino—. A nosotros nos gusta tirar muebles por la ventana —Antonio soltó una carcajada—. ¿De qué te ríes, _maledizione_? ¿Me ves con cara chiste o qué?

—Solo pensaba que… te pega —Antonio abrió la boca para degustar un trago del buen vino mientras Gilbert miró a uno y a otro.

—Bromeas, ¿no?

—¡Es verdad! —sonrió Feliciano—. Se establece un horario en la calle para que nadie pueda ser alcanzado por ningún mueble, pero es una tradición viva aún.

—¡Tío, qué genial! —rió Antonio, y él y Gilbert abrieron los ojos, emocionados.

—Si yo tirara algo, mi hermano me cortaría el cuello inmediatamente —dijo Gilbert, apenado.

—Es más bien una barbarie —susurró Francis, y el italiano lo miró con odio—. Mis pobres muebles están bien donde están.

—Es para liberarse de lo malo —explicó Lovino, sonrojado.

—A eso se le llama tirar la casa por la ventana —rio Antonio.

Feliciano llevaba ya rato con la vista en un pequeño jarrón que reconocía de una tía suya. Lo señaló.

— _Fratello_ , ¡qué buena idea que llenaras el jarrón de flores! —Lovino lo miró, alucinado. Después frunció el ceño y asintió, como si fuera un detalle sin importancia, pero Feliciano siguió—. Tienes que decirme dónde las compraste, ¿o te las regaló alguna _signorina_? Hermanitooo…

Frente a él, un alemán carraspeó.

—Esas flores las trajo Ludwig —observó Francis solo mirando a uno y a otro, y el alemán se sonrojó.

Lovino lo miró con odio y asco, no se sabe bien con cuánto porcentaje de cada cosa.

Naturalmente, Feliciano se puso de pie y aplaudió.

—¡Luddy! Qué buen gusto tienes.

—¡Come, _maledizione_! —ordenó Lovino, más rojo que el alemán.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que no eran tuyas? Sí que estás raro…

—¡Solo son unas flores, no discutáis! Simplemente, adornan la mesa. Es un detalle bonito, como solo Ludwig podría hacerlo —Lovino echaba humo. Su hermano estaba mirando con adoración al alemán cuadriculado solo porque había puesto unas malditas flores sobre la mesa. ¡Él había cocinado el panetone y seguro que se llevaba menos honores! Ese maldito alemán… si era un soso… tan estirado… y el español halagándole. Vaya par de idiotas…

—Feliciano, ¿y las mujeres? ¿Cuándo vienen? Mi corazón está henchido por verlas —dijo Francis suspirando ruidosamente, recibiendo otra mirada furibunda de Lovino.

—Vas a contaminar a nuestras mujeres con ese habla tan cursi —fue la respuesta de Lovino, mientras mordía con saña el pan.

— _Mon ami_ , no es que me esfuerce realmente… tengo este encanto que les hace caer ante mí —Gilbert y Antonio soltaron risas—. Pero tranquilo, no son solo las italianas. Hasta las alemanas han caído en mis redes… y esas son complicadas. ¿Recordáis, en el campus de Berlín? Qué tiempos aquellos…

Lovino se levantó para servir el postre. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía amigos tan idiotas? Es como si hubiera elegido el peor de cada país como muestra…

El panetone llevaba trozos de fruta escarchada y todos alabaron su delicioso sabor, lo que puso más contento a Lovino. Hicieron un brindis, charlaron, para después bailar y beber entre coquetas y hermosas mujeres italianas. Todos, menos Ludwig, arrinconado en un lugar del salón, observando y con un vaso de cerveza en la mano.

Antonio había propuesto un juego de grupo y todos tenían que escribir en un papel un objeto, una acción y a una persona. Esos papeles se repartieron. El juego consistía en matar a la persona del papel con la acción y el objeto garabateados. Como premio, un vino de la región de la Toscana. Ni falta hacer decir que Francis y Antonio competían por ella como si les fuera la vida. Algunas mujeres, más interesadas en ambos que en el juego en sí, fueron eliminadas enseguida. Ludwig también perdió cuando Gilbert se acercó con un jarrón y le tiró agua por encima. Tuvo que ir a quitarse la chaqueta del traje, y su hermano se llevó una regañina. Gilbert sonrió ruidosamente, hasta que una mujer le pisoteó bailando, le susurró "estás muerto" y se acabó lamentando en el baño durante un rato, mientras pasaba sus papeles a la mujer que sí seguiría el juego.

* * *

El alcohol pasaba de mano en mano, las horas de baile se convirtieron en momentos de sofá y manta, el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en cada uno de ellos después de las cuatro de la mañana.

Ludwig se había retirado a alguna habitación a dormir; Francis estaba tumbado junto a dos italianas, perdiendo el juego cuando una de ellas trató de meterle mano y el rubio se lo permitió… aun así la noche prometía mucho más que estar metido en el juego, por tanto, no se quejó. Antonio… trataba de abrirse paso hacia el baño, bajando por error a la bodega, cuando tropezó con alguien.

— _¡Maledizione!_ —gritó un muchacho agarrándose el pie—. ¡Me pisaste!

Se movió hacia la luz que arrojaba la poca iluminación del lugar, que se encargó de mostrar su rostro malhumorado, de labios rojos y pelo castaño. Los ojos, iracundos, lo miraron con confusión. No parecían estar muy sobrios.

—¿Quién eres? —la respuesta vino en forma de acoso y derribo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el italiano, tenía tras él la fría pared de la bodega y unos labios urgentes y suaves moviéndose sobre los suyos. La sangre alcoholizada mezclada con su cansancio y rabia, le hizo responder con vehemencia, a pesar de que fuera un hombre. Hubo lametazos, mordidas y cabezazos contra la pared por parte del italiano. Impedidos para respirar, se separaron.

—Estás muerto, Lovino —le susurraron al oído.


	6. Besos y halagos

6\. Besos y halagos

Cuando el italiano se despertó notó un peso muerto en su pecho y un sabor realmente desagradable en su boca. Resaca. Joder. No tendría que haber bebido tanto. Trató de incorporarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Volvió a dormir un rato más. Se despertó de nuevo y tanteó el lado derecho, encontrando media copa de vino. Se la echó a la boca.

—Mala idea… —susurró. Acababa de desgraciar el sabor del vino en su boca.

Molesto, empujó a su compañera de cama. Después recordó que no había ninguna italiana con ese corte de cabello. Entró en pánico. Saltó de la cama, se tropezó, pero ninguna de estas acciones despertó al durmiente. Un hombre, comprobó con error Lovino. Uno de los idiotas extranjeros. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama para ver bien su cara.

— _Cazzo, le spagnolo_ …

En su horror, había olvidado examinarse: el español estaba vestido completamente: él no. ¿Habría abusado de él? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Y por qué no se acordaba? Pero sexo… entre dos hombres, dolía. Solo parecía tener dolor en la cabeza. ¿Y si solo se magrearon?

— _Ughs, questo è ripugnante…_

Lovino recogió su ropa y se la puso, aún con la cabeza pesada. Se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse y frotarse el cuerpo con intensidad. Fuera lo que fuere, decidió que prefería mantenerse en la ignorancia. Su propia persona acabó de convencerse de que se había acostado con ropa, había tenido calor durante la noche y se la había quitado. Que el español apareciera allí de mañana… bueno, ya podía darle una explicación, _maledizione_.

Olía a comida, su apetito se intensificó. Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina: allí estaba su hermanito Feliciano cocinando con ese rubio forzudo. Arrugó la nariz, disgustado.

— _Buongiornooo_ —saludó Feliciano yendo a abrazarlo, pero el otro lo apartó.

—Dame una maldita pastilla.

—Desayuna primero, _fratello_. Te sentirás mejor.

La mesa de la cocina, con mantel, jarra de zumo, servilletas y vasos, era demasiado apetecible para dejarla pasar. Lovino se agarró a la primera silla. Alguien le puso un vaso con una aspirina y se la tragó sin más. Un plato de salchichas apareció ante su visión. Lovino alzó la mirada, topándose con los ojos cerúleos del alemán, que ni siquiera le puso buena cara.

— _Fratello_ , come.

—No quiero esto, tráeme pan y tomate.

—No seas desagradecido. Además, vamos a desayunar contigo… —Lovino murmuró algo, malas palabras, y se metió una salchicha a la boca. Le supo deliciosa, pero nunca lo diría. Tragó un vaso de zumo de arándano, agarró un trozo de pan del cesto y untó tomate natural sobre él. Después, le echó unas especias. Se inclinó sobre la silla, observando el show. El alemán servía a Feliciano el zumo y éste le sonreía, dándole las gracias. Se le escapó una patada, pero Ludwig lo ignoró, tosiendo.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —preguntó a bocajarro el mayor, y los otros lo miraron como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—Yo no sé tú, _fratello_ , pero creo que me quedé dormido en el sofá con una chica.

Lovino se sonrojó furiosamente, paseando la mirada de uno a otro. Ludwig no podía ser culpado de nada porque fue de los primeros en irse a la cama, y él recordaba precisamente haberle guiado hacia una habitación de invitados. La más fría. Para ver si se le aclaraban las ideas. Su hermano… bueno, él le tenía vigilado hasta que bebió demasiado… no lo recuerda. Y obviamente, el detalle de haber despertado junto al español nadie lo iba a saber.

Una cabeza rubia se asomó junto a unas risitas de chicas.

—Huele rico por aquí. ¿Les importa compartir, señores?

Feliciano se levantó, contento.

—Francis, _buongiorno_ , veeee~ —sonrió al ver a dos italianas cogidas cada una de un brazo—. Veo que lo pasaste bien.

— _Molto bene_ —sonrió el francés, besando a ambas chicas—. Italia rebosa belleza.

—Nosotros vamos a terminar enseguida. La mesa no es muy grande, si esperáis, será toda para vosotros.

—Aprovecharemos para asearnos —dijo una de las chicas, y volvieron a desaparecer.

Al tomar su lugar en la mesa, el francés, junto a las chicas y Gilbert, que se unió con una impresionante resaca, recordó:

—¿Quién ganó la botella? —las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

—Yo no tengo papeles —dijo una.

—Yo sí —dijo la otra, pero los mantuvo lejos del francés—. No voy a enseñártelos.

—Si ya he perdido, _mon amie_ , ¿qué más te da?

—Los robarás —dijo malévola, que había calado a Francis en una noche.

Francis insistía en que por haber ganado la botella, los ganadores debían besarse como castigo. Estaba deseando saber quiénes habían resultado ganadores; a él le daba igual haber perdido porque se había llevado dos premios carnales muy interesantes. Lovino bufó al escucharle hablar así, y discutieron sobre cómo enamorar a una mujer.

—Nosotras nos vamos a marchar, chicos. Muchas gracias por la noche y el desayuno —agradeció una de ellas, besándolos en la mejilla como despedida.

A Lovino le supieron rancios todos esos besos, sin motivo alguno.

Cuando tres de las chicas se habían marchado, Francis notó la ausencia de Antonio y fue a buscarlo, trayéndolo despeinado, desarreglado y mareado. A Lovino se le giró el estómago al verlo, y temió echar el desayuno.

—¿Tienes tomateeee? —preguntó a nadie en particular, y Feliciano sonrió.

—Mira, _fratello_ , tenéis los mismos gustos —el español dio una vaga mirada a Lovino. Después, le sonrió.

Francis llevaba los papeles del juego en la mano. Lovino los conocía muy bien, porque eran los suyos. Como el español lo había matado, se tenía que quedar con aquellos que él llevaba; y en ellos estaba escrito el nombre de Antonio, por lo que no se podía matar a él mismo, lo que le hacía ganador, junto a Alessandra, una de las chicas de Francis. El rubio dio la lata hasta que ambos se besaron.

Nadie notó cómo cierto italiano aplastaba con saña uno de los cojines del sofá.

* * *

Ludwig dirigía con solemnidad y seriedad la entrega de los regalos vaciados previamente bajo el árbol de Navidad que adornaba el enorme salón. Todas las chicas, salvo Alessandra, sentada junto a Francis, se habían marchado a sus respectivos hogares.

Feliciano estaba mirando, absorto, su estuche de lápices y carboncillos. Su regalo era el más caro. Elevó la mirada para sonreír al alemán, que, de pie junto al árbol, examinaba sus gemelos en forma de mecanismo de reloj. Ludwig sonrió a Feliciano porque era evidente quién habían elegido los regalos de cada uno.

—Yo te los pongo —se ofreció Feliciano, saltando del sofá para acercarse al otro.

Francis, alucinado, no podía dejar de quejarse, mirando su cinturón de castidad.

—¿De quién ha sido la idea de comprar esto? Sois unos cabrones…

Antonio se meaba de la risa, tirando a Gilbert de la manga de su camisa, como si no pudiera más.

Lovino, de espaldas al español, sujetaba en sus manos dos retales de lo que parecía ser ropa cara y de marca. Recordaba todavía cuando la había comprado su hermano: ese idiota de Antonio lo acompañaba, y seguro que había elegido la camisa verde. No parecía del gusto de Feliciano. Frunció el ceño, enfadado. La tiraría en cuanto esos idiotas se marcharan.

Lo que más le preocupaba no era eso. Demonios, el idiota de su hermano menor estaba poniendo una cara de adoración a esa masa de músculos alemana como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida… si ese tío ni siquiera podía reírse. Además, parecía un robot. Qué fastidio. Para colmo, el soberbio francés se había llevado a dos italianas a la cama, cuando era él quien solía lograr un polvo para Nochebuena. ¿Qué les estaba pasando a las mujeres de su país?

* * *

—Creo que deberías dibujar más, Feliciano —dijo Ludwig mientras contemplaba los bocetos en el frío cuarto del italiano—. Tienes mucho talento. Estoy seguro de que hay algún lugar donde podrías exponerlos…

—Pero Luddy… tienen fallos. Hay pintores mucho mejores aquí, es difícil hacerse hueco entre los mejores dibujantes.

—Tonterías, no crees en ti —el alemán paseó la vista por el desnudo de una mujer. Las formas de su cuerpo y cómo posaba le hicieron sonrojarse.

—¿Ese te gusta? —sonrió a su lado Feliciano, travieso.

—¡N-no! E-es decir, me gustan todos. No ese especialmente… ¿Es… la conoces?

—¿A ella? Sí, posó para mí. Es una compañera de la universidad, lo hice hace mucho tiempo. Perdimos el contacto. Me hizo prometer que le cambiaría la cara, así que la hice de espaldas y de ese modo se sintió menos incómoda.

Ludwig se preguntó si habían sido novios; si se había acostado con ella; si le había dejado acariciar ese cuerpo tan bien formado… suspiró. Demasiado tiempo sin sexo, se dijo. Las italianas eran bellas, con carácter, y cariñosas. Sus cuerpos eran bonitos. Además, se arreglaban mucho más que las alemanas. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué la comparación?

—¿Lud?

—Hace frío en este cuarto.

—Es para que se conserven mejor las pinturas.

—¿Pintas aquí? Cogerás un resfriado.

Feliciano trotó hasta la ventana para volverla a bajar.

—En realidad dibujo más en el salón, o en mi cuarto. Además, uso mucho el carboncillo, más que el óleo.

Ludwig solo lo miró de arriba abajo, sopesando la delgadez del chico. Al menos, tenía energía para contrarrestar el frío.

—Cuídate.

Feliciano sonrió ante la muestra de afecto de Ludwig. Ya había identificado cuándo una sola palabra significaba preocupación o cariño, ante la falta de contacto físico que su amigo demostraba.

—¿Bajamos con los demás?

—Creo que es hora de volver al apartamento —Ludwig miró su reloj. Era casi la hora de comer.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, eres bienvenido. Lovino también lo pasó en grande, aunque no lo diga.

Ludwig pensó en las claras patadas por debajo de la mesa, aparte de las miradas hostiles.

—Me pregunto por qué me odia.

Feliciano se colgó de su brazo mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras.

—Ni caso, él es así con todo el mundo.

Gilbert, Ludwig, Francis y Antonio, regalos en mano, se fueron despidiendo de los italianos. Alessandra, junto al francés, tenía toda la pinta de querer seguir la fiesta.

Antonio abrazó a todo el mundo, y cuando se despidió de Lovino, le añadió un beso en la mejilla. El italiano le empujó, asqueado, y le cogió fuertemente de las solapas de su camiseta para preguntarle algo aparte.

— _¡Stronzo!_ Explícame por qué me besaste si en el papel ponía que solo tenías que pisarme.

Antonio se rascó la nuca, sin entender.

—¿Te besé? Estaba muy borrachoooooo… ja,ja,ja,ja,ja. Puede ser. Bueno, no es para tanto. Así tienes un regalo más que el resto.

—Eres un _imbrogliare,_ vete ya —añadió, avergonzado por el hecho de recordar el beso en la bodega y que el español no lo hiciera.

—Eres mi italiano favorito —declaró Antonio abrazándole de nuevo, pero retirándose antes de que la fiera Lovino pudiera cometer violencia sobre su persona.

* * *

Los visitantes exprimían el tiempo a conciencia, disfrutando las vistas y parajes de la zona y cómo no, la vida nocturna. Ludwig se preguntaba si no se cansaban de hacer todos los días lo mismo; él solía acompañarles durante el día, pero prefería retirarse pronto a descansar. Seguía escrupulosamente su rutina de ejercicio, trabajaba aunque estuviera de vacaciones y descansaba y comía saludablemente. Su hermano no era tan aficionado a guardar las formas, y más cuando éstas le impedían disfrutar de la vida. Gilbert quería a Ludwig, pero no había forma de que ambos llegaran a un acuerdo para divertirse; para el menor, la diversión bien podía consistir en un libro y una cerveza; Gilbert necesitaba salir a la calle, e Italia bullía de vida y entusiasmo.

Pero ese día, la paciencia de Ludwig llegó a un punto extremo.

Acababa de cenar y estaba repasando una información sobre aislantes hidrófugos para muros, sentado en el sofá, frente al portátil -todo recogido y ordenado-, cuando el timbre sonó varias veces.

— _¡Prego!_ —gritó, levantándose, preocupado. Nadie llamaba así. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo en el barrio?

Al abrir, un pesado fardo despeinado cayó sobre su pecho.

—¡Feliciano! —el cuerpo de su amigo se agarró malamente a sus ropas.

—Luddy…

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —cerró la puerta y le sujetó como pudo para que no cayera. Lo dirigió hacia el sofá. Su cara estaba afiebrada y su rostro sonrojado. Reconoció los síntomas de inmediato—. ¿Bebiste?

—T-tus amigos ssssson muy simpáticossss —dijo en un pobre italiano, y se le giraron los ojos.

—¿Estuviste con Gilbert? Esos descarados… ¿te dejaron venir solo? Me van a oír —el rubio le quitó los zapatos y colocó su cuerpo en horizontal. Al poco rato vino con una manta y la puso sobre él.

—Luddy —gimió el italiano agarrándose a su brazo—. No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

—Tu hermano se preocupará si no vuelves. Ya son las doce de la noche, ¿dónde ibas?

—M-me encontré a Gilbert en la plaza de San Marcos, est-estaban tirando cosassss a las palomas —gesto claro de desaprobación de Ludwig, a pesar de que las palomas no podían haber estado allí a esa hora— y me dijo que me fuera con ellos.

—¿No te acompañó nadie?

Inmediatamente, sonó el móvil de Ludwig, que se apresuró a cogerlo. Feliciano le escuchó dirigir varios insultos en alemán al del otro lado, así que se relajó, sabiendo que Gilbert se lo estaba explicando todo. No le apetecía mucho hablar, estaba mareado.

Al colgar, Ludwig le mandó llamar a Lovino para decirle dónde estaba.

—Yo… yo le llamo pero no quiero ir a casa —suplicó Feliciano—, _fratello_ tardará en volver y yo no quiero caminar ahora ni estar solo allí.

Ludwig suspiró pesadamente. Que su hermano y sus amigos se fueran de juerga por ahí no le importaba, pero que siguieran siendo irresponsables cuando además se le unían otras personas no tenía perdón. ¿Qué iba a hacer él con Feliciano en la casa?

El estómago del italiano rugió.

—¿Has comido algo? —ante la negativa del otro, fue hacia la cocina y preparó una ensalada y un poco de pollo. Al volver, Feliciano estaba frito. Lo despertó.

—Come algo, te sentirás mejor. Y después puedes dormir.

Feliciano asintió, aunque su cabeza pesaba. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio, hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía tanto, pero se estaba divirtiendo con los amigos de Ludwig y no notó el paso del tiempo, ni el número de copas.

— _Grazie_ —lo devoró todo. Mientras tanto, el alemán se concentró en leer sus artículos, aunque desistió, porque estar con Feliciano era como tener a un niño pequeño a su lado, protestando y pidiendo cosas.

Quiso decirle que lo estaba molestando, pero entonces levantó la mirada hacia él y proclamó:

—Luddy es el mejor. Me cuida y se preocupa por mí, veee~

—Duérmete.

—Sí, señor —Feliciano se levantó, retirándose toda la ropa en su presencia.

—¿Q-qué haces, _verdammt_?

—El señor mandó acostarse —dijo, frotándose los ojos, aún mareado.

Ludwig gruñó y se sonrojó de inmediato, dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado.

—N-no tengo pijama para prestarte.

—N-no pasa nada. Yo duermo desnudo —explicó Feliciano, y Ludwig tuvo que agarrarle otra vez.

— _Mein gott_ , ¿qué te bebiste?

—Abrázame.

—No soy tu madre. Duérmete —el rubio le acomodó unos cojines bajo la cabeza. Se levantó para poner un poco la calefacción, no fuera que el otro se resfriase. Recogió las prendas que había tirado y las dobló, poniéndolas sobre el sofá. Lo miró, preocupado. Esa noche durmió también en el sofá.

* * *

Feliciano lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro: parecía estar bien, aunque tenía ojeras. Miró alrededor: la sartén estaba al fuego, y varios ingredientes yacían desmembrados sobre las encimeras. Un olor muy agradable impregnaba todo el salón.

— _Buongiorno, amici_ —se dirigió a él y le dio un abrazo ligero—. Siéntate, enseguida te llevo tus crepes.

Ludwig alzó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Pues no estaba Feliciano cocinando para él? Comenzó a cantar, mientras iba de un lado a otro de la cocina, con bastante energía.

Ludwig suspiró y se sentó en la barra de la cocina. Feliciano terminó de prepararlo todo, entregándole al final un delicioso plato de crepes con chocolate y plátano.

—Buen provecho.

—Hum, _grazie_ —respondió el alemán, aún impresionado.

—Son los favoritos de Lovino —informó Feliciano.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, _grazie_ por cuidarme.

Ludwig se terminó el desayuno, quizá demasiado rápidamente (aún le sorprendían las habilidades culinarias de Feliciano) y recordó que tenía una bronca que echar a su hermano. Cogió el móvil, marcó, pero nadie respondió.

—Ese irresponsable… me va a oír.

—Luddy, voy a volver. Mi hermano debe estar enfadado —Ludwig se volvió a mirar el desastre que era la cocina, llena de cacharros y derivados, pero tampoco podía decir nada. Se puso a recogerlo.

—Ve, entonces. No queremos que tu hermano se preocupe.

—Veeee~, _grazie_ , Lud, eres tan amable… —Feliciano le abrazó por detrás, quedándose pegado a él un poco de tiempo más del habitual—. Oh, tu abdomen está muy duro.

—Es por el ejercicio —respondió incómodo el rubio, también por el abrazo.

—Algún día tienes que dejarme pintarte desnudo. Debes ser muy hermoso —Feliciano le dijo eso como si pidiera usar el baño. Los colores asomaron peligrosamente a su rostro, y se le hinchó la vena de la frente.

—Márchate ya —ordenó.

El alemán se volvió cuando la puerta se cerró y los " _ciao, ciao_ " dejaron de escucharse.

_Maldito Feliciano, diciendo eso como si fuera un halago…_

* * *

—Kesesesesese, no es para tanto, Ludwig, no seas aguafiestas _—_ dijo Gilbert restándole importancia mientras se inclinaba en el sofá y pasaba el brazo por la nuca, completamente repuesto de la noche anterior.

—Te voy a decir una cosa, Gilbert. Tú no tuviste que escuchar a un italiano gritándote al oído, acusado de haberte robado a su hermano para realizar hábitos indecorosos…

—No es como que sea mentira, hermano. Tu sobreprotección por ese chico parece un poco desmedida — Los pies se acomodaron en la mesita de centro, justo donde Ludwig dejaba el portátil.

—Ya basta. No cambies de tema. Hablamos de tu irresponsabilidad.

—Tranquilo, no creo que vuelva a venir con nosotros, salió corriendo porque prefiere estar contigo. ¿Qué planes tienes para la última noche del año, aparte de querer pasarlo con mi increíble persona?

—¿Seguimos hablando de fiestas? —protestó Ludwig, enfadado—. Avísame cuando tengas algo más que decirme.


	7. Después del Capodanno

_La notte di Capodanno_ fue la primera vez que Ludwig extrañó a Feliciano. Gilbert, Antonio y Francis decidieron celebrar en alguna macrofiesta la entrada del nuevo año. El rubio, con una taza de chocolate que Antonio había preparado el día anterior, contemplaba desde al altana de su apartamento el Campanile, anunciando sin parar la hora con sus campanadas, a pesar de los días de fiesta. El frío calaba los huesos, pero Ludwig quiso robar una mirada de la ciudad en pleno jolgorio. Pasada la medianoche, había visto fuegos artificiales procedentes de Lido y había tomado algunas cervezas con los demás. Algunas imágenes de los últimos días se repitieron con exactitud en su memoria.

El vuelo a Alemania despegaba en tres días, y allí estaría él despidiendo a Gilbert y los demás. Había hecho una llamada internacional desde su teléfono solo para desear un buen año a su primo Roderich y agradecerle que estuviera cuidando a sus canes. El austriaco lo estaba pasando muy bien y Ludwig pensó que era demasiado amable. De pequeño, Roderich siempre fue un niño muy llorón y bastante escrupuloso, y Gilbert se mofaba de él en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Ni después de la adultez habían podido tolerarse. La relación con Ludwig era más calmada. Ambos podían leer juntos, y relajarse con actividades culturales, por lo que siempre se comprendieron, de algún modo.

Se quitó la bufanda mientras bajaba, dejó la taza, ya vacía, sobre la pila de la cocina y se dispuso a descansar. En pijama y zapatillas, lavó sus dientes y se puso a leer un libro muy interesante que había cogido en la biblioteca. El libro hablaba sobre conspiraciones ocultas entre gobiernos y chantajes políticos. Una suerte que tuvieran una joya así en su idioma. En italiano nunca podría haberlo entendido.

Aunque la fiesta seguía en Venecia y los ruidos en la calle no acabarían hasta el amanecer, a Ludwig no le costó conciliar el sueño. Durmió con el libro entre los brazos.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar su salón dominado por tres borrachos durmiendo la mona, sus miembros revueltos entre ellos, roncando sonoramente (ah, ese era Gilbert) y completamente desnudos. Eso sí, tapados por la manta.

Ludwig se planteó, por un momento, arrojarles un cubo de agua; pero eso mancharía su sofá, su salón y dudaba mucho que esos tres estuvieran por la labor de limpiar y recoger. Sin embargo, en la mesa había un rotulador permanente… una idea malévola cruzó su mente.

Había pensado que eso les enseñaría a pensarse las cosas dos veces, pero cuando los tres fenómenos se miraron sus caras para encontrar un mensaje escrito sobre sus frentes y escuchó sus risas, supo que quizá lo del cubo de agua hubiera sido mucho mejor. El más molesto fue Francis, que mandó a Antonio a comprar toallitas para bebés porque se negó a echarse alcohol para disolver la tinta, porque él cuidaba mucho su piel. Cuando, finalmente, el mensaje de "soy irresponsable" desapareció de sus frentes, los tuvimos de mejor humor para su regreso a Alemania.

Ludwig admitió su soledad de nuevo al verlos volver. Y así, la rutina volvió a su vida.

Continuó sus clases de italiano. El primer día lo dedicaron a contarse sus respectivas navidades. Al término de la misma, Kiku y Ludwig hablaron largamente en el apartamento que el primero compartía con otro estudiante japonés. Kiku confesó haber echado de menos Venecia, a pesar del reconforte que suponía volver a casa. Esa fue la primera vez que Ludwig se dio cuenta de algo: pasando las vacaciones fuera de su país, no había echado de menos ninguna de sus tradiciones; si acaso, la rutina con los canes. Nada más hubo revuelto su mundo. O mejor dicho, su mundo estaba del revés desde su llegada a Italia.

Kiku también preguntó por Feliciano, y Ludwig se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no le importaba volver a verlo.

Sin embargo, dos días después, a la salida de clase, el alemán salía de la Basílica y elevaba la vista a la torre: según la posición del ángel, no parecía avecinarse _Aqua alta_. Tras la observación de Feliciano, Ludwig acertaba siempre si iba a llover solo mirando la silueta de la figura sagrada.

El rubio quedó largo tiempo de pie, parado. Fue incluso empujado por algún turista. Cuando se dio cuenta, llevaba ahí tres largos cuartos de hora.

"Estoy perdiendo el norte. ¿Realmente me encuentro tan agobiado del trabajo? Me apetece mucho salir a beber".

Bien, eso tenía fácil solución. En el casco antiguo existía una gran variedad de bares, si bien la mayoría eran costosos en la zona cercana a la basílica. Eligió uno en el distrito de Dorsoduro, al oeste, y cuando estaba relajado mirando alrededor del lugar, su teléfono dio un brinco.

Una ruidosa y melodiosa voz habló atropelladamente.

— _¡Ciao, ciao!_ Luddy, ¿dónde estás? Estoy en tu casa, veeee~ —el alemán parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Cómo que estás en mi casa? ¿Qué significa eso?

Se escuchó un golpe sordo.

—¡V-veee~? _Maledizione, questa pietra_ …

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Feliciano, contesta! —como el italiano colgara el teléfono, la ansiedad cubrió el pecho de Ludwig, que apenas tuvo tiempo para dejar las monedas de su consumición y salir corriendo en dirección a su apartamento. Se chocó con varias personas en el camino, porque, horror, los italianos debían temer poco por su vida, colocándose delante, con la velocidad que llevaban sus piernas.

Solo paró dos veces en su carrera, y al final tuvo que hacerlo para coger aire, y recuperar su pulso. La recuperación fue mucho más rápida al ver a Feliciano sano y salvo frente a su portal: a su lado, una piedra fuera del empedrado había sido pateada. El italiano tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Caminó, desgarbado y cojo, hacia el alemán.

—¡No seas exagerado! ¡Esa piedra no puede atacar ni a un mosquito! —el muchacho solo elevó la cara, sus ojos se abrieron por la ilusión y sonrió enormemente.

—Luddy, te eché de menos —y constriñó su cuerpo con fuerza.

Ludwig tuvo que ponerle una mano en el hombro para frenar su impulso; porque Feliciano era torpe, delicado y gafe. Sin embargo, ¡cuánta fuerza demostraba en determinados momentos! Nadie lo había abrazado con tanta… necesidad. Las mujeres alemanas no solían ser muy afectuosas, y él tampoco. Entendió la incomodidad de Kiku del primer día.

Atropelladamente, Feliciano le explicó todas sus aventuras en el sur de Italia, donde habían pasado el resto de las vacaciones, mientras Ludwig metía la llave, dando paso a ambos a su morada. Feliciano se echó sobre el sofá jalando al rubio, reclamando atención. Como tosiera varias veces, Ludwig le reprendió si había estado allí sin ropa, y Feliciano dijo que el sur de Italia era cálido y no había tanta humedad como en Venecia.

—…y te hice un dibujo, Luddy.

El italiano desdobló un papel que había guardado en su bolsillo y lo mostró.

Ludwig se quedó sin respiración.

Era su apartamento, en carboncillo. Los cimientos de su vivienda, poniendo especial énfasis en la estructura, con exquisita exactitud de las medidas entre suelos y techos, muros externos, ventanas, cubiertas, las vigas que sobresalían por el tejado; la altana, el empedrado, alguna flor silvestre que crecía por la humedad; tenía incluso exquisitos detalles como suciedad en las paredes o ramas rotas de plantas que Feliciano había añadido.

Algo así no podría haberse dibujado de memoria, ni siquiera con un compás. Solo un artista prodigioso podría haber dado vida a tremenda construcción. Si jamás hubiera visto un dibujo de Feliciano, nunca habría creído verlo salir de su mano. Pero tenía varios colgados en su casa, y podía incluso reconocer diversos detalles del dibujo -como un gato lamiéndose en la esquina, o un trozo de helado caído-, como suyos.

Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron enormemente ante el escrutinio del alemán.

—¿Hay algo mal?

—¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar así?

Esta vez, Ludwig le cogió del brazo sin saber cuánta fuerza hacía. Feliciano se encogió.

—M-me enseñó mi _nonno_ , ya te lo dije… ¡cof! y también en la universidad. Haces daño, Lud.

El alemán se sonrojó, le soltó y le pidió disculpas.

—T-tu… ¿tu hermano también dibuja?

—Oh, no, Lovino odia el pincel y odia que yo dibuje. Dice que solo es una tontería, porque me hace perder el tiempo que debería estar dedicando a las chicas, aunque yo siempre tengo tiempo para ellas, porque cuando puedo tomo algo y flirteamos, a veces…

Ludwig desconectó de la charla sinsentido del otro. Se levantó y comparó el dibujo junto a otro que tenía sujeto con un imán en la nevera. Se giró. Feliciano estaba a su lado, expectante, queriendo escuchar la opinión del rubio porque había estado haciendo ese dibujo pensando en él y sobre todo quería sus halagos. Necesitaba su atención.

—¿A ti te gustaría dedicarte a esto?

Feliciano escrutó el rostro del alemán, el cual no mostraba ninguna emoción; si acaso, tenía una mirada dura y determinada.

—A-a mí me encanta dibujar, es lo que más me gusta después de la pasta y el _gelato_. ¡Cof, cof!

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Trabajarías en esto?

Feliciano saltó de un lado a otro, porque eso parecía ser algo muy positivo, aunque Ludwig no le diera un beso ni le abrazara porque le hubiera encantado.

—Tiene que ser más divertido que dar campanazos —concluyó, agarrando una fruta de la nevera y yéndose de nuevo al sofá.

Más divertido y menos peligroso, desde luego, pensó Ludwig, recabando todos los dibujos que decoraban su piso y dejándolos sobre su carpeta de trabajo, con un plástico para que no se deterioraran.

El lunes los llevó a la oficina y se los mostró a Marco.

—¿Qué opinas?

—¿Ya te codeas con artistas, Ludwig? Mira que no hace ni un año que has llegado aquí, vas a llegar lejos. O no me digas que son tuyos y por eso pasas de ir a fiestas.

El rubio ignoró la cháchara y preguntó:

—¿A quién podrían interesarles, profesionalmente hablando?

—¿De aquí, quieres decir? —Ludwig asintió, y Marco estuvo hablando durante quince minutos hasta darle un nombre.

* * *

Feliciano saltó de nuevo tras dar la campanada de las seis. Su cuerpo, por algún motivo, no estaba tan ágil como siempre. Se agarró el estómago. Su fratello no lo sabía, pero había estado comiendo _gelato_ a escondidas en las vacaciones. Tendría que tener cuidado, no podía faltar al trabajo, Lovino se enfadaría. Él hizo mucho esfuerzo porque ambos estuvieran allí, ese campanario era su única vía de ingresos. Dejaría de comer durante tres días _gelato_ , eso haría.

Sin embargo, dos días después, por supuesto sin haber podido ni querido acatar sus planes previos, cayó con fiebre en la cama. Cuando Lovino fue a sacudirle para darle el relevo, se encontró con un Feliciano que gimoteaba.

— _Fratello,_ _per favore_ , pídeme el día libre.

— _Maledizione_ , estás ardiendo. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese rubio forzudo? —Feliciano calló, y eso fue una respuesta muy clara para Lovino—. Así que ha sido él… espera que le ponga una mano encima.

Feliciano apenas pudo elevar su cuerpo de la cama para decirle que su amigo Ludwig no le había hecho nada, que de hecho fue el primero en darse cuenta de su malestar y le recomendó descansar. Como no lo hacía, le mandó un mensaje amenazante al móvil. Feliciano suspiró y sus ojos se cerraron, mientras el sudor perlaba su frente.

* * *

—Feliciano está enfermo, exijo que me digas qué le has hecho —Lovino estaba plantado en casa de esa alta mole con cara de perro, que lo miraba con curiosidad y algo de apremio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Lovino notó cómo el frío le calaba los huesos, a pesar de ser un hermoso día soleado en Venecia.

—¿No me vas a invitar a entrar? ¿No ves que estoy helado, imbécil? —Ludwig se hizo a un lado, sorprendido por la acción de este caballero italiano, extrañado de que quisiera pisar su territorio.

Lovino fue a girarse para seguir discutiendo con el alemán cuando su mirada captó unos detalles familiares en la nevera de la cocina. Se acercó sin preguntar y observó un hermoso dibujo a carboncillo donde estaban él y un japonés tomando algo en la plaza de San Marcos. Lovino frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza.

Después se fijó en que la cocina y toda la estancia estaba pulcramente ordenada, de tal manera que parecía que nadie vivía allí, que solo venían de viaje a descansar y se volvían a marchar. Últimamente, la casona de ambos italianos estaba más desordenada que de costumbre, y al pensarlo, enrojeció. El idiota alemán, además de educado, era ordenado, y si bien a Feliciano le importaban un rábano esos valores, estaba seguro de que había caído por Ludwig. Lo miró intensamente.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué relación tienes con mi hermano? —y a continuación le dijo una sarta de frases en italiano, la mayoría conteniendo tantas palabrotas que eran ininteligibles para el aún pobre italiano de Ludwig, que con toda la calma del mundo solo acertó a decirle "no entiendo" como si nada de lo dirigido a él le hubiera afectado lo más mínimo.

Lovino tendría que aprender palabrotas en alemán, ya. Porque era injusto que el otro lo mirase con ese temple y esa seguridad que él no tenía. Porque trabajaba en un maldito campanario de conserje y ese idiota seguro que ganaba mucho dinero, y además cuidando sus edificios, ¡su querida Italia! Y eso no era todo: había traído a unos malnacidos amigos a ver su país, y uno de ellos era tan imbécil, tan irritante, tan capullo (todo el día con su sonrisa idiota), que había paseado por su casa como si fuera el más feliz del mundo para luego irse como si nada le importara.

A Lovino le pudo la rabia. Quería patear a ese macho, decirle cuánto lo detestaba, desear que se muriera mañana, pero todo lo que le salieron fueron lágrimas de frustración y envidia. Salió disparado por la puerta, dejando a un confuso y turbado Ludwig de pie en su mismo salón.

* * *

Por suerte, Ludwig tenía el teléfono de Feliciano y se quedó más tranquilo tras hablar con él. Feliciano le había pedido perdón por la intrusión de Lovino, y Ludwig se quedó pensando por qué el italiano le consideraba un enemigo. Quizá amaba a su hermano de una forma enfermiza, siendo sobreprotector y esas cosas. Pero por otro lado, pensó que tener un hermano era una bendición y él haría lo mismo, aunque Gilbert fuera de otra manera, nada ambicioso y sin planes de futuro, tan vividor como sus amigos. Pronto, el trabajo volvió a distraerle de sus preocupaciones, así como las clases de italiano. Kiku y él salieron varias veces a conversar y hablar sobre libros, trabajo y su integración; ahora podían hablar en pasado y en futuro gracias a las clases. Feliciano le envió un mensaje una semana después invitándolo a cenar y Ludwig acudió a la casona con una cara botella de vino.

El italiano acababa de ducharse cuando le abrió la puerta, le caían mechones por toda la cara, tapando sus ojos marrones, pero aún con una sempiterna sonrisa adornando su boca, ensanchándose aún más cuando vio a su amigo parado en la puerta, con esa elegancia y pulcritud innatas en el alemán.

Ludwig tardó un poco en saludar porque, ni se esperaba ver al otro embutido en una toalla, ni pudo pestañear a lo que pareció una visión angelical, la de un italiano sonriente con ojos brillantes, contento con su presencia.

Carraspeó, molesto, notando su pulso acelerándose.

" _Gott_ , Feliciano no es ninguna chica".

El otro abrió la puerta, tiró del alemán hacia la entrada y volvió a cerrarla. Feliciano lo miró de arriba abajo, impresionado por verle tan bien arreglado y perfumado. Mirándolo, y recordando su sufrimiento en la casa cuando estuvo malo, sin poder verle ni hacerle un dibujo, se le empañaron los ojos. Se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo, sin darse cuenta de la imagen que ofrecerían para una tercera persona: un emocionado Feliciano colgándose del cuello de Ludwig mientras la toalla caía al suelo.

—¡Veeeeeeee~, cuánto te he echado de menos!

Apenas las manos de Ludwig registraron carne, apartó al otro, violentado.

—¡Tápate! _¡Gott in himmel!_ —seguidos de unos "cogerás frío", "estamos en invierno", "¿es que no tienes decencia?" en alemán, a los que Feliciano no hizo mucho caso, pero pestañeó, curioso.

—¿Así es como suena tu idioma? Da un poco de miedo, veee~ —le tiró del brazo para dirigirle hacia la cocina, mientras a duras penas, Ludwig, que había cogido la toalla, trataba de taparlo mientras con la otra mano sostenía la botella—. El italiano es dulce, amable, ¡casi te dan ganas de comer con solo escucharlo! Hum… me apetece un poco de _gelato_ …

Al fin Ludwig pudo dejar la botella en una mesa de la cocina, mientras Feliciano llegaba a la nevera con la toalla colgada en sus hombros.

— _¡Mein Gott!_ —bramó Ludwig, enfadado, impidiendo con una mano que la de Feliciano se colara para agarrar algún producto que pudiera agravar su situación—. ¡No debes comer _gelato!_

Feliciano se vio atrapado entre la nevera, ya cerrada, y el brazo de su amigo. La toalla volvió a caer, y el rostro de Ludwig se tiñó de púrpura, no se sabe si por rabia u otro motivo. Feliciano hizo drama.

—Lud… no seas malo, no he comido helado en tooooda la semana, y hoy me siento mejor, quiero celebrarlo.

El cerebro alemán, atrapado entre la situación bochornosa de estar de pie observando a su amigo, desnudo, y la facilidad con la que Feliciano podía producir cantidades ingentes de lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas como un alud de nieve, se quedó en shock. Segundos después solo despertó para decir:

—Haz lo que quieras.

Pero ¿qué hacía uno en esa situación? Feliciano no era su hermano, ni tampoco su amante, y por supuesto él no debía meterse en su dieta. ¿Por qué se sentía tan responsable de lo que le sucediera?

Se dio la vuelta, fingiendo estar leyendo la etiqueta del vino, y oyendo a Feliciano masticar lo que debía ser su preciado helado. Se miró las manos. Aún le ardían por haberle sujetado, pero apenas lo había tocado en cuanto se percató de su desnudez. Y esos ojos, tan implorantes. ¿Acaso el italiano ignoraba cuánto costaba a otros mortales como él producir tan solo una pequeña lágrima que ni siquiera tuviera fuerza de rebasar la mejilla?

Cuando Feliciano volvió a tocarle, él se giró, sorprendido, solo para ver al italiano portando un elegante traje negro con rayas muy sutiles. También se había puesto una corbata color plata. ¿Por qué demonios podía arreglarse tan bien? Incluso iba perfumado.

—Lud —volvió a recargarse en él, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho—. De verdad te eché de menos. Y siento lo de mi _fratello_.

El rubio pestañeó, volviendo a la realidad, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Feliciano y encontrándolo encantador, palmeó su cabeza en señal de comprensión, murmurando un inaudible "ja, ja". Poco después, Feliciano recuperó su vitalidad contándole el menú de la noche. Hablaron un rato mientras Ludwig tomaba una cerveza y Feliciano, cubierto por un delantal, calentaba y preparaba los últimos toques para la cena.

En la mesa, mientras degustaban unos tomates rellenos con queso fundido al son de Claudio Baglioni de fondo, Feliciano preguntó por Gilbert y los demás.

—Creo que están bien, si pasara algo, ya me enteraría —expresó, recordando aquella vez que tuvo que ir a buscar a Gilbert en coche porque estaba tan borracho que no recordaba dónde vivía.

—Yo… estoy preocupado por mi fratello —Feliciano alzó sus ojos marrones nuevamente húmedos.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

El italiano miró hacia otro lado, dejando el tenedor sobre el mantel. Se frotó las manos, preocupado.

—La verdad es que le noto extraño —soltó una tos—. Lleva tres semanas saliendo con mujeres y regresando a casa tarde cuando no le toca el turno de mañana. Quiero decir… mi hermano siempre ha salido con mujeres, los dos… hemos sido alocados en ese sentido, pero… no. No está bien, hay algo… algo en él que no está bien. Es como si quisiera ser adolescente de nuevo, como si quisiera distraerse de algo —alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia Ludwig—. ¿Pasó algo en tu casa?

—Hm. ¿A qué te refieres? —Ludwig también paró de comer, por educación.

—¿Te dijo algo raro, notaste algún comportamiento extraño en él?

—No conozco a tu hermano para poder decir algo así. Pero en resumen, él solo —solo me dijo cuánto me odiaba, pensó Ludwig, pero no podía decirle eso a Feli—…entró, me gritó que estabas enfermo por mi culpa y nada más. Oh, y vio tus dibujos de la nevera y se disgustó. Y preguntó qué relación teníamos.

El cerebro de Feliciano pareció registrar algo importante.

—Quizá le gustes…

Ludwig, que bebía vino en ese instante, lo escupió por completo al aire. Enseguida se levantó, rojo de vergüenza y se apresuró a secarlo con papel de cocina.

— _Gott, per-perdono._ Qué modales tan terribles —después miró a su amigo a la cara con rostro severo— ¿Qué tonterías dices, Feliciano?

Pero el otro se había levantado, como si hubiera encontrado el cáliz sagrado, temeroso a la vez por sus pensamientos.

—Y si él… ¿trata de distraerse con mujeres porque tiene sentimientos hacia ti? Se-sería comprensible… eso sería muy fuerte para alguien como Lovino, y querría negarlo a toda costa. Además, te insulta y te trata mal delante de otros, es un signo inequívoco de que le interesas. Lo conozco muy bien y…

—Eso no puede ser —concluyó Ludwig con firmeza. Por mucho que el italiano fuera diferente y pudiera comportarse así por estar encaprichado con alguien, no había forma de que se interesara por alguien como él, claro que no. Lovino se reiría de la inexperiencia de Ludwig en la cama, sin hablar de que jamás podrían entenderse, no solo culturalmente hablando ni por el lenguaje, sino por su personalidad tan distinta. Pero claro, él tampoco sabía nada de relaciones, y en muchas ocasiones creyó que algunas parejas se odiaban cuando lo que pedían a gritos era un revolcón. Ludwig era demasiado práctico y simple para todo eso.

Por otro lado, allí estaba Feliciano, entrando en shock ante una suposición estúpida. ¿Acaso tanta pizza y pasta podían volverle demente? Ludwig casi tenía ganas de reír ante toda esa escena.

—Pero si fuera así… eso no es lo más grave, porque, ¿y si tú le correspondes? ¿Qué haré entonces? —las lágrimas volvieron a brotar—. ¿Te gusta mi hermano, Ludwig?

El alemán se quedó parado de nuevo. Su pobre cerebro tan lógico y rutinario quedaba en fuera de juego ante esas reacciones impulsivas. ¿Qué podía decir, además? Si lo negaba, Feliciano se molestaría diciendo "ya sé que mi hermano es una patada en el culo, pero que lo digas tú, me duele más". Si afirmaba, se llevaría una errónea impresión, porque… qué demonios. ¿En qué mundo paralelo podía él fijarse en Lovino existiendo Feliciano?

Algo hizo clic en su cerebro. La imagen de un pequeño Feliciano entregándole una corona de flores en primavera se apareció en su mente. Poco después, juraría haberse desmayado, pero no recordaba nada. Solo estaba tumbado en el sofá de la casa. Feliciano le observaba, preocupado.

—¡Lud! —gritó, y le plantó en la cara un vaso de agua—. ¡Bebe!

—¿Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nada…

—Me dijiste que no veías bien y que te dolía la cabeza. Te puse aquí yo solo. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… —Ludwig no sabía qué había sucedido. El jamás se había desmayado. Nunca había perdido la conciencia, ni siquiera en un bar, ni en una de las fiestas salvajes de Gilbert cuando iban a la universidad. Su cabeza ya no dolía, pero tenía el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera regresado de un gran letargo—. Dame una cerveza, _bitte._

El sabor de casa pareció templar y calmar al alemán. Feliciano seguía a su lado: se había subido al sofá y lo miraba fijamente.

—Si estás… si estás tan preocupado por tu hermano, deberías hablarle —ofreció Ludwig, el color retornando a su cara.

—No servirá, no me lo contará. Nunca cuenta nada, pero se ve a la legua que le pasa algo. Lud, no respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿te gusta Lovino? No pasa nada si es así, de verdad, los hombres también pueden tener sentimientos por otros hombres, yo lo sé porque…

—Feliciano, calla —el toque autoritario de Ludwig silenció de inmediato al italiano—. ¿No ves que dices disparates? Tu hermano es elegante y no se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Esa respuesta dejó una sonrisa breve en los labios del otro.

—Lud… eres muy amable. Pero tú eres fuerte, inteligente, eres guapo —sonrojo brutal en este instante del pobre alemán—, paciente, seguro que tratas bien a tus conquistas. ¿Por qué no podrías gustarle?

—Ehm… —Ludwig se levantó, incómodo repentinamente ante la cercanía del otro.

—¿Acaso no has tenido novias o novios, Lud? —siguió interrogándole el otro, seguido de una tos.

—He tenido, sí. Pero no ha sido nada serio. No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada, Feliciano. ¿Podemos hablar del tema que nos trae aquí?

El italiano suspiró largamente, se levantó, pidió continuar la cena y volvieron de nuevo a la mesa. Ludwig le explicó, con ese rictus profesional, que un arquitecto se había interesado por sus dibujos y que podía hacerle un hueco en su agenda para entrevistarlo el jueves veintiuno de enero.

—Iré contigo, solo porque ya imagino qué estupideces puedes decir.

—Conmigo no eres nada amable, Ludwig —se enfurruñó el italiano apurando la copa de vino tinto y el resto de su cena.

—Porque no crees en ti mismo. Tienes mucho potencial y hay perfección en tus dibujos. Deberías aprovechar esa habilidad en lugar de colgarte de campanarios peligrosos…

—¿Estás preocupado? —Feliciano lo miró, coqueto—. ¿Tienes miedo de que me caiga?

—¡Sí! —bramó él tras una breve pausa—. ¡Estoy cansado de ser tu niñera!


	8. Croce Verde

Hubo muchas cosas que hacer antes de la entrevista, entre ellas, actualizar el currículum de Feliciano, hacer varias simulaciones de entrevistas para que el italiano no la cagara, convencerle de que debía dejar ese campanario y darle lecciones de disciplina. Con esto último, Ludwig estuvo a punto de claudicar. Por suerte ahí estaba Kiku, para animar a ambos.

Si Feliciano se preocupara por su futuro y su persona de la misma forma que lo hacía con su forma de vestir y verse bien, todo sería más fácil. Pero Feliciano no era alguien organizado; a pesar de llevarle varios años de diferencia, su mente aún era infantil para muchas cosas.

—Ni siquiera sabe atarse los cordones —resopló Ludwig mesándose las sienes.

—Tiene otras buenas cualidades que admiro, como ser despreocupado, o hacer amistades con facilidad —respondió Kiku, y por algún motivo, a la mente de Ludwig acudió la noche de la cena, justo cuando el italiano le abrió la puerta, con la toalla desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, en un movimiento que parecía menos inocente que otra cosa.

—Tampoco tiene vergüenza —recordó, abochornado, y sintió, de alguna forma, el tacto del chico entre sus manos.

También fueron unos días difíciles para Ludwig en el trabajo: las visitas de comerciales y la elección de catálogos de materiales impermeables y resistentes para hacer pruebas ocuparon sus dos semanas siguientes. Apenas tuvo tiempo de darle las últimas instrucciones a Feliciano antes de la cita con el jefe de arquitectos de una empresa colaboradora de Polysius. Se presentó con la corbata ahuecada, con gesto apremiante y una carpeta. Algunos de sus mechones caían sobre su frente, algo inusual, porque Ludwig siempre dejaba su cabello rubio engominado hacia atrás.

Feliciano estaba a punto de dar la campanada cuando el otro entró por la puerta. Decidido, se lanzó hacia la cuerda mientras gritaba "¡Ludwig, esta va por ti!", y al pobre Ludwig ni siquiera le dio tiempo a llegar antes de que el otro ya estuviera en el suelo, riéndose y recuperando su respiración.

—Si te propones matarme, lo estás consiguiendo —murmuró, y cuando Feliciano lo vio tan desarreglado, se incorporó enseguida, cogiéndole de las solapas de su chaqueta, por debajo de un abrigo impermeable de color negro.

—Estoy bien, _non ti preocupare_ —la imagen del alemán tan informal, con los ojos cansados y agarrando la carpeta, se le antojó tierna—. Lud, estás cansado. Ve a casa. Yo termino en una hora.

Por primera vez, el rubio decidió no llevarle la contraria en la sugerencia: realmente se sentía muy cansado y la humedad constante de la ciudad tampoco ayudaba. De hecho, el día de la entrevista se levantó con mal cuerpo. Suspiró, se arregló y puso rumbo a su oficina. Marco no se dio cuenta de su malestar, pero sí lo hizo una chica de recepción, quien le dejó una bebida caliente en su mesa tras guiñarle un ojo. Ludwig agradeció el gesto, pero decidió no dar alas a cualquier mujer, incluso aunque no hubiera intereses de por medio: las italianas parecían muy dispuestas, fogosas. Ludwig no quería malentendidos, y menos con sus compañeras de trabajo. Estaba tratando de integrarse lo mejor posible, de aprender su idioma y costumbres, pero nunca podría ser como ellos, siempre tan extrovertidos y ruidosos.

Hablando del ruidoso número uno, cuando Ludwig llegó a la oficina de la empresa colaboradora, Feliciano ya estaba allí, impecablemente vestido, cantando frente a la puerta. Le sonrió eternamente y Ludwig solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Si al italiano se le ocurría abrazarle en pleno pasillo se lo haría pagar. Por si acaso, lo miró frunciendo el ceño y le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Sorprendentemente, la entrevista fue bien, y aunque Feliciano dijo dos tonterías, su simpatía y buena predisposición parecieron agradar al ojeador, así como otros dibujos que el italiano llevó en una carpeta (la mayoría de establecimientos e iglesias de la zona) que lo convocó a una reunión de grupo tres semanas después.

Decir que el italiano estaba realmente agradecido y contento no era exagerar. Invitó a tomar algo a Ludwig, parloteó hasta la saciedad de cómo, dónde y por qué había llevado esos dibujos, le contó dónde se inspiró para trabajarlos, hasta le dio detalles de la meteorología que hacía el mismo día que los pintó. Ludwig no tenía demasiado aguante entonces, ni tampoco su paciencia era la misma. Tras tomar una segunda cerveza, se levantó de la banqueta con el pretexto de estar cansado.

Feliciano voló tras él, lo acompañó hasta su casa, y solo en el momento de abrazarlo para despedirse se dio cuenta de su estado febril.

—¿Ludwig? —El italiano se quitó con rapidez la corbata y la chaqueta para ponerse más cómodo o solo porque quizá era su costumbre quitarse la ropa en el momento más inesperado y posó la mano sobre la frente pálida sin encontrar demasiada resistencia—. ¡Estás enfermo!

—Solo es un poco de fiebre, voy a darme una ducha y se bajará.

A Feliciano se le empañaron los ojos cuando vio al otro hablar tan despreocupadamente.

—¡Lud tiene que cuidarse! —Se apresuró a desabrocharle la chaqueta, y con su rostro tan cerca del otro, proclamó—. ¿Qué haré si a Ludwig le pasa algo?

—No es nada, aparta, ya me lo quito yo —pidió Ludwig sin muchas ganas.

—Te haré algo de comer —insistió el otro en su carrera por dejarle desnudo.

—Feliciano, no soy un niño…

—Lud está enfermo… y solo se preocupa por mí y tiene fiebre —el pobre seguía con el drama—. Estás en mi país, quiero cuidarte.

Una tos seca acompañó a la carrera de Feliciano en su afán por ver qué había en la nevera.

—No sé quién está más enfermo aquí… Feliciano, ¿por qué sigues con esa tos?

—Vas a meterte en la cama ahora mismo —ordenó el italiano, firme, tirando del brazo de Ludwig.

—Me ducharé primero.

—Te vigilaré por si te caes.

—No soy ningún niño como tú…

—Tienes menos años, lo sé porque he cotilleado tu pasaporte —a Ludwig casi le dio la risa, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado cansado para eso—. Ya sé qué voy a cocinar, no te quedes dormido antes de comer, _perfavore._ Voy a llamar a mi hermano para quedarme contigo toda la noche.

— _Gott_ , Feliciano, cállate, me das dolor de cabeza…

—Preferirías que fuera mi hermano quien te cuidara, ¿no es eso? —murmuró Feliciano apenas, hipando como si aquello fuera un drama—. Dímelo y lo llamaré, seguro que está encantado de venir a verte…

—¿Por qué sigues diciendo esas tonterías? No hay ningún sentimiento que me una a nadie, Feliciano.

—Oh… ¿No te gusta nadie entonces, Lud?

El rubio se había desprendido de la ropa y los mechones del cabello cayeron desarreglados por su frente. Se dirigió hacia su baño para tener más intimidad y poder retirarse el resto de la ropa, pero la cabeza de Feliciano asomó igualmente.

—Si quieres me ducho contigo…

—¿Es que no tenéis escrúpulos? —el semblante duro de Ludwig no paró los pies de Feliciano, detenidos ahora frente a su amigo, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

— _Madonna…Tu sei magnifico…Vorrei dipingere…(1)_

—F-Feliciano, haz la cena —ordenó, azorado, pues conocía el significado de esas palabras en italiano, apartando además la mano curiosa que se había deslizado hacia su abdomen.

—¡Entendido, _capitano_! —y allá fue bajando las escaleras con energía imparable.

A Ludwig le pareció maravilloso que el italiano pudiera hacer una cena decente con lo poco que había en la nevera. Feliciano incluso se ofreció a ir de compras, pero no quería levantarse a mirar cómo le había llenado el frigorífico. Su cabeza seguía embotada y martilleando. Lo mejor era tomar la cena lo antes posible para poder descansar.

Arrebujado ya en su pijama, con las cobijas sobre su cuerpo, Ludwig se disponía a dormir cuando el otro entró con cuidado en su cuarto.

—Lud… Lud... ¿duermes? —un gruñido salió de entre las sábanas, y Feliciano se acercó a comprobar, solo para ver al alemán girado y respirando muy fuerte. El pobre apenas había podido sostenerse en pie. Ardía de fiebre. Feliciano decidió ponerle paños de agua.

— _Va bene_ , seguro que mejoras con esto —Feliciano tosió, aún con ramalazos de su enfermedad, pero los ojos se le cerraban mientras sostenía el paño mojado sobre la frente de Ludwig. En ocasiones, despertaba porque no podía mantenerse despierto, solo para ver el paño amortajando a Ludwig, dándole una cómica apariencia.

Feliciano no era alguien que trasnochaba demasiado; de hecho, dormía bastante. Por eso pensó que sería buena idea acurrucarse un poco en la cama junto a Ludwig. Ludwig estaba dormido y no se enteraría. De ese modo, podría despertarse enseguida, hacerle un desayuno y quizá cogerle una de esas latas de atún tan caro que había comprado el día anterior.

Así lo encontró Ludwig al despertar, en posición fetal, sobre la cama, a sus pies, y roncando ruidosamente.

Tardó en ubicarse, y comprobó, con alivio, la ausencia total de fiebre, así como un ligero dolor de cabeza, muy distinto al del día anterior.

Se levantó, llamó al personal de Recursos Humanos de su empresa para notificar su enfermedad, decirles que llegaría más tarde, pero le prohibieron acudir, quizá porque el alemán no había faltado ni un solo día a su trabajo, además de las horas extras realizadas sin haber recibido remuneración alguna. Ludwig suspiró, tapó al italiano con una manta y bajó a tomar el desayuno.

Un grito alteró la paz de la mañana. Ludwig se dirigió corriendo al lugar de donde procedía, solo para ver a Feliciano despeinado y señalando hacia su cama.

—¡Ludwig! ¡Creí que te habías desintegrado!

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡No estabas en tu cama, ni en ningún sitio!

—Estaba abajo, desayunando —Feliciano miró el reloj, extrañado.

—Solo me he despistado diez minutos…

—Llevas más de dos horas desde que te he dejado ahí —el suelo estaba regado de paños, como si hubieran caído del cielo—. ¿Estos los pusiste tú? Ay qué ver, qué desordenado eres…

Un peso cayó sobre la espalda de Ludwig, con renovado brío.

—¿Estás curado? Se te ve mejor… Lud, cuántos músculos tienes…

—Bájate, no soy tu perro —El rubio acumuló todos los paños y curioseó. Si hasta Feliciano le había puesto calcetines—. ¿Y esto?

—No tenías más paños y era un rollo bajar a buscar —dijo Feliciano con toda su cara.

Ludwig se preguntó cómo sería su casa si Feliciano fuera su compañero de piso. Qué horror, solo de pensarlo le salían sarpullidos.

—¿Llamaste a tu hermano? Porque no sé si te has dado cuenta de que has dormido conmigo toda la noche.

—Oh, no, no, se me olvidó. Estaba tan pendiente de ti que no le avisé —Feliciano buscó su móvil desesperadamente, y Ludwig salió del baño con él en la mano.

—Le he dicho que no se preocupe, que estoy en casa de una _bambina_ , así no me buscará —informó el italiano junto a Ludwig, en la cocina.

—Tu hermano no es tonto.

—Pero mañana ya trabajo, así que no importa. Me ha dicho que esté en el Campanile a las ocho. Qué pronto… ¿por qué hay que ir tan temprano a trabajar? —Se dejó caer en el sofá—. Oh, por cierto, Lud, no he desayunado, ¿te queda algo?

El rubio le agasajó con unas tostadas con tomate y albahaca.

—Esto os gusta, ¿no?

Feliciano enarboló una sonrisa eterna y comenzó a comer. Ludwig no lo sabía entonces, pero estaban compartiendo el último almuerzo juntos.

* * *

Clases de italiano, trabajo, tomar algo con los compañeros de clase, acudir de vez en cuando a los pubs con los colegas… Ludwig parecía estar echando raíces en Venecia, solo tres meses después de su llegada. Visitaba mucho menos las iglesias y edificios de interés cultural e histórico para relajarse más, ya adaptado a la comida y al clima (aunque la humedad de Venecia calara los huesos entonces), pero no a los horarios comerciales de la isla. Su italiano iba mejorando, y desde hace un tiempo, Feliciano le ayudaba también. En los últimos días apenas lo visitó: parecía cansado, hastiado, desprovisto de su alegría habitual, pero Ludwig solo lo atribuyó a que quizá su hermano y él habían discutido. Eso, o estaba realmente cansado de tocar esas campanadas. Hablaron poco sobre el posible futuro del italiano, pero parecía agradecido por poder dibujar en lugar de vigilar el Campanile. Por eso, aquel jueves de finales de enero, le extrañó que alguien lo llamara al móvil a las nueve de la noche para preguntar por el joven.

—No ha acudido a nuestra cita, y tampoco puedo localizarlo a través del número que me dio. Pensé en llamarle a usted porque fue su acompañante, y mi contacto, claro.

Ludwig no sabía qué decir. Se disculpó amablemente con el hombre, molesto, sabiendo que ese tipo de ejecutivos no tenían tiempo para perder con nadie. Era un punto muy negativo para Feliciano; arreglarlo sería complicado.

Ludwig trató de pensar. Él y Feliciano habían hablado por teléfono el día anterior, y el rubio le recordó la cita con el ejecutivo de _Architegran_. Ludwig no pudo acompañarlo porque tenía una visita, pero confió en que el italiano, con un mensaje de recordatorio dos horas antes, no tendría problemas. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ir detrás de ese atolondrado.

¿Se habría perdido? Nah, no era posible, él mismo había servido de guía por la isla cuando se conocieron, enseñándole a él y a Kiku los diferentes distritos.

Tampoco podría haber sido por temas de trabajo porque ese día salía a las tres.

Sonaba muy retorcido, pero ¿y si su hermano se había enterado y quiso boicotear la cita? Aunque el joven pareciera tan desagradable con él, tampoco creía que llegara tan lejos en trabar los deseos de Feliciano. Pero esta era la teoría más dudosa, y Ludwig iba a averiguarlo.

En lugar de intentarlo con el móvil, que por supuesto daba llamada pero no contestaba, Ludwig cruzó la plaza de San Marcos para llegar a su casa. Comenzó a chispear. Por curiosidad, pasó por el Campanile, pero no entró. En cuanto vio a Lovino desempeñando su trabajo tras la mesita de vigilancia, caminó a paso firme hacia la casa de ambos. Preguntar por Feliciano en ese instante estaba fuera de lugar por dos razones: una, era odiado por ese muchacho y no sería bien recibido. Dos, no quería preocuparlo si realmente Feliciano se había quedado dormido: el escenario más probable.

Ludwig, a medida que caminaba, iba pensando en los regaños al joven. Le costó mucho que el ejecutivo de la empresa mirara sus dibujos, aún más que concertara una cita. Feliciano debía aprender de una vez a ser responsable, y decidió que no volvería a hablarlo si él mismo no arreglaba el entuerto. Ludwig, como hombre juicioso, no soportaba quedar mal ante otras personas, y más si era gente con la que quizá en un futuro tuviera relaciones con su empresa. También notó que Feliciano no parecía nada ilusionado en los últimos días por la oportunidad de poder dibujar para una empresa importante. Era como si… se hubiera rendido. Ludwig movió la cabeza a uno y otro lado, ¿cómo podía existir alguien tan poco preocupado por su futuro? Aunque bien mirado, Gilbert también compartía ese rasgo.

"Pero tú tienes talento, maldita sea. No he visto dibujos tan buenos en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué te desperdicias así?"

Cuando el alemán llegó a casa de Feliciano y golpeó la puerta, la lluvia estalló en todo su esplendor. Ludwig se maldijo, porque ese día había olvidado el paraguas en el apartamento, en su prisa por resolver la situación. Los golpes se incrementaron, hasta que Ludwig claudicó: evidentemente, Feliciano no estaba en casa. Volvió a pulsar su número en el móvil, pero el mismo mensaje de "no disponible" seguía sonando.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a casa, o quizá a pasar de nuevo por San Marcos y escuchar alguna maldición de su hermano, pero decidió preguntar a los bares que el joven frecuentaba. Era más fácil conseguir información de sus vecinos. El propietario de la biblioteca fue el único que dijo haberle visto la tarde anterior, confirmando la poca alegría y vitalidad de Feliciano.

—No me gustaría estar en lo cierto, pero ese joven se veía enfermo. Tosía sin parar.

Las alarmas se encendieron entonces en la mente de Ludwig. Él también recordaba que no parecía haberse recuperado de la gripe de hace unas semanas.

Volvió a casa de Feliciano, miró la cerradura y se planteó romperla. Por suerte, en su pobre italiano pudo comunicarse con la anciana de enfrente y esta, tras observarlo, con su traje empapado, supuso que se trataría de alguna urgencia. Al rato salió con dos paraguas; uno, que tendió a Ludwig, y otro, que lo utilizó para cubrirse hasta llegar a la mansión portando una llave. La puerta chasqueó sus goznes. Ludwig aspiró la humedad penetrante del lugar, agradeció a la mujer, que dijo que esperaría abajo, y entró. El salón estaba desordenado, como siempre; en la cocina había fruta y queso; de este, parecía que alguien hubiera comido apresuradamente, porque se le había olvidado resguardarlo en su envoltura. Ludwig agarró un poco de papel de cocina para secarse la cara y las manos. Después, llamó a Feliciano, pero no parecía haber nadie en casa. Aun así, rastreó las dos habitaciones de ambos hermanos, la bodega, y por último, se le ocurrió mirar en el taller del italiano. Ese cuarto estaba aún más desordenado que el resto de la casa, y Ludwig se preguntó si acaso Feliciano se quedaba encerrado más tiempo que de costumbre allí. Había varios lienzos y algunos dibujos hechos a carboncillo en la mesa. Todos eran espectaculares. El rubio se sentó a admirarlos, conmovido. Un automóvil antiguo cruzando el sestiere de San Marcos; una paloma aceptando comida de un lugareño a varios metros de una iglesia; la parte alta del Campanile; un día de _Acqua alta_ ; la isla de Lido vista desde el otro lado, en un día soleado… Ludwig de pie ante una estatua, como si se le viera desde el suelo; Ludwig mirando un restaurante desde el otro lado de la calle, mientras tomaba una cerveza alemana; el resto eran retratos de únicamente su cara, algunos emborronados.

"En realidad dibujo más en el salón, o en mi cuarto. Además, uso mucho el carboncillo, más que el óleo."

Ludwig repasó las líneas de su rostro, más conseguido en algunos bocetos que en otros, recordando las palabras de Feliciano, su presencia, y cómo sus ojos se iluminaban cuando veía que un dibujo suyo le había gustado.

— _Mein gott_ … ¿dónde estás, Feliciano?

Dejó de nuevo los dibujos en la mesa, tal como los había encontrado, y bajó la escalera. La mujer seguía esperando, y la lluvia seguía cayendo, aunque con menos intensidad. Ella dijo algo en italiano que el alemán no entendió, pero lo sacó de la casa y volvió a cerrar. Le prestó el paraguas para el resto del día señalando dónde vivía para que se lo devolviera. Después, se despidió: parecía tener prisa.

Las pisadas de Ludwig sobre suelo veneciano se dirigían con diligencia hacia casa. Hablar con Lovino no serviría de nada en cuanto supiera que lo estaba buscando. Quizá le hubiera prohibido volver a hablarle. El rubio frunció el ceño ante aquellos pensamientos: no creía que su hermano fuese una mala persona, solo era huraño y tal vez… aún existían muchas personas cuyo odio por su país seguía latente.

En su cabeza no dejaban de reproducirse esos dibujos. ¿Por qué le habría dibujado a él? Todos los dibujos eran hermosos; paisajes, animales, plantas, edificios, iglesias… ¿y luego él? Quizá Feliciano se hubiera cansado de retratar paisajes y quiso intentarlo con retratos humanos. En ambas cosas, a su parecer, era brillante.

Trató por última vez de llamarlo, sin éxito.

Al llegar al apartamento, ya era noche cerrada. Sacudió sus botas a la entrada, se pasó una toalla por el cabello y dejó el paraguas. Al día siguiente se lo devolvería a la mujer. Quiso quitarse la ropa, pero antes subió a la altana. La terraza estaba empapada por la lluvia y apenas se podía ver ya los tejados de las casas debido a la oscuridad. Ludwig frunció el ceño. Había un gato maullando intensamente. Recordó cómo Feliciano había traído alguno a su apartamento cuando los escuchaba maullar porque tenían hambre. Incluso tenía pienso de gato.

* * *

— _Luddy, prométeme que no vas a tirar este pienso. Vamos a dárselo a los gatos que encontremos maullando por aquí._

— _¿Por qué no te lo llevas a casa?_

— _Hay un parque y sé que se resguardan ahí. Es mucho más fácil si les damos de comer aquí. ¿Lo harás, Lud? Prométeme que si ves un gato hambriento le darás de comer._

* * *

Bueno, él no entendía de maullidos gatunos, sus mascotas eran perros, un animal con el que se llevaba mejor, pero agarró el pienso, volvió a ponerse el abrigo y siguió ese maullido hasta dar con el felino, que echó a correr cuando lo vio.

— _Gott_ , debes tener mucha hambre si no paras de maullar, pero, ¿por qué corres?

El felino se detuvo a los pies de un mendigo. Ludwig solo podía ver una figura encorvada, echada sobre el pavimento. No se veían mendigos en Venecia, pero en ocasiones veía gente cuchicheando entre ellos en los portales, o en ciertas esquinas ocultas al público. Solía pasar de largo; si bien no parecían tener interés en la gente, seguía habiendo malhechores y ladrones en la isla. Ludwig prefería evitarlos.

Suspiró. El hombre parecía aterido de frío y seguía lloviendo. Si eso era una táctica nueva para atracar, dioses… estos italianos estaban locos. Pero al acercarse, dejó el pienso sobre el suelo. El gato no pareció interesado en la comida, seguía maullando mientras miraba al hombre.

—Eh… oiga… ¿se encuentra bien? —Ludwig apretó el hombro del mendigo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la tela era nueva. ¿Solo era alguien sintiéndose indispuesto? El corazón le latía apresuradamente.

El hombre no contestó, el pequeño empujón del rubio lo hizo caer al suelo.

—Eh… eh…

No fue la reacción del mendigo la que casi provocó un infarto a Ludwig: fue la farola cuando iluminó su rostro al caer. Más tarde, el rubio recordaría todo aquello como un mal sueño. Un joven de cabellos castaños, brillantes, se golpeaba la cabeza levemente contra el suelo, haciéndose así visible completamente, con los ojos cerrados, inconsciente: la persona que Ludwig había estado buscando por toda Venecia estaba ahora en sus brazos.

—Fe…Feliciano, _gott_ … ¿qué te pasa? —el rubio siempre había gozado de una increíble sangre fría, pero aquella situación alteró todo su mundo; su corazón comenzó a bombear tan rápido, su respiración se cortó de golpe, dejó de sentir la lluvia, el maullido del gato, su propia consciencia…

Feliciano no respondía y era evidente que llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí; sus ropas estaban empapadas. Ludwig lo levantó cuando vio que no tenía golpes visibles y que su respiración era muy débil. Echó a correr hacia casa. Fue la carrera más larga e intensa de su vida. Lo desnudó, lo puso bajo la ducha con agua muy caliente. Hasta se metió él con su propia ropa.

—Feliciano, _gott_ , Feliciano… despierta—las manos le temblaban y ya no era capaz de distinguir el rostro del otro con facilidad: sus ojos, aguados, le impedían ver esa mueca de contrariedad pintada. Lo sacó de la ducha envuelto en una enorme toalla y lo dejó sobre la cama. Sacó el teléfono, aún con las manos temblorosas. Llamó a los _socorritores_ , tenía grabado el 118 en su móvil desde que leyó todo sobre la ciudad. _La_ _Croce Verde_ no tardó en alojarse en el astillero próximo a su casa.

Ludwig no recordaría nada más entonces, salvo cómo metieron a Feliciano en la hidroambulancia que lo trasladaría al hospital de Rafael Arcángel. Ni siquiera él pudo acompañarlo. Un sanitario le recomendó abrigarse (estaba empapado) y quedarse en casa.

Fue la noche más larga de su vida. Los sanitarios no habían soltado prenda de su estado, únicamente le dieron primeros auxilios, le tomaron el pulso y le pusieron oxígeno. No le dijeron nada más, y si así fuera, tampoco él los hubiera entendido.

¿Qué hacía Feliciano en la calle, mojado y enfermo?


	9. Flores para el Campanile

Contra todo pronóstico, Ludwig sí durmió; era tarde cuando despertó, pues le había costado horrores conciliar el sueño. Al abrir los ojos, saltó de la cama, cogió una fruta, se vistió rápidamente, agarró el paraguas ajeno y se dirigió hacia el hospital. ¿Cómo estaría Feliciano? ¿Se habría recuperado ya? Parecía realmente enfermo… tenía ojeras, su rostro revelaba agotamiento… habló con Marco de camino al hospital.

—Voy a llegar tarde, no me esperéis. Me quedaré después a terminar los informes.

Marco le respondió que no era necesario, no era urgente y le pasó con el jefe para que hablaran. Ludwig no le dijo que tenía un amigo cuyo pronóstico era reservado. No le dijo que iba al hospital tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. No contó cuán preocupado y angustioso se hallaba. Ni cómo su ansia creció en el instante en el que pisó el hospital: apenas había luz, los corredores eran húmedos, no parecía haber doctores en las salas y ni siquiera se veía a los enfermos. A pesar de ser el hospital principal de la ciudad, tan solo parecía un hospital fantasma.

Chapurreó en su italiano dando el nombre de Feliciano Vargas, y la recepcionista tardó unos diez minutos en volver. Para entonces, Ludwig había estado rezando diecisiete veces, tratando de rescatar su reducida fe.

—Lo siento, pero el señor Vargas está grave. No puede pasar a verlo nadie, únicamente los familiares allegados. ¿Es usted pariente? —y lo miró con ese desdén de "sé que eres extranjero y no vas a colarme una mentira".

—No. No, señorita, pero ¿qué le pasa? Yo lo encontré, soy un amigo… por favor, dígame su estado… mmm… no hablo muy bien italiano, lo siento… solo quiero saber…

—Señor, no estamos autorizados a dar información sobre el estado de los pacientes. Solo archivamos —y se giró hacia otra sala, como si realmente tuviera algo mucho más urgente que atender que hacer su trabajo.

Ludwig se derrumbó en una silla mohosa, próxima a un ventanal, la única zona más luminosa del lugar.

Decidió esperar. Su hermano iría a verlo en cualquier momento, si no estaba ya con él. Podría preguntarle.

Tres largas horas después y con el estómago rugiéndole, Ludwig decidió salir del lugar.

"¿Qué te pasa, Feliciano? Nadie quiere decirme…"

Se percató del paraguas en su mano. Se acercaría a su casa, y de paso le devolvería el paraguas a la señora. Por suerte, ya no llovía, aunque tenía que sortear los diversos charcos formados en el suelo. En San Marcos, con toda seguridad, habría _Acqua Alta_.

La vecina no respondió a su llamada, pero en la mansión de los hermanos Vargas, tampoco. Ludwig acudió al Campanile. Un sustituto hacía las horas de Feliciano. No le dijo nada más, y el rubio se cansó de reunir información. Acudió a su oficina, trató de olvidarse de un querido amigo que, sin saberlo, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Kiku abordó al alemán en cuanto salieron de clase de italiano.

—¿Te ocurre algo, amigo? No pareces el de siempre.

Ambos se despidieron de la profesora y se dirigieron a la salida. Llovía de nuevo en Venecia, y ambos llevaban sus botas de goma para caminar por las calles inundadas.

—Es… es Feliciano —Ludwig se giró cuando todos los compañeros salieron de clase y no hubo nadie en recepción.

—¿Feliciano? ¿Qué le pasa?

La lluvia. Mojado. La angustia. El gato. El frío. Inconsciente. Croce Verde.

—E-está enfermo y lo tienen bajo vigilancia en el hospital.

Los ojos de Kiku se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Cómo? ¿En el hospital? No sabía nada… ¿y cómo está?

—No lo sé —dijo el rubio con resquemor—. No me dejan verlo. No dejan entrar a nadie que no sea pariente de él.

—Eso… eso es que está en cuidados intensivos, ¿verdad?

Ludwig asintió.

—Vamos a verlo —sugirió el japonés, firme—. Dime dónde es.

—No tengo fe, la verdad. El hospital deja además mucho que desear, no solo las instalaciones, sino también el personal.

Kiku observó a su amigo. Sin duda, Ludwig parecía preocupado. Tenía ojeras, y en clase no parecía prestar atención como hacía regularmente. Y conociendo la forma de ser de Ludwig, se le veía afectado. ¿Y qué le había pasado a Feliciano? Si era un chico lleno de vida…

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el hospital lúgubre, como Ludwig lo llamaba, y se dirigieron de nuevo al mostrador: esta vez fue otra italiana quien los atendió, pero no pudo decirles nada más que Feliciano seguía en cuidados intensivos.

—¿Pero va mejorando? Escuche, señorita, este hombre lleva viniendo dos días a preguntar por él. Estamos preocupados, por favor, díganos algo.

—Como el señor ya sabe, no estamos autorizadas a dar información sobre los pacientes. Solo los doctores.

—¿Y dónde hay un maldito doctor en este hospital de mala muerte? —gritó Ludwig, cansado. Kiku lo miró, extrañado, y lo apartó con un brazo para tranquilizarlo.

—Si aquí no van a decirnos nada, ¿por qué no hablamos con algún familiar de Feliciano?

—Solo tiene un hermano mayor, y me odia.

—Ludwig, cálmate. De verdad, no vamos a conseguir nada enfadándonos. Te acompañaré a su casa, y allí esperaremos.

Ludwig se talló las sienes, respiró hondo. No era él mismo. Pero es que su amigo Feliciano… ¿cómo era posible que dos días después de encontrarlo en la calle, deshidratado, empapado, frío y lívido, no pudiera saber de su estado?

—S- solo tiene a su hermano, que yo sepa.

—Haremos una cosa, Ludwig —sacó la libreta de clase y le mostró la última página—. Hazme un mapa de dónde está su casa. Tú te quedarás aquí por si ves a su hermano. Yo iré por si hay alguien más en la casa.

Ludwig quería decirle que no encontraría a nadie más, que posiblemente los vecinos tampoco estuvieran o supieran nada, pero estaba tan terriblemente cansado, que accedió. Volvió a sentarse junto a los ventanales, frente a recepción.

Se quedó dormido porque el día anterior había pasado la mitad de la tarde-noche en el hospital. El sonido del teléfono lo despertó. Ludwig, en su prisa por cogerlo, lo tiró al suelo, y solo era Kiku, llamando para decir que llevaba dos horas esperando y allí no se había personado nadie. El rubio se reunió con él en la plaza de San Marcos, le pidió perdón por haberse dormido, y tomó una decisión.

—No puedo estar tan preocupado y angustiado. Ya intenté hablar con el doctor ayer en el maldito hospital, y solo me dijo que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por recuperarlo… ¡y como no entiendo este maldito idioma, no puedo expresarme como quisiera!

—Cálmate, amigo. Haremos una cosa. Tú tienes el teléfono de Feliciano, ¿verdad?

—No le dejan recibir llamadas. Tampoco podrá cogerlo, supongo, si está intubado o vigilado.

—¿El contacto de Lovino?

—No lo tengo. Y he pasado también por su zona de trabajo y tampoco saben nada.

Quedaron silenciosos. Kiku, entonces, propuso:

—¿Qué ocurre si venimos aquí con Felice, la profesora? Ella es italiana y seguro que puede decirles algo a estas personas.

—No quisiera molestarla… ella tiene sus cosas —dijo Ludwig, pero en su tono se adivinaba desgana y esperanza a partes iguales. Después se dio cuenta de que tenía que resolverlo él solo. Kiku tenía razón, no podía vivir angustiado, y no entendía ese tumulto de preocupación. Como no pudiera pararlo, prefirió encontrar una solución lógica—. Voy a quedarme en el Campanile hasta que venga su hermano. Hablaré con él. Puede prohibirme la entrada a su casa, pero no puede prohibírmela a esa torre. Tengo un pase.

* * *

Ludwig se estaba arreglando para pasar por el campanario antes de ir a su oficina, cuando algo le hizo volver a su habitación.

Afortunadamente, justo en ese instante en que todo parece derrumbarse, en que la esperanza puesta en una respuesta a través de un canal era olvidada, el teléfono de Ludwig comenzó a sonar. El alemán tuvo tiempo de ver ese gigante nombre en la pantalla, y su corazón, necesitado de apremio, dio un vuelco tan grande que Ludwig se mareó.

—¡Feliciano!

Una voz temblorosa respondió al otro lado.

—Feliciano ya no contestará a este teléfono.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Eh, bastardo —sonido de mocos—, soy su hermano Lovino. Deja de molestar.

—¡Lovino! ¿Cómo está Feliciano? No me dejan entrar a verle en el hospital… —Extraño silencio al otro lado, delirios confusos acompañados de latidos apremiantes del alemán—. ¿Lovino?

—No… Feliciano ya no está.

— _Per favore_ … Déjame verlo. No te pediré nada más.

Largo silencio, interrumpido por algún tictac de reloj.

—A las doce en el Campanile.

* * *

Cuán lento se mueve la vida alrededor, cuán lento avanza el tiempo en los instantes en que van a darte una noticia. El resto de la vida pasa en un suspiro, pero los momentos decisivos se hacen tan largos como la caída al vacío cuando uno se debe lanzar. Las piernas de Ludwig se movían tan deprisa, que temblaban, prisioneras de una demora acongojada. La plaza de San Marcos estaba desierta. Había Acqua alta, y las botas chapoteaban, salpicando el resto del pantalón, ajenas a ese pequeño inconveniente.

Tocaron las campanadas a la vez que Ludwig llamó a la puerta, por lo que tuvo que esperar y volver a llamar.

Allí, entre la penumbra, podía adivinarse, gracias a un pequeño farolillo de emergencia, el rostro amargo de Lovino, que se volvió hacia él con pasividad.

Ludwig cruzó todo el claustro, con pasos agigantados, olvidándose de los modales.

—Buenas noches.

Lovino giró la cabeza, como si el que le hablara en inglés le fastidiara.

—Bona notte —respondió en italiano, casi agresivo—. Ni tú ni yo nos caemos bien, así que seré breve. Me he compadecido de ti porque no quería darte esta noticia por teléfono, pero supongo que ya lo sabes, o, si eres lo bastante listo, te lo imaginarás.

— _Per favore…_

Lovino arrugó el rostro, sin entender por qué esa mole apática estaba suplicándole.

—Feliciano se fue.

—No —fue el simple ruego de Ludwig, aún plantado frente a Lovino, sin haberse movido.

Como si Lovino quisiera hacerse creer, sacó de su bolsillo el móvil de Feliciano. Ludwig lo reconoció enseguida, porque había pegatinas de helado en la carcasa.

—No va a volver a responder, y como persona adulta te pido que no sigas insistiendo.

—¿Qué pasó? No quisieron decirme nada en el hospital… —Ludwig trató de luchar contra el nudo en su garganta, con la voz muy neutral, carente de todo sentimiento.

—Feliciano tenía neumonía. Se complicó.

—Pero no… yo le dije que se cuidara —ahora sí, Ludwig puso una mano sobre la tabla de madera tras la que trabajaban los conserjes.

—-Eres un maldito —le dijo Lovino con la mirada envenenada—. No sé qué le hiciste a mi hermano, pero se pasaba horas en su sala, pintando. ¿Sabes qué hacía cuando él creía que no le veía? Abría las ventanas para que se secara antes su lienzo.

—No… —la voz de Feliciano diciéndole que él solo utilizaba carboncillo… ¿era una mentira?

—Así que ya lo sabes, tu querido Feliciano ya no está, no podrás llamarlo porque no irá. Me ha dejado solo, déjame tú vivir mi dolor en paz.

La voz del alemán apenas fue audible cuando pronunció:

—¿Cuándo… cuándo es el sepelio?

—Hace tres días —Ludwig rebuscó en su memoria fehacientemente, como si quisiera encontrarle algún agujero a ese argumento, punto final de una conclusión que nadie quiere—. Lo incineramos.

Ludwig comenzó entonces a hablar en alemán, sin parar. Lovino lo miró, asombrado, antes de que el otro saliera por la puerta rápidamente y mirara al cielo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Lovino retomó sus notas. Al poco rato, una enorme mole llorosa asomó frente a su escritorio.

—Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa —y le tendió una tarjeta que Lovino recogió por educación. Evitó mirarlo a la cara, pero entonces una rabia profunda lo poseyó.

—Vete.

Ludwig no se paró a escuchar ninguna otra cosa más. Por primera vez en su vida corrió movido por un sentimiento extraño, una mezcla explosiva de tristeza, negación y culpabilidad. En pocos minutos había llegado a su casa, cerró la puerta y se deslizó hacia el suelo. Comenzó a temblar. Sus lágrimas salían tan fácilmente que Ludwig pensó que se quedaría sin reservas. Años de sequía lagrimal dieron paso a olas enormes que asaltaron sus pestañas, dejándole la vista borrosa y el sentir dormido.

Si existía Dios, no tenía piedad. Había millones de personas malvadas en el mundo y tuvo que llevarse a Feliciano. Y así, torpe, descuidado, descarado y sincero. Demonios, ni siquiera había aprendido a atarse los cordones…

Y sus dibujos… tan maravillosos. Ludwig sabía que nunca podría haber sido (cómo dolía cambiar al pasado) arquitecto porque exudaban sentimiento, pero su necesidad de mostrar al mundo ese arte o dejar que al menos los ejecutivos pudieran disfrutar de un talento como el suyo se le metió tan adentro que tal vez fue más un deseo suyo que del propio Feliciano.

Todo un esfuerzo para no verlo colgando de esa campana… para mantenerlo a salvo.

La culpabilidad no tardó en acechar al alemán, después de que incluso Kiku le hubiera convencido de que "no hay accidente capaz de revertir la muerte". Pero cuando amas, para devolverte ese amor, incluso se hacen pactos locos con el Universo para recobrar tu pasado, más que a la persona misma, ese pasado que era rutina, relax, que aburría sin saberlo, pero en cuya vida había alguien por quien darías la vida para que volviera.

El dolor parecía no terminar, el paso del tiempo se hizo insoportable; inexorable, lento.

Y así, la vida de Ludwig comenzó a teñirse de una rutina farragosa, y los días transcurrían sin pena ni gloria ni ganas de diversión. Trabajar le iba bien, le impedía pensar, sentir. Comenzó a hacer horas extraordinarias, comenzó a ayudar a otros compañeros en otros proyectos, comenzó a visitar la iglesia después de sus jornadas de trabajo, tal vez para dirigir a Feliciano aquel discurso que nunca pudo darle, tal vez para redimirse personalmente, creyente aún de haber sido el culpable de su fatal desenlace.

Kiku se convirtió en su sombra, en su heraldo, y aunque Ludwig agradecía su compañía, en ocasiones solo quería estar solo, porque la soledad no le recordaba las características tan diferentes entre su amigo japonés y el italiano. La comida sabía amarga, los canales de Venecia se veían sucios y abandonados, como si realmente la ciudad se hubiera contagiado de la tristeza de Ludwig, o tal vez era él quien lo veía así.

Kiku acudió al hospital donde el joven estuvo ingresado, en aras de aclarar la imagen de la que Ludwig no quería deshacerse, a saber, la de un Feliciano alegre y ruidoso escapándose de la mesa porque no quería pagar su parte de la cena, solo para ser confirmada por una huraña señorita de recepción.

El alemán no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta que recibió una llamada de su hermano aquel miércoles. Sin dejarle responder, Gilbert comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, lamentándose porque su querida pretendiente húngara encontró a su amado precisamente dentro de la casa que él mismo habitaba.

—Te juro que casi lo mato cuando me entero. Francis y Antonio tuvieron que sujetarme, se emborracharon conmigo, impidiendo que cogiera un avión y viajara a Austria para romperle las piernas al maldito de tu primo.

Al parecer, en su ausencia, Elizabeta visitó la casa de los Beildsmitch para encontrar a un señorito culto, agradable, talentoso para el piano. Tras varias visitas, se encendió la llama del amor en Elizabeta y Roderich.

Cuando Gilbert le relató cómo se sentía, lo insulso de su vida, la necesidad de respirar el aroma de Elizabeta y de recordar su rostro, entonces Ludwig comprendió algo: él se sentía así desde hacía semanas. Sí, deseaba abrazar a Feliciano, mirarle a los ojos hasta que cayera la noche. Escuchar su incesante parloteo, sus agudos cantos hacia nadie en particular; deseaba verlo acunar un gato callejero, sucio y maloliente. Sonreír eternamente, encontrarse con sus ojos marrones llenos de brillo mientras lo llamaba "Lud". Aún recordaba el tacto de su cuerpo delgado y fibroso; la suavidad de su cabello cuando lo acostó.

Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones. Desde aquella noticia, siempre llevaba pañuelos a mano, pequeños cuadraditos que apenas se empapaban, morían al instante.

Tampoco podía controlar el pesar en su pecho, ni el agudo dolor en su garganta, que nada tenía que ver con gripe o anginas. Sus párpados pesaban, sus noches seguían llenas de pesadillas: protagonizaba un sueño en el que llegaba al Campanile y veía a Feliciano con el cordel de su campana colgado al cuello, su delgado cuerpo meciéndose. O ahogado en los canales. Volvía de trabajar, salía a correr y al llegar a su casa, en el astillero, estaba el cuerpo de Feliciano boca abajo, sucio y desmadejado, como si llevara mucho tiempo ahí.

Ludwig no entendía su dolor y la intensidad de éste. Su mayor pérdida había sido no ser correspondido, o ser dejado por su pareja en las breves relaciones mantenidas a lo largo de su vida.

La tristeza lo estaba devastando.

No hizo partícipe de sus pesares a Gilbert; pensó que era suficiente con una desgracia.

—Amigo, por favor. Sé que eres muy reservado, pero llevo semanas sin ver una sonrisa tuya —le dijo en una ocasión su colega Marco—. No es que sonrías mucho, tú ya me entiendes. Puedo presentarte a unas chicas… ya sabes, de esas que no necesitas volver a ver. No me mires así, Ludwig. No hay tristeza que no cure una prostituta. Es una mujer, lo entiende todo.

—Eres un bruto —contestó Ludwig muy ofendido, porque lo último que necesitaba era ver un cuerpo desnudo, porque hasta cuando iba a la iglesia los frescos de los ángeles le recordaban a Feliciano. Marco jamás volvió a proponérselo.

Poco sabía su compañero la identidad tan distinta de quien le ayudaba a mojar las sábanas en sus poluciones nocturnas. Porque sí, Ludwig, además de soportar una insondable tristeza y falta por el día, cada dos pesadillas aparecía un sueño erótico con el muchacho.

"Lo que necesito es ir al médico. Le contaré que tengo una obsesión malsana y podrá recetarme algo".

Ludwig salió del doctor con una receta para complementos vitamínicos, pero su corazón seguía roto. Tras un mes y medio de aquel triste acontecimiento, Ludwig pensó en recuperarse seriamente. Debía ser pragmático y concentrarse en lo importante: no podía permitirse fallar en esa época de su vida, podía ser grande profesionalmente.

Primero, cambió la decoración de su apartamento. Guardó todos los dibujos de Feliciano en una carpeta y los escondió en un cajón de la repisa de su habitación cuyo acceso era complicado. Se dio un corte de pelo, se vistió y quedó para salir con sus amigos de las clases de italiano. Kiku también se apuntó. El grupo charló, se conoció aún más; se divirtieron, se contaron sus temores y deseos futuros. Después, dieron un largo paseo por el sestiere de San Marco. Se hicieron fotos, y Ludwig trató de sonreír de verdad, sin saber si lo logró. El tour finalizó en la hermosa basílica. Ludwig había evitado pasar por allí todo ese tiempo. Entonces, alzó su mirada al cielo, vio el ángel (sequía de momento) en lo alto del edificio y Kiku susurró:

—¿Les digo a los demás que vayamos a Lido o a alguna otra parte?

Y aunque Ludwig quería fervientemente que su corazón dejara de latir simplemente al mirar ese campanario (no había vuelto a subirse a la altana desde la noticia y mucho menos a visitar ese cónclave), concluyó que no podía negar su alrededor. Quizá en un tiempo se cansase de Venecia y pidiera un traslado, de momento había trabajo que hacer y Ludwig era responsable de las consecuencias cuando firmó ese papel.

Había estado curioso y deseoso de experimentar la vida en Venecia, y seis meses después su alma estaba de luto. Cuán voluble es la vida.

—No, ya basta, Kiku. Tengo que ser fuerte.

Kiku esbozó una ligera sonrisa, fiel a su naturaleza japonesa, no comentó nada más. Una chica del grupo, entonces, sugirió entrar al Campanile todos juntos, y el teutón movió sus pies con dificultad. Debía contagiarse de la alegría del grupo, eran compañeros realmente estupendos.

Frente a ellos, en la mesa de conserje, un muchacho de cabello castaño escribía algo a toda prisa.

—Buenas noches —fue el saludo cortés de Ludwig al acercarse.

El chico levantó la mirada, extrañado.

—Bu-buenas.

—Mis amigos quisieron entrar y he visto que estabas aquí. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lovino lo miró con desconfianza y por algún motivo, se sonrojó.

—Bien.

—Oh. Supongo que no me has perdonado. Escucha, me gustaría donar unas flores a este campanario. ¿Puedo hablar con tu jefe?

Lovino apretó los puños.

—¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?

—En memoria de Feliciano.

Los ojos de Lovino se empañaron. Ludwig lo notó.

—Disculpa, no quería incomodarte. Dime cuándo puedo hablar con tu jefe, por favor.

—No hace falta —murmuró Lovino, disgustado, y Ludwig tuvo que preguntar de nuevo, no le había escuchado—. Que no es necesario, puedes traerlas aquí. Pero no quiero que sean coronas ni nada de muertos, ¿entiendes? Si veo una sola corona en esta sala te haré comer las malditas flores hasta que tengas indigestión.

Qué extraño este Lovino, ¿bromeaba con él?

—Ninguna corona, entonces. Entendido. Gracias, Lovino.

Y sin más, Ludwig salió a la puerta para esperar a que sus compañeros terminaran.


	10. Annunziata

Era viernes el día que llegaron un montón de personas con cientos de flores. Lovino no dio crédito. Las flores eran caras y ese cabeza cuadrada había pedido por lo menos cuatrocientas. Soltó un grito cuando vio la mayoría de la sala cubierta por heliotropos. ¿Cómo demonios sabía ese idiota que la flor de su hermano era esa? ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado esos dos? Pero cuando los hombres se marcharon había un dulce aroma tan potente que llegaba hasta la parte más alta del edificio.

"Mi amor por Feliciano está en estas flores. Si su olor se reparte por toda Venecia, estaré contento porque así él lo sabrá, en alguna parte".

Eso pensó Ludwig. Y eso rezaba en la tarjeta que ahora tenía Lovino y que destruyó con sus manos. Después entró al servicio a llorar, aunque él siempre negará este precedente.

Ludwig nunca fue a ver esas flores, le bastaba con el gesto. Aunque sí le llegaron algunos cuchicheos de sus colegas diciendo lo magnífica que estaba la planta baja del Campanile y lo mucho que se habían multiplicado las visitas. La gente, sin embargo, intuyó que era una oda a la primavera, y como ese espíritu en Italia funcionaba, dando la bienvenida a las flores y demás, nunca supieron de su verdadero origen. Si bien no había apenas vegetación en Venecia, todos los sestieres estaban adornados de modo que no podías equivocar la estación del año en curso. Ludwig adoraba los escaparates de la ciudad, hechos con tanto arte y mimo.

Debía cerrar capítulos, y debía hacerlo pronto. La señorita de la basílica seguía moviendo su enorme escote cada vez que Ludwig se presentaba por allí. Ya no le dejaba notas, pero acumulaba tres peticiones al alemán para salir con ella, y ese día, el rubio la enfrentó.

—Señorita, ¿podemos hablar?

—Ludwig, ya somos más que conocidos, ¿por qué no me llamas Annunziata?

Ludwig contempló a la mujer: era robusta, probablemente mayor que él, siempre con el cabello muy cuidado y una sombra de maquillaje en el rostro. Llevaba ropa ceñida y tenía un aire confiado.

—¿Puedes tomar un café conmigo a las seis de mañana? —Ludwig dijo toda esta frase en italiano y la joven abrió los ojos como platos.

— _Madonna_ … tu italiano ha mejorado mucho. Pronto comerás pasta y cantarás por los canales —bromeó, y Ludwig esperaba que se equivocase, porque lo primero ya lo hacía, pero no quería ser uno más de los cantarines italianos que escuchaba alrededor del muelle cercano a su casa que nada tenían que ver con gondoleros—. Claro que voy. Aunque supongo que quieres decir a las seis de la tarde, por la mañana ni siquiera las góndolas están despiertas.

Ludwig enrojeció, aún no era bueno haciendo frases. Se disculpó.

—No es necesario, hombre. Te veo mañana —y le guiñó un ojo para después marcharse.

Si Ludwig hubiera sabido que hablar con Annunziata iba a ser tan sencillo, desde luego que se hubiera hecho amiga de ella mucho antes. Pero entonces no podía saber cuánta comprensión había dentro de esa mujer (no podía verla como alguien más joven que él debido a la personalidad de ella) ni tampoco lo que podía ayudarle siendo chismosa.

Al principio charlaron de cosas nimias, incluso ella se encargó de poner a prueba el italiano de Ludwig, quien no paraba de sonrojarse, hasta que Annunziata tuvo piedad y entonces preguntó:

—Supongo que esto no es una cita, y no es que me moleste estar contigo, pero eres un hombre muy atractivo y necesito prepararme para saber si debo controlarme contigo —Los ojos de Ludwig se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió cual pez. Sí, ya conocía lo directa que era esta mujer.

—Yo, yo… no digas esas cosas. Me hacen sentir incómodo.

—Ya lo sé, pero eres tan varonil, que verte sonrojado solo hace que me gustes todavía más.

— _Per… favore…_ —suplicó Ludwig, sintiéndose virgen a su lado—. No… no es una cita, tampoco quiero molestarte, pero creo que debes saber que me gusta un hombre.

Ahora la sorprendida fue Annunziata.

—¿C-cómo?

—No soy homosexual, o al menos, eso he creído toda mi vida, pero supongo que el amor no entiende de todo eso.

—¿Seguro que no es admiración hacia algún hombre carismático y poderoso? —Ludwig rio. No lo pudo evitar, pero esa descripción no casaba con el dueño de su corazón, por lo que soltó unas enormes carcajadas. Annunziata rio con él.

—Me alegra verte alegre, tenías una cara últimamente que… no sé si hice un chiste, pero no importa.

Ludwig se compuso frente a su café, carraspeó, volvió a ponerse serio y declaró:

— _Perdono._ Solo quiero decirte que eres una mujer muy deseable, pero no puedo tener nada contigo.

—Oh —la mujer hundió sus hombros como si realmente tuviera una esperanza en alguna parte—. Bueno, ya lo sospechaba cuando no respondías a mis notas y mis flirteos. En realidad, eres el hombre más sincero que he conocido, porque normalmente mis víctimas suelen aceptar este tipo de avances para luego desaparecer porque es mucho para ellos haber tenido sexo conmigo.

Ludwig volvió a reír. Si no hubiera conocido a Feliciano, Annunziata podría haber sido una candidata ideal para salir, divertirse, y por qué no, acostarse.

—En fin, al menos espero que me encuentres más deseable que a Lucrezia —Lucrezia era una compañera de Ludwig, también ingeniera. No estaba en su equipo, en ocasiones se reunían, coincidiendo todos. Lucrezia era más joven, estaba casada, pero muchos de sus colegas la deseaban en secreto. Ludwig apenas se había fijado en ella—. Y cuéntame sobre tu chico, entonces.

—N-no puedo contar mucho más —y pasó a detallarle las pocas cosas que conocía de él, dónde trabajaba, cuán alegre y despreocupado era, la forma en cómo sonreía a todos, especialmente a todas…

—¿Feliciano, dices? No sé de qué me suena el nombre…

—Es un nombre común.

Annunziata se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—¿Y ya diste el primer paso? O no me digas, lo dio él.

—No importa eso, no tengo ya ninguna posibilidad. Solo quería decirte educadamente que debido a estos sentimientos no puedo tener nada contigo ni con ninguna otra mujer. Ni hombre, si se diera el caso.

La mujer arrugó el rostro, y claro, quiso saber más. Ludwig debió adivinar que la cosa no se quedaría en algo tan superficial, a los italianos les gusta indagar sobre cualquier cosa, más aún si se quedan con la información a medias. Ludwig acabó dándole más detalles, y entonces ella pestañeó rápidamente.

—Espera, me has dicho que trabaja en el Campanile. Creo… creo que le conozco.

—¿Fuiste a su funeral?

—¿Funeral? —y entonces soltó el grito más agudo y profundo en todo el sestiere. Hasta el camarero fue a preguntar si ocurría algo, intuyendo que aquel hombre rubio sospechosamente extranjero debía estar haciéndole algo a esa mujerona italiana. Ludwig se levantó para marcharse, pero la morena le cogió del brazo con tanta fuerza que el rubio se giró, asombrado por el agarre.

Ambos volvieron a sentarse, Ludwig le pidió paciencia y decoro, sobre todo, discreción. Porque no controlaba sus lágrimas, como tampoco podía hablarle de un muchacho al que apenas conocía, y menos contarle nada sobre Lovino, ni cuán divertida había sido su vida desde su llegada a la ciudad.

—¿Muchacho? Ese chico es más mayor que tú, Ludwig —ella estalló en carcajadas—. Hablas de él como si tuviera diecisiete años, qué encanto.

—¿Mayor? —sí, recordó cómo Feliciano le había dicho aquello en alguna ocasión, pero la verdad es que nunca le preguntó la edad.

—Bueno, si es el Feliciano del que yo hablo, sí. Por los detalles lo parece. Aunque desconocía su fallecimiento, pero llevaba tiempo sin verlo. ¿Cómo… cómo puedes contarme algo tan horrible con esa cara tan seria?

Annunziata debió ser consciente de la historia entre ambos, porque sacó un pañuelo y se sonó los mocos. Sus ojos se elevaron hacia él, aguados.

—No tengo más lágrimas ya —confesó el pobre alemán, lo que hizo a Annunziata volver a sonarse.

—Esto no puede ser… casi preferiría que me hubieras rechazado a que…

Ludwig asintió y miró el reloj. Quizá podría invitar a Annunziata a cenar, había estado pasando un muy buen rato. Sus risas eran contagiosas, tal vez si se dejaba llevar esa noche… sin embargo, la mujer hizo un movimiento rápido y cogió su bolso.

—En fin, muchas gracias por contármelo. Sé que no eres un hombre extrovertido. Aunque me apena saber todo esto. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? —se bebió el sorbo del café restante, hizo un gesto pensativo y fue ella quien miró el reloj—. Tengo que marcharme, Ludwig.

—C-claro —se levantó para despedirse.

—Gracias por la invitación. Podemos salir siempre que quieras —y le pinzó el trasero—. Aunque ya sabes que conmigo puedes darte un revolcón. Me encantaría ver cómo son los misiles alemanes.

— _¡Verdammt!_

—Si hasta tu habla es sexy —se despidió ella besándolo en la mejilla.

Debido a su timidez, Ludwig no se dio cuenta del gran paso dado ese día: había salido con una mujer por su cuenta, le había contado su gran peso emocional, hasta habían bromeado, inclusive había hablado con ella en italiano. Tal vez, si ella se hubiera quedado, habría ocurrido algo. Quizá su cuerpo necesitado de afecto se hubiese desentumecido.

Los fantasmas de Feliciano, sin embargo, seguían acechando en forma de recuerdos, como cuando él y Kiku cenaron en un restaurante y en el hilo musical se escuchó a Claudio Baglioni. El rubio se tapó los ojos y sollozó en la mesa frente a su amigo, ni siquiera pudo levantarse al baño; Kiku esperó pacientemente hasta que el otro volvió a su ser. Ninguno hizo comentarios al respecto.

A veces, Ludwig abría sus manos, como si se sintieran vacías, añorando el contacto con el italiano. Ya no había nadie entregándole abrazos.

Se dejaba envolver por la nostalgia en ocasiones, pero en su vida diaria bloqueó cualquier amago de recuerdo. La gente decía que solo necesitabas tiempo para olvidar. Se preguntaba cuánto debía pasar para no añorarlo, para no soñarlo más.

* * *

Ludwig desembarcaba de Lido tras unos intensos días de reuniones, informes y contactos. Por lo menos hizo otros contactos que serían muy interesantes para seguir adelante con el proyecto, y si así fuera, Ludwig casi estaría atado a esa ciudad de por vida. Se quitó la ropa, se masturbó furiosamente en la ducha y cayó como un saco sobre su cama.

Le extrañó sobremanera que su teléfono le despertara cuando tenía dos días libres tras la concentración de Lido. Alargó su brazo pesadamente hasta alcanzar el móvil para responder con voz rasposa:

—Ciao.

—Ludwig, soy Annunziata. Disculpa que te llame al móvil, pero, ¿podrías pasarte hoy por la basílica a eso de las cuatro de la tarde?

Ludwig se despertó de inmediato.

—C-ciao, Annunziata. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

Unas risas se oyeron al otro lado.

—¿Podrás o no?

Apenas tuvo tiempo de repasar su agenda, cuando recordó su inexistencia.

—Sí, sí —tanto balbuceo… ¿qué había hecho esta mujer con él? Hasta notó un leve sonrojo.

Se miró al espejo, extrañado. Aún notaba un pinzamiento en la zona del pecho. Aún veía a Feliciano en sueños. En ocasiones lo veía correr por la playa desnudo, mientras él pescaba. A veces Kiku iba con ellos.

No era una persona difícil de olvidar, supuso, pero ya poco podía hacer salvo olvidarlo y seguir con su vida. No sería fácil volver a enamorarse, entre su timidez y su falta de comunicación debido a su personalidad, pero desde luego debía dejar atrás el pasado. Se lavó la cara, bajó a la cocina y miró el calendario. Arrancó la página de marzo porque en su ausencia había comenzado el cuarto mes. Inclinó la cabeza: ahí, junto al número seis, una pequeña cara sonriente con los ojos cerrados y el pelo alborotado decía "compleanno".

Ludwig conocía muy bien aquella cara. Es más, alguien la había dibujado en su ausencia, probablemente cuando Feliciano se quedó en su casa a cuidarlo, o quizá cuando él estaba duchándose. El día seis había transcurrido ya. Notó cómo sus ojos volvieron a emborronarse. No. No de nuevo. Llevaba casi dos semanas sin sollozos, pero pensar en que el día anterior él mismo podría haber invitado a Feliciano a una pequeña cena en la altana, donde tanto le gustaba asomarse, o tal vez en el salón, viendo después una película juntos en su portátil, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y él lo molestaba constantemente para preguntarle cosas de la película que no entendía, le acabaron de derrumbar. Tardó dos horas en preparar un desayuno que nunca comió. Ni siquiera salió a correr, tampoco quiso afeitarse. Por poco se le olvida el recado de ir a la basílica. En el camino, Kiku lo llamó para decirle que se iba a ir por trabajo unos días a Verona. Le deseó lo mejor, mientras rodeaba a unos empleados que sustituían unas viejas tablas en el muelle. Ni siquiera iba arreglado, Annunziata le regañaría, seguro. Sin embargo, al llegar a la basílica ella no estaba por ninguna parte, y en su lugar había una nota para él "pásate por el Campanile".

El rubio suspiró, alzó la vista y se dirigió al edificio de enfrente. Lovino no tenía guardia, sino otro compañero que le miró de arriba abajo y le entregó otra nota.

"Vendere la Pietà Inmediatamente" (1)  
¿Había alguien deseoso de probar su italiano y de paso, su paciencia? Ludwig agarró al conserje del brazo.

— _Prego_. ¿Quién manda esto?

—No lo sé, _signore_ , solo soy un mensajero.

Ludwig alzó las cejas, bufó. ¿Esto era cosa de Annunziata? ¿Algún juego de la italiana para tratar de conquistarlo? No, desde su última charla le parecía haberse explicado correctamente, y ella haber entendido. El conserje volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Dónde está Lovino?

—Libra hoy, _signore_ —respondió, despacio, al notar que el otro trataba de hablar el idioma con dificultad.

— _Prego_ —se despidió Ludwig intentando atisbar algún retazo de la sala, pero había casi una completa oscuridad.

 _La Pietà_. ¿Cuántas veces la había visitado para orar? Muchas más que para admirar su arte, se dijo. Si bien lo sabía todo de ella, como casi todas las iglesias (Ludwig era muy bueno para retener datos), no le apetecía demasiado volver. Recordaba un día especialmente duro donde pasó dos horas metido y hasta el cura se acercó para tratar de animarlo. Últimamente se utilizaba mucho como sala de exposiciones y conciertos, aunque había quedado muy bien después de la renovación, unas obras obligadas. Le gustaba especialmente el fresco que decoraba la bóveda que sujeta el coro de la iglesia. Además, en el momento en que entró, la luz le fue propicia y pudo apreciar el juego de colores entre los reflejos de blanco azul en la entrada y en las paredes, con los reflejos de amarillo dorado solar de la mampara dorada, ahí donde se unen con el área del presbiterio y del ábside. La belleza del arte de Venecia siempre le dejaba asombrado, por un momento olvidó que en ese caso no estaba de visita; sin embargo, la iglesia parecía vacía, por lo que paseó por ambos lados para tratar de vislumbrar a algún padre o la figura de Annunziata contemplando alguno de los frescos. Así, pasó por los altares importantes del lado izquierdo para seguir por los del lado derecha, los Santos Dominicanos (una señora rezaba fervientemente a este lado), Santo Domingo, para llegar finalmente a la Piedad, donde un joven en silla de ruedas miraba con fijeza la hermosa pintura renacentista. Le escuchó decir algo en italiano; parecía molesto. Ludwig pensó que quizá podría ofrecerle ayuda; si el hombre no hablaba lo suficientemente rápido, podría entenderle. Pero entonces, una rueda aplastó su pie. Ludwig se quejó en alemán.

— _Per-perdono, signore_ —se volvió el joven, cuya maniobra había sido desacertada, pues había girado hacia atrás la silla sin mirar.

Ludwig abrió los ojos, por un momento se le olvidó el dolor, porque había escuchado la voz de los ángeles. Frente a él, un delgado y demacrado joven de cabello alborotado, lo miraba con igual pasmo, con la cabeza alzada.

La luz los permitió reconocerse, en un instante en que el tiempo se detuvo, en un segundo en el que la esperanza y el alivio permitió apaciguar sus corazones.

—¿L-Luddy?

La cabeza del alemán parecía negar lo que sus ojos contemplaban. La visión se volvió borrosa, los frescos, adornos y cualquier tipo de arte desaparecieron para él. No era posible que estuviera viendo visiones. Y seguía sin entenderlo cuando, sus rodillas, solo para ver mejor, se hincaron en el suelo, frente a él.

—Feliciano —Pudo sentir una fría mano en su mejilla, acunándolo, antes de que sus lágrimas barrieran todo.

Ludwig notó su cuerpo temblando, un frío ascendió hasta su pecho, pero seguía notando las manos, ahora dos, de ese muchacho, que seguía diciendo su nombre.

—Ludwig, Ludwig —y debía ser Feliciano, porque ahora también él lloraba.

En su desesperación, el rubio abrió los brazos para llevar junto a su pecho a ese muchacho que creía perdido, un joven talentoso y torpe que no estaba enterrado, ni incinerado. Su cuerpo era dicha, podía tocarlo, y esos ojos, aunque llenos de ojeras, continuaban plasmando vida. Ludwig, apretándolo sobre el regazo, lo miró bien.

Una sonrisa ligera apareció, y sus labios se abrieron para apenas pronunciar "te eché de menos", declaración que hizo a Ludwig repartir besos por toda su cara, inclusive en su boca.

— _Madonna_ , estás temblando —dijo Feliciano, cobijándole ahora en su pecho—. Estoy bien, Ludwig… —y cuando el rubio dejó de sollozar, levantó la cara y volvió a mirarlo, le dijo con pena—. Me dijeron que te habías marchado.

¿Marchado? ¿Él, que estuvo palpando el dolor en todos los rincones de la ciudad? Si hasta había ofrecido flores, incluso su vida por hacerle volver, en uno de sus desesperados rezos.

—Me… me dijeron que habías muerto.

—¿Muerto? _Mio horrore_ , ¿quién te dijo eso? —pero Ludwig volvió a estrecharlo con fuerza. Su hermano, los doctores, la mirada de lástima en el personal del Campanile, Kiku confirmando esa muerte tras hablar con los doctores… ¿todos ellos estaban equivocados? Un momento… ¿seguro que no era otro maldito sueño?

—No… no importa.

—Ludwig —hizo saber con ceremonia Feliciano tocándose los labios—. Me has dado un beso.

Y el alemán pareció volver en sí, sonrojándose. Le limpiaron las lágrimas con dulzura.

—¿Viniste a verme?

Ludwig le contempló. ¿Cómo decirle que él era lo último en ese día que esperaba ver? ¿Cómo decirle que esperaba a una mujer italiana, o quizá todo fue un juego del destino, al ver su horrible sufrimiento, para ponerle fin?

—Estuve muy enfermo. Aún estoy recuperándome, pero he pasado un mes en cama. Ya puedo salir y levantarme un poco de esa silla, pero me han dicho que la recuperación será lenta. ¿Vas a marcharte?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, abrazándolo de nuevo. Frente a él, erguida, orgullosa, la Piedad era testigo de ese reencuentro, ignorante de que, en ese instante, toda ella quedaría grabada en la memoria del alemán para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notas de traducción)
> 
> (1) Ven a La Piedad inmediatamente.


	11. Ricatto

Feliciano empujó el café. La visión de una simple taza vacía junto a sus posos, desechada, vaciada por él, era una bendición para Ludwig. El italiano se había negado a volver a su casa, por lo que tomaban algo en las inmediaciones de la iglesia. Feliciano relataba lo mucho que había sufrido en el hospital porque apenas tenía fuerzas para respirar, todo el día con el oxígeno y el pulsioxímetro puesto; la sensación de unos fuertes brazos levantándolo y bañándole (Ludwig enrojeció ante la descripción exagerada que hizo el otro), doctores corriendo y gritando, poniéndole vías en la mano. Dormir durante lo que parecieron años, con un sueño pesado, consistente. Lovino pidiendo a los doctores que prohibiesen la entrada a cualquiera. La posterior recuperación en casa. Las pocas fuerzas en general para poder caminar.

—¿Pero estás solo?

—No, me cuida una _infermiera._ Me dejó aquí en la iglesia diciendo que volvería pronto.

Ludwig frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta entonces.

—¿Quieres decir que te has escapado?

—Veeee~… pues estaba contigo, no me acordé de ella para nada… Ludwig —se movió, inseguro, sobre la silla, cuando vio al otro levantarse y prepararse para irse—. ¡Lud, no me dejes!

El alemán se giró para ver a un Feliciano llorando a mares.

— _Verdammt_ , si solo te voy a llevar de nuevo a la iglesia.

Feliciano lloriqueó aún más, diciendo que solo quería estar con su alemán, sus brazos fuertemente asidos a la silla.

—¡Deja de lloriquear!

—¡Buaaaaaaaa!

A duras penas consiguió Ludwig sacar a Feliciano en su silla para volver a la _Pietá_ , ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

—De todos modos no tienes fuerza para luchar, así que ríndete.

—Si me cuida Ludwig me rendiré con gusto.

—¡Cállate!

Aún tenía la huella de los labios de Feliciano. ¿Qué había hecho? En su desesperación, lo había besado. Tampoco el italiano había ofrecido resistencia, pero ¿cuándo lo hacía?

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo alertó a Ludwig al reconocer a la figura que se aproximaba con prisa, envuelta en un chal.

—¡Annunziata! —El rostro de Ludwig se coloreó de tres tonalidades de rojo, a saber, de la posibilidad de haberla plantado (porque él había regañado a Feliciano, pero tampoco había esperado a quien pensaba podía encontrar allí); de la vergüenza por llevar al muchacho en silla de ruedas por si Annunziata pensaba que se había retrasado por ayudar a un desvalido (cínico); y la última, porque la mujer que en un principio hubo rechazado con tanto ahínco, venía corriendo hacia él con premura.

Annunziata quedó de pie ante ellos, recuperándose de la carrera. Al levantar la vista y verlos apropiadamente, enarboló una sonrisa enorme.

—Anda. Si al final os habéis encontrado.

Feliciano y Ludwig la miraron, sin entender.

La italiana explicó, a toda prisa, su relación con la enfermera de Feliciano: se habían conocido en la universidad y desde entonces entablaron amistad. Cuando Annunziata conoció la historia de Feliciano recordó entonces que su amiga Antonella estaba cuidando a un italiano del que no tenía datos.

—Antonella fue contratada por mi hermano —habló Feliciano, confuso.

—Con tu hermano voy a hablar muy seriamente —anunció la mujer, enfadada, pero Ludwig enseguida cogió el hilo y llevó a la mujer aparte con un gesto de su brazo.

—Annunziata…

—La forma en cómo pronuncias mi nombre es divina, Ludwig —bromeó ella, embelesada.

— _Per favore…_ no hables aún con Lovino. Quizá tuviera un motivo personal contra mí, tal vez quisiera proteger a Feliciano.

—¡Eso son tonterías!

—No sabes qué ha ocurrido entre ellos, y tampoco sabemos nada de su pasado.

—¡Es ruin hacer creer a una persona que tu enamorado ha fallecido! —protestó, rabiosa.

Ludwig le cogió las manos.

—C-con permiso. Mírame —Annunziata se vio reflejada en los claros ojos teutones, ahora brillantes y expresivos—. Si esto que ves no es el claro ejemplo de la felicidad… solo me importa ver vivo a Feliciano.

—Vas a ser feliz con él —prometió ella, emocionada, y Ludwig le besó las manos.

—Si realmente has sido tú quien ha propiciado este encuentro, quiero pedirte perdón por todos los desplantes que hice, y quiero… bueno… quiero darte un beso de agradecimiento. Ahí va. Sin lengua, lo siento.

Un beso casto pero dado con tanto cariño que Annunziata estalló en carcajadas.

—Los hombres sois misteriosos… ¿pues no recibo un beso del alemán más sexy de Venecia justo cuando sé que no podré tenerlo?

Ludwig, todo azorado, se retiró con las manos en el regazo.

— _Per-dono._

—Por cierto, eso no fue un buen beso. Espero que practiques —El color calcó aún más el rostro de Ludwig—. Ve a por tu italiano, él te enseñará. Antonella estará aquí en diez minutos.

Annunziata salió a todo correr, se perdió en la lejanía y entre los transeúntes. Ludwig la siguió con la mirada hasta no verla más, después se volvió. Feliciano ya no estaba en el sitio donde lo habían dejado. ¿Y si los había visto besarse? Hablando de besos, ¿por qué había dado dos besos en una sola tarde?

Corrió a buscarlo: estaba en un lado de la iglesia, charlando con una señorita. Ludwig carraspeó, ante las insistentes muestras de flirteo del muchacho, quien no hizo ni caso y siguió a lo suyo. Tironeó de la silla para llevar a Feliciano de nuevo, dentro de la iglesia.

—Qué trágico final, el de dos amantes que tienen que verse en secreto porque el destino les impide estar juntos…

—¿Qué dices?

—Es evidente que se refiere a nosotros la historia, Lud. Tú, y yo. Amantes —brutal sonrojo del rubio—. Pero aquí no podemos tocarnos.

Por todos los dioses, la enfermedad no había acabado con la tontería de Feliciano, y mucho menos con su imaginación. Seguía inventando sin parar.

—Ludwig… bésame otra vez —dijo entonces el muchacho justo cuando la señora que antes rezaba pasaba por su lado y los miraba con extrañeza.

—¡ _Verdammt!_ No tienes vergüenza… esto es una iglesia, respeta.

—No te preocupes, solo te daré buenos besos cuando estemos fuera de aquí —gritó Feliciano sonriente. Ludwig se quiso morir en ese instante, menos mal que llegó Antonella para llevarse a Feliciano, dejando al rubio sumido en un mar de pensamientos, elucubrando el futuro.

* * *

—Kiku, no te lo vas a creer —Ludwig sujetaba el móvil mientras con su otra mano trataba de abrir una cerveza—. Ayer vi a Feliciano… sí, sí. Está vivo… en una iglesia, mirando un cuadro. No, no sé por qué…no lo entiendo, pero no me importa. Está bien… Sí, mañana me viene bien, aunque hay mucho trabajo… De acuerdo, te llamo, entonces.

En el sofá, sentado después de un largo día de trabajo, el rubio apartó el portátil y cogió los dibujos. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza veneciana favorita y pasó la mirada por los trazos de Feliciano: había sacado con mucho esfuerzo la caja oculta del sitio donde jamás pensó volver a poner un dedo. Ya no le entristecía ver el arte de Feliciano sabiendo que podría ser capaz de producir más, aunque fuera en un tiempo prudencial.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo… ¿tú crees que el hermano estaba ocultándolo a propósito? Su muerte —preguntó Kiku completamente asombrado ante el encuentro de Feliciano y Ludwig, tomando un sorbo de su té en una lluviosa tarde en un café cualquiera de Venecia.

—Voy a hablar con Lovino —terció Ludwig, y pensó "si no lo ha hecho Annunziata ya".

—¿Feliciano te ha llamado?

—Le han confiscado el teléfono.

—¿Crees…? No quisiera pensar esto, pero… ¿podría Lovino estar controlando de forma obsesiva a Feliciano?

—No es asunto nuestro —Ludwig levantó la mano para pedir otra cerveza, y el camarero se alejó a paso lento, y ante la mirada seria de Kiku, precisó—. No, no lo es. Es cierto que no conozco a Lovino, pero sí a Feliciano. Algo ha debido hacer en el pasado para que su hermano quiera controlarlo así.

—No hay excusa para controlar a nadie, Ludwig… —opinó Kiku, siempre tan diplomático—. Habla con Lovino. Averigua si realmente pasó algo, y si solo se trata de ti, tendrá que madurar y aceptar que… ¿qué sois, ahora, novios?

—¡Claro que no!

—Pero querrás seguir viendo a Feliciano. Es decir, él te gusta.

—Eh, yo… no… un chico…

—No te preocupes, Ludwig, no tengo nada en contra de eso, aunque en mi país son bastante restrictivos con las relaciones homosexuales.

—¡No soy homosexual! —el camarero vino entonces a depositar una enorme cerveza en la mesa. Ludwig enrojeció mientras el otro lo miraba con una risita—. ¡Usted qué mira!

El camarero se giró para atender otra mesa, pero los siguió vigilando desde lejos porque la conversación de ambos parecía interesante. Kiku se inclinó hacia su amigo:

—Quiero decir, deberías plantearte todo esto. Hay un sentimiento fuerte por Feliciano, ¿no es así? Y si eres correspondido, no podréis ignorar eso.

Ludwig calló. Correspondido. Si solo se habían abrazado por la alegría de verse, nada más. Tras encontrar a Feliciano, pensó que podría conformarse con saber que seguía vivo. Aunque sus labios resultaran dulces y cálidos.

Así, Ludwig volvió a vivir su rutina sin esa garra de tristeza atenazando su alma. Pero, realmente, quería verlo. Lo echaba de menos. Y no quería escaparse como un joven para tener una cita en la clandestinidad, porque él no era ningún delincuente, demonios.

—En cuanto Feliciano pueda caminar, escapará de su casa.

Sí, eso era cierto. Y cuando la enfermera no tuviera que cuidarle más, Feliciano volvería probablemente a la torre. O tal vez no, porque entonces Lovino no podría mantener la mentira.

—Se irán. Se marcharán. No han podido hacerlo antes porque quizá Feliciano no pueda moverse bien aún —le entraron escalofríos.

—Eso es una posibilidad. Si no tienen familia y raíces aquí, pueden viajar en cuanto Feliciano esté bien.

Y si ese era su deseo, Ludwig poco podía hacer. Sin embargo, sí que se merecía una explicación, y por ello salió el primer día que tuvo libre, un sábado, para hablar con Lovino. Ignoraba su horario de trabajo, pero se dirigiría al Campanile, y si no estaba, iría a su casa. Si no le abrían… eso sería otro asunto. No contaba con que, al girar el pomo para dejar su morada, un italiano de aspecto huraño estuviese frente a él, con la mano alta a punto de tocar el timbre.

—Oh —se sorprendió Ludwig, que no esperaba la visita de la misma persona a quien él buscaba—. Iba a verte.

—¿Tú a mí?

—Vi a Feliciano —soltó el alemán a bocajarro, y añadió—. ¿Quieres explicarme el porqué de la mentira?

—Mira, patatero. No tengo que explicarte nada. No quiero que veas a mi hermano y ya está.

—Eso es… un deseo algo infantil —el rostro de Lovino se coloreó de vergüenza y furia—. Creo que me debes una explicación —añadió, y el italiano entonces traspasó el umbral de su casa.

Se sentó sin esperar invitación pero adoptando una pose amenazante. Ludwig cerró la puerta y no se molestó en preparar té o café. Intuía que no sería una velada relajada. Inspiró y se sentó frente a Lovino, a esperar su versión. En lugar de eso, Lovino le arrojó una carpeta que Ludwig cobijó en sus brazos con dificultad, haciéndole cambiar de postura.

—Míralos.

Se trataba de dibujos. Un montón de dibujos de él mismo, solo de su cara. Había diferentes rostros, como si Feliciano quisiera plasmar a la perfección una cara, la suya.

—Los reconozco, son de Feliciano.

—Mi hermano ha dibujado desde muy pequeño. Siempre se le dio bien todo eso. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, o tengo que hablarte en inglés porque no entiendes mi idioma?

—Si hablas despacio, creo que podré seguirte —sacudió la cabeza, agradecido, como si Lovino lo hubiera hecho por cortesía, sin detectar esa tintura de fastidio en su voz.

—Muy bien, porque no me apetece mucho hablar contigo. Feliciano hizo estos dibujos mientras estaba enfermo, a pesar de que se le ha prohibido el uso del carboncillo, es malo para sus pulmones. No sé de dónde lo consiguió, pero ya se le ha confiscado, al igual que estos papelejos. Me los entregó su enfermera —de un bolsillo sacó entonces el móvil lleno de pegatinas y gruñó algo—. Me han estado llamando de importantes empresas para ver los dibujos de Feliciano. Seguro que de eso sabes algo.

Ludwig admitió haber estado en contacto con dos de ellas.

—El Campanile es peligroso y me pareció que Feliciano era mucho más feliz dibujando. Le propuse buscar una alternativa diferente a su trabajo.

—¡El Campanile es de mi familia! Llevamos años cuidándolo, es un edificio importantísimo en esta ciudad y no quiero que nadie más se ocupe de él.

Ludwig pestañeó, atónito.

—No lo sabía. Yo solo veía a Feliciano encaramarse a una peligrosa cuerda para hacer sonar campanas. Estaba preocupado por su bienestar porque podía caerse —Lovino volvió a gruñir y se sentó, desganado—. Te pido perdón si me excedí tratando de convencerle de que podía aspirar a un futuro mejor, pero sigues sin explicarme por qué la mentira de su muerte.

—Tú eres un importante hombre de negocios que de repente muestra interés en un pobre campanero y cuando lo conoces, todo lo que haces es controlarlo. Cómo se debe vestir, cómo debe actuar, qué debe hacer para vivir, qué compañías frecuentar… a mí me parece que eres un manipulador.

—¿Ma-manipulador? —repitió Ludwig, que no entendió la palabra.

—Manejas a Feliciano a tu antojo. Por eso está obsesionado contigo, por eso te dibuja, él piensa que vas a quedarte para siempre a su lado, que le harás feliz.

—¿De verdad?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Y espero que no le hayas tocado, porque como me entere de que…! —Lovino paró su acusación porque el rubio lo miraba sin entender, suspiró frustrado y trató de calmarse.

—Escucha, no sé lo que piensa Feliciano. Cuando llegué aquí, le conocí y pensé que sería buena idea tenerlo como amigo. A veces me parece un atolondrado, pero le aprecio. No puedes decir que él piensa que yo vaya a hacerle feliz si no hemos tenido ninguna clase de relación.

Lovino sonrió al obtener la información que necesitaba. No había habido contacto más que el de dos amigos, aunque Feliciano jurase querer al alemán por encima de todo. Las pasiones de Feliciano eran muy peligrosas.

—Claro. Mi hermano tiene pensamientos tontos porque se encariña con la gente. No ha entendido que tú eres un hombre de negocios que está a otro nivel. Que busca un futuro y que…

—Mis disculpas por interrumpir, pero quisiera saber por qué me mentiste. Si solo soy un hombre trabajador que vino aquí a labrarse un futuro, no entiendo la obsesión por hacer que me alejara de Feliciano si no había nada entre los dos.

Lovino arrugó el rostro ante la casi perfecta exposición en italiano del problema. Estaba estudiando el idioma con ahínco.

—Esos dibujos… Feliciano está obsesionado contigo.

—Y yo no te gusto.

—¡Ni una pizca!

—A pesar de que lo único que hice fue protegerle.

—¡Ya me tiene a mí para eso!

Ludwig se incorporó, pensativo: su boca se curvó hacia arriba en un amago de sonrisa que no se llegó a completar.

—Comprendo.

Lovino ardió de furia. Estaba quedando como un maldito malcriado celoso delante de esa mole de músculos, que no parecía ni alterado por lo ocurrido. Apretó los puños, enfadado.

—¿Tú tienes sangre?

—Mmm, no entendí, lo siento —Lovino se enfadó más cuando vio que el otro sí parecía comprender. Era más que manipulador, su hermano no debía volver a ver a ese alemán cuadriculado—. Quisiera saber por qué la mentira.

—No sé si hablo en chino, alemán. Nadie puede proteger mejor a mi hermano que yo, y por eso lo hice —cruce de brazos totalmente infantil.

—Me parece bien que quieras protegerle. Yo también tengo un hermano mayor y él en ocasiones trata de decirme qué tengo que hacer. Pero nosotros ya somos adultos para escoger. ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiere Feliciano? Lo mejor para él es escucharle, no impedirle que haga cosas por miedo a que se marche de tu lado.

Aquella información cayó sobre Lovino como una bofetada, a pesar de los errores gramaticales de alguien no acostumbrado a hablar en su idioma. No le habían insultado tan clara y elegantemente como entonces. ¡Ese rubio hormonado, llamándole inmaduro e insensible! Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir nada.

—Solo quiero que hagas tu vida, aquí o donde te plazca, pero que dejes de ver a Feliciano, él debe tener sus citas con mujeres, sus salidas conmigo.

—¿Quieres decir que no estaba haciendo todo eso cuando me conoció? Cuando mi hermano y sus amigos visitaron tu ciudad, Feliciano siguió quedando con mujeres. Solo me acompañaba a veces por cortesía. Creo que tú estuviste en la mayoría de esas reuniones, porque a tu hermano le hacía ilusión que estuviéramos todos juntos.

El rostro de Lovino se ensombreció por algún motivo, llegando a esbozar un gesto triste.

—Quieres decir que no dejarás de acosar a mi hermano a pesar de que te lo he pedido con educación…

—Quiero decir —Ludwig hinchó el pecho—, que yo seguiré haciendo mi vida. Pero si Feliciano viene a mi casa, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Llamarte para que vengas a por él?

—Yo ya me encargaré de mi hermano para que eso no ocurra.

—¿Eso no es una forma de manipulación? —Lovino sentía una tremenda rabia; apretaba sus puños para no pegar a ese malnacido. Estaba claro que ni una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ni en una pelea verbal lograría sus metas, por lo que introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y depositó cuatro fajos de billetes sobre la mesa de cristal.

—Quizá con esto comprendas. No puedo contarte por qué mentí, eso algo personal entre hermanos que nunca vas a entender; toma esto como una petición de que olvides el tema.

Ludwig dirigió la vista hacia el dinero. ¿Cuánto podría haber ahí, doce mil euros? ¿Era eso un chantaje? Pestañeó, sin tocarlos. Si su hermano estuviera ahí delante de él, seguramente no podría creer su suerte. Pero para Ludwig, no solo era contraproducente pensar en tan solo contarlos; es que no lo entendía.

—Puedes contarlos, hay quince mil. No te molestes en saber de dónde sale, es mío y punto.

Tras una larga e incómoda pausa en la que ambos se observaron con cuidado, Ludwig pronunció.

—Ahora sí estoy realmente preocupado. Si un joven como tú me ofrece una cantidad tan elevada por proteger a su hermano, solo pueden pasar dos cosas: o Feliciano es capaz de cometer una tontería en la que su vida corra peligro, o bien tiene un hermano que le corta las alas y le impide vivir.

—¡Coge el dinero, maldita sea, y olvida que le conociste!

—Quiero pensar que eres un buen hermano, y quedarme con la primera opción. Pero ahora que sé de lo que eres capaz, no puedo dejar de protegerle de ti.

—¡Yo no soy el malo! ¡Feliciano estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana solo porque quería verte!

—Seguramente, porque tú se lo prohibiste o porque le contaste una mentira. Trae a tu hermano, y ven tú también. Así hablaremos los tres. Escucharás lo que Feliciano desea, y lo que yo deseo también. Y si nuestros deseos no son los mismos, no tendrás que preocuparte por mí ni por él.

Lovino sabía que eso era una locura. No podía hacer que Feliciano dijera algo contra el alemán, pero el rubio no había podido pronunciar nada más diplomático. Tendría que encargarse del tema de otra manera.

—Ya he visto que es imposible tratar nada contigo —Lovino se levantó, recogió su dinero y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

—¡Lovino! Los dibujos —Ludwig le miraba con rostro sonrojado, como si quedarse con esa carpeta fuera una violación a la intimidad de Feliciano. Era más frígido que una de las estatuas de Miguel Ángel… ¿cómo podía gustarle ese idiota a Feliciano? ¿cómo había podido pensar acaso que se hubieran tocado?

—Quémalos —fue la inmediata orden de Lovino que nunca sería ejecutada.

Un portazo devolvió a la realidad a Ludwig. Un furioso italiano acababa de tratar de chantajearlo para evitar encontrarse con su hermano. Un chantaje en toda regla, con dinero, como los mafiosos. ¿Acaso si no cumplía su "orden" ese joven sería capaz de enviarle a algún francotirador? Ludwig se imaginó a sí mismo pidiendo una góndola y siendo llevado a algún canal estrecho, sin salida, donde fuera ejecutado.

—Feliciano, la que has armado.

Sin embargo, miró con cariño los dibujos que tenía en la mano.

 


	12. Sirge

Dos semanas fue lo que necesitó Feliciano para aparecer en casa de Ludwig. Cuando el rubio abrió, se quedó de piedra al ver a un muchacho de pie, con gesto cansado, sujetándose con muletas.

—¿De dónde vienes tú?

—De casa —lo apartó con un empujón para entrar—. ¿Puedes ofrecerme agua? —tras engullir con prisa el vaso entregado por Ludwig, Feliciano abrió los brazos—. ¡Mira, mira, Lud! ¡Ya voy con muletas!

El rubio contuvo las ganas de elevarlo por los aires de la alegría.

—Me alegro mucho. ¿Y tu enfermera?

—La he dejado por ahí.

—¡Feliciano!

—Pero es que no me iba a dejar venir…

Ludwig meneó la cabeza, imaginándose a la pobre mujer buscándolo en los diferentes sestieres. Aunque alguien con muletas no podía ir muy rápido. ¿Tal vez le había perdido de vista a propósito? Qué difíciles de entender eran estos italianos…

Feliciano se tiró en el sofá, completamente agotado.

—Ludwig, ven aquí conmigo, abrázame —sonrojo mortal del otro, que dio un paso atrás como reacción.

—No debes estar aquí.

—Ya sé lo que pasa. Sé que mi hermano no quiere que te vea. Ha debido amenazarte o algo así… no voy a hacer lo que él diga, Ludwig. Quiero estar contigo, y eso haré.

Un calorcito agradable corrió por el pecho de su interlocutor.

—Feliciano…

—No voy a dejar que me maneje a su antojo… me mintió, me dijo que te habías marchado de la ciudad, que no querías saber nada de mí… lloré tanto que inundé la sala de los dibujos. Lovino estuvo mucho, mucho tiempo tratando de callarme.

Ludwig ignoró la exageración en la leyenda de Feliciano, no era la primera vez que adornaba sus fechorías.

—De hecho… es bueno que hayas venido. Así podremos aclarar muchas cosas. De ese modo, tu hermano no tendrá que estar preocupado por ti.

—Mi hermano no quiere que te vea porque estoy enamorado de ti, Ludwig —el rubio se atragantó con su propia saliva.

— _¿Per-perdono?_

—No me hagas repetirlo en inglés —de repente, el rostro de Feliciano parecía adulto, inclusive maduro y seguro de sí—. Tú me besaste, ¿era ese un beso de amigo?

Ludwig meneó la cabeza y se sentó junto al muchacho en el sofá. Miró largamente al suelo y decretó:

—No.

—Tampoco era un beso de enamorado. Sé que fue de alivio por verme allí. Bésame, Ludwig. Si me besas, sabrás si te gusto o no. Los besos lo dicen todo.

El corazón de Ludwig bombeó a ciento y pico pulsaciones por minuto. Notó sequedad en la boca, sudores, sintió un mareo de sensaciones. No obstante, logró hablar con la frialdad acostumbrada.

—No… no puedes hablar en serio. A ti te gustan las mujeres…

Feliciano sonrió con comprensión.

—Bueno, ellas son hermosas, como puede serlo un hombre, Lud. Quiero decir… el artista no distingue entre mujer u hombre, solo ve… belleza. Y tú eres hermoso, te lo he dicho muchas veces —Ludwig se tapó inconscientemente su pecho, ahí donde la mirada de Feliciano se había posado por un segundo—. Sabes que quiero pintarte. Tu cuerpo es glorioso y…

Ludwig tosió solo para evitar al otro seguir hablando.

—Bien. Bien —Feliciano se arrimó a él al escuchar eso—No, no he dicho que vaya a hacerlo. Solo…

Una sombra de abatimiento se cernió sobre Feliciano, cuyos hombros se elevaron, escondiendo su rostro.

—Yo no te gusto, entonces. ¿Tienes miedo de decir que no me correspondes? Es decir, ¿qué podría ver un hombre como tú en mí? Ni siquiera sé atarme los zapatos…

Ludwig pestañeó ante el inocente rostro elevado hacia él. Contempló los labios turgentes y entreabiertos, teñidos de desilusión y sorpresa. Los latidos se intensificaron. Ludwig apretó el puño para no abrir sus brazos y cobijar en él al italiano. Volvió a carraspear, desvió la mirada, sobrecogido.

Las palabras de Kiku resonaron en su memoria "Hay un sentimiento fuerte por Feliciano, ¿no es así? Y si eres correspondido, no podréis ignorar eso".

También lo hicieron las palabras de Lovino "Mi hermano tiene pensamientos tontos porque se encariña con la gente".

Sin la noticia del fallecimiento de Feliciano, Ludwig jamás hubiera imaginado tener un sentimiento por ese muchacho; rememorando sus anteriores semanas, en las que vivió, comió y habló como un autómata, acabaron de convencerle de que Feliciano no era solo un amigo para él. Y entonces, ¿por qué le costaba besarlo ahora?

Bueno, él era alemán. No iba besando por ahí indiscriminadamente. Solo lo hacía cuando realmente amaba a la persona. Aún no estaba preparado para un paso tan importante.

—Te lo ha contado Lovino, ¿es eso? Te habló de mi primer amor… y ahora tú crees que solo lo estoy sustituyendo.

¿Su primer amor? Ludwig se giró, curioso.

—No me dijo nada. Cuéntamelo tú —pidió, porque aquella podría muy bien ser la razón por la cual Lovino se comportara de una forma obsesivo-protectora—. Quizá me ayude a entender a tu hermano.

—Mi hermano no es como yo —Feliciano alzó la mirada al techo. Sus ojos se llenaron de promesas y sueños—. Es mucho más vulnerable. Él impide a toda costa que el amor entre en su vida. Prefiere no vivir algo que luego pueda lastimarlo. Yo tomo y entrego con todas las consecuencias. Pero aquella vez… ni siquiera pude entregarme, Ludwig.

Ludwig se había acercado al joven y lo había tomado de la mano, animándolo a continuar en silencio.

—Tenía diez años. Estuvo en mi clase durante casi un año. Era… rubio y hermoso, como tú. Y muy, muy tímido —una sonrisa de añoranza, unos ojos húmedos y una palmadita para poder continuar—. Al principio no nos hicimos caso, yo faltaba a clases, era muy vago, veeee~. Él era el mejor, si vieras cómo hacía los ejercicios de matemáticas. Me miraba mal cuando se cruzaba conmigo con los pasillos, cuando bostezaba; cuando me caía de la silla o hacía alguna travesura en clase. Pero un día se acercó. Me acababa de caer por la escalera y no paraba de llorar.

"Levanta, no ha sido nada"

»Estuve a punto de llorar más porque era muy grande y poderoso, muy serio, daba un poco de miedo. Pero como no había hablado nunca con nadie de la clase, me lo quedé mirando, extrañado.

»Me dio la mano, me atrajo a su cuerpo con esa fuerza y después me miró raro, todo sonrojado, y salió corriendo. Lo sorprendía a veces mirándome en clase. Él no tenía amigos y me observaba, supongo que porque yo tenía muchos y quería aprender a hacer amigos. Empezó a atarme los cordones, a vigilarme. Me acompañaba a casa y se volvía a la suya, después, solo. Cuando me di cuenta, no podía estar sin él.

»Nunca me habló de su familia, hasta que un día vino a verme, muy serio. Le pregunté por qué tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y dijo que había estado estudiando tanto el día anterior que le dolían. Nunca le creí, porque sabía que estudiaba mucho todos los días, y su cara estaba triste. Me cogió de la mano para llevarme fuera del colegio, junto a un garaje donde no pasaba nadie, muy cerca del cole…

Feliciano se interrumpió, como si el recuerdo aún quemase en su memoria, con el corazón encogido. Ludwig no rompió el silencio, pero le ofreció un pañuelo, que Feliciano sostuvo en su mano.

—Alguien de su familia había sufrido un accidente y se tenía que marchar. Nunca me contó nada más, solo sabía decir que me echaría de menos. Lloró delante de mí. Imagínate, ese chico alto, rubio, poderoso, que daba miedo a todos en clase, se puso a llorar.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste? —preguntó Ludwig, que encontraba la historia muy tierna.

—Hice todo lo que un buen italiano hace: lo abracé y le di un beso. También le di las gracias por protegerme.

»Al día siguiente, alguien lo recogió en un coche. Todos los compañeros de clase vimos cómo se marchaba. Al verlo detrás de los cristales tan serio, tan valiente, diciéndome adiós con la mano… rompí a llorar. No podía parar, y las profesoras no podían calmarme.

»Entonces, Ludwig… él… se bajó del coche, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, enfrente de todo el mundo.

» "Nunca te olvidaré", me dijo.

—¿No lo volviste a ver?

—Nos dimos las direcciones. Nos escribimos durante cuatro años. Yo estaba deseando ser mayor de edad para ir a verlo. Solo era un viaje de tres horas en autobús, y una vez me escapé. Mi abuelo vino a buscarme y me regañó mucho, pero como era muy bondadoso y vio cuánto lo quería, decidió viajar conmigo a su casa. Le respondí a su carta diciéndole que iría a verlo un viernes, que era el día en que mi abuelo podía salir de la ciudad, pero nunca me respondió. Esperé una semana, un mes más. Hasta que me llegó una carta —los ojos de Feliciano se aguaron nuevamente—. Era de algún familiar, pero me decía que no escribiera más, que Sirge ya no podría responderme porque se había marchado al cielo.

—Lo siento —pronunció educadamente el rubio, dirigiendo la mirada a algún sitio de la sala. Feliciano esbozaba una alegría y vitalidad inusuales, Ludwig jamás creyó que hubiese tenido un episodio tan traumático—. ¿Tu hermano te ayudó a recuperarte?

—Ah, je, je. Cuando mi hermano se enteró de todo esto vino a vivir conmigo. Y poco después murió mi abuelo, así que nos quedamos solos enseguida —Feliciano elevó la vista—. Dejé de sonreír, Ludwig. Dejé de respirar, a pesar de que lo hiciera mi cuerpo inconscientemente. No sé si me entiendes.

"Sí, Feliciano. Yo también dejé de respirar cuando tú _moriste_ ".

—Creo que sí.

—Agradezco que mi hermano se preocupe por mí. Tal vez cree que tú puedas marcharte y dejarme solo. Pero no lo harás, ¿verdad, Lud?

El rubio frunció el ceño, y entendió. Es cierto, Lovino tenía razón: Feliciano había puesto todo su órdago a una carta.

—Y-yo… no sé si te quiero de la misma manera…

Feliciano acunó la cara en sus manos y lo miró seriamente.

—¿No te gusto?

—Nn-no, no es eso, es que yo… soy alemán.

Feliciano estalló en carcajadas.

—Lud, a mí eso no me importa.

Ludwig apartó las manos del chico, que aún le sudaban, comenzaban a temblarle por momentos.

—No, quiero decir… no se me dan bien los sentimientos. Vosotros, los italianos, sois muy pasionales. A nosotros nos cuesta entablar confianza con alguien, nos cuesta intimar. Somos fríos. Dudamos antes de entregarnos.

Feliciano puso una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Lud. ¿Es eso lo que necesitas, tiempo?

—No lo sé, me confundes —el rubio se levantó, anduvo varios pasos hacia la cocina, donde se quedó mirando al frigorífico, adornado ahora con imanes de Venecia. Escuchó las muletas moverse, y la voz de Feliciano llegó muy nítida.

—Dime, ¿qué sentiste cuando te dijeron que yo había muerto?

Lud elevó el rostro, con las manos en sus caderas, rememoró esos días, esas semanas sin aire, sin paz, esos momentos vacíos tomando café en cualquier lugar de Venecia, esas noches llenas de pesadillas; esa tristeza al asomarse a la altana; esas visitas a las iglesias reclamando que le devolviesen a su amado… sus ojos volvieron a emborronarse.

—Me quise morir, Feliciano.

Unos brazos lo rodearon desde la espalda. El sonido de las muletas cayendo al suelo sobresaltó a Ludwig.

—Gracias por quererme tanto. Creo que Lovino tiene miedo de volver a verme tan deprimido. No se lo tengas en cuenta. De verdad que, aunque un poco cascarrabias, es un buen hermano.

—Me alegra saber eso. Los hermanos son muy importantes.

—¿Cómo está el tuyo?

—Está… bien, supongo. Recuperándose de un amor no correspondido.

—Oh… —Feliciano se despegó de Ludwig, quien se dio la vuelta para encararlo—. Dile que vuelva a Venecia, yo le presentaré hermosas mujeres italianas que estarán encantadas con sus músculos, como yo estoy encantado con los tuyos…

—¡Feliciano!

El descaro del joven lo irritaba sobremanera.

—Lud, cuando me recupere, de verdad, de verdad quiero pintarte.

—No pintes todavía.

—No pasa nada. Me pongo una mascarilla —Ludwig suspiró, se agachó para recoger las muletas tiradas y se las dio a Feliciano—. Vuelve a casa, tu hermano estará preocupado.

—Está trabajando. Por eso me cuida la enfermera. Puedo cocinarte algo, ¿qué te apetece? ¿Una _lasagna_? —una imagen de un Feliciano vestido solo con el delantal cruzó velozmente la mente de Ludwig.

—¡No! No cocines, vuelve al sofá —Feliciano casi fue empujado.

—Veee~, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza que alguien mayor que tú te haga la comida? —Ludwig gruñó—Entonces te daré un masaje, pareces tenso…

—¡Vete a casa! Quiero trabajar.

Al final, la persuasión de Feliciano ganó y Ludwig le permitió cocinar. Eso sí, el rubio no se despegó de su portátil mientras escribía y revisaba informes.

* * *

—Es la tercera. La tercera enfermera que despido, Feliciano —un furibundo Lovino yacía de pie frente a él, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados, en un claro signo de protesta.

— _Fratello_ , ya te dije que puedo hacerlo todo yo. Ya estoy mejor.

—¡Claro que lo haces todo! ¡Te escapas de ellas cuando te acompañan a la calle y sé por qué te escapas! ¿Crees que soy tonto? ¿Pensaste que no me enteraría?

Feliciano frunció el ceño, ahora molesto.

—¿Sabes por qué me escapo? Me escapo porque no le dejas venir aquí, ni a mí acercarme a él.

—Estoy harto de que sigas insistiendo con ese alemán.

—¡Le quiero!

—¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera le conoces.

—Tiene más de tres veces tu paciencia para aguantarme —esa declaración fue recibida por Lovino como si le hubieran lanzado un guantazo.

—Él no te ha cuidado cuando estuviste enfermo; tampoco te aguantó cuando estuviste con años de depresión. Pero me queda muy claro el lugar que ocupo en tu vida, porque me acabas de decir que lo elegirías a él.

Lágrimas de frustración y rabia aparecieron en los ojos de Feliciano, que se levantó con cierta dificultad.

—No me hagas elegir, Lovino, porque sois las únicas personas en la vida que me importan.

—¡No compares, maldita sea! —Lovino lo enfrentó, sin temor a su dificultad física, que aunque hubiera mejorado mucho con las muletas, aún le costaba trabajo caminar—. Si algo pasa en su trabajo, se irá de Venecia, sin importarle dejarte aquí. Y no quiero volver a verte hundido como entonces.

Feliciano suspiró, cansado.

—Es eso. No temes que me ocurra algo a mí, sino que le pase algo a él y me abandone.

—Piensa, Feliciano, él ha venido aquí por trabajo. No entiende los sentimientos como nosotros. Si se tiene que ir, se irá.

—Si así fuera, eso sería un problema mío, no tuyo.

—¡Claro que sí!

Feliciano sonrió con ternura, abrazando a su hermano.

— _Fratellino_ … gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero ya soy mayor. Si Ludwig me dejara (primero tendría que salir conmigo, y ha dicho que sin tu consentimiento no lo hará), yo sabría encajarlo de otra forma —Lovino trató de zafarse, sin éxito. Como tampoco Feliciano tenía demasiada fuerza, ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra—. Pero tú… llevas varios meses muy raro.

—¿Qué quieres decir, maldición? ¡Quita de encima!

—Yo tampoco soy tonto, hermanito. Llevas tres meses trayendo a mujeres diferentes cada fin de semana.

Lovino se quedó congelado.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Tienes celos de que ligue más que tú o qué? Obviamente soy mejor.

Feliciano acarició el pelo de Lovino y se subió a su regazo.

—Claro que eres muy talentoso con las mujeres, hermanito. Pero tu comportamiento no es normal. Estás tan obsesionado con acostarte con ellas como si quisieras olvidar a alguien.

Lovino enrojeció, no se sabe si de ira o de vergüenza.

—¿Y qué? ¿Desde cuándo acostarse con mujeres está mal?

—Está mal si tú estás mal, Lovi.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! —Lovino trató de zafarse, pero esta vez Feliciano le tenía bien agarrado; sus brazos eran mucho más corpulentos desde que usaba la silla y las muletas.

—Lovino, hay alguien de quien te has enamorado y no es una mujer. Dime. Soy tu hermano y también quiero cuidarte. Dime quién es y trataré de ayudarte.

El mayor de los italianos se puso como loco. Pateó, golpeó y empujó a Feliciano.

—Si es Ludwig podemos hablarlo —Lovino paró solo para soltar una tremenda carcajada.

—Ese cabeza cuadrada, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No me gustaría ni en un millón de años. Ni siquiera podría mirarle a la cara sin querer escupirlo.

—¡Lovino! Pues tampoco es normal que lo odies tanto. ¿O es que le odias porque sabes que me quiere? ¿Es porque a ti no te corresponde?

—Déjame en paz, Feliciano. Me haría el harakiri antes de permitir sentir algo así por esa patata. Si dejamos este tema haré que ya no tengas más enfermeras y permitiré que ese _Hulk_ venga a casa una vez a la semana.

—Así que es eso… te gusta su hermano Gilberto —Feliciano sorteó los puños que salieron disparados a la mención de ese nombre. Lovino se llevó la mano a los labios de forma inmediata.

—Tienes el gusto en el culo —sentenció Lovino, pero pudo por fin sentarse en el sofá—, esos alemanes son del paleolítico, tan grandes, tan poco sensibles, hipermusculados.

—Pero te has puesto pensativo…

—Feliciano, vete a pintar —una exagerada algarabía se desató por parte del otro. Feliciano besó a Lovino en la cara con la promesa de que hablarían de ello mientras subió escaleras arriba tan deprisa que la única muleta utilizada subió casi en volandas.

* * *

Un tornado de energía hizo que su puerta se abriera de forma imprevisible, asustando a Ludwig y por ende, enviando sus documentos al suelo.

—¡LUDDY!

— _Verdammt_ , maldito seas, Feliciano… ¿Es que no puedes llamar a la puerta? —el alemán se levantó para curiosear su cerradura: estaba rota y la tendría que reparar.

—¡Tenemos permiso de mi hermano para salir juntos! —el rubio volvió la vista a él olvidándose un instante de la puerta, que dejó medio atrancada.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya te dije que yo me encargaría de él. Pues sí, ahora puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras.

El rubio frunció el ceño, agarrando el pequeño cuerpo de Feliciano, ahora colgado de su cuello. Lo separó de forma instantánea, porque las últimas veces le estaba costando horrores controlar sus erecciones cuando sus cuerpos se tocaban, con ropa y todo. El beso posterior de Feliciano en los labios tampoco ayudaba, ni los constantes magreos del italiano. Se sentía avergonzado. No había tenido tanto deseo sexual desde hacía mucho tiempo. La última vez, el italiano se había quedado dormido en su cama y el propio Ludwig tuvo que bajar a dormir al sofá para después levantarse con una erección de campeonato solo de pensar en Feliciano con el cabello revuelto babeando sobre su almohada.

Recogió sus documentos con cuidado, regañando al otro porque los estaba pisando. Así eran sus días cuando se encontraban: pasaban la tarde, reñían, se cuidaban y se despedían con añoranza en la mirada.

A primeros de junio era ya demasiado tarde para negar sus emociones, la ilusión cuando se veían, el gozo cuando estaban juntos, la sensación de soledad al separarse. Sin embargo, el alemán no había tocado a Feliciano. Ni siquiera le había besado. Y para el italiano, ver su actos de cariño no correspondidos era demasiado.

—Mi hermano me dio permiso… —susurró en el oído de su conquista, saltando sobre él, enredando las piernas en la cadera, notando la felicidad de su compañero en cierta zona genital.

Feliciano le besuqueó la oreja, que se encendió a la misma velocidad que el rostro de Ludwig cuando se abochornaba. Notó los brazos de su teutón apartándolo.

—No voy a esperar más, Lud…

Ludwig carraspeó, sintiéndose acosado. No era el momento. Debían tener primero una cena, después una charla, por último verían la tele, alguna película romántica. Después, Feliciano se enroscaría a él y pasarían así una hora abrazados. Luego, tendrían deliciosos preliminares besándose y acariciándose…

Feliciano acababa de meter la mano en su pantalón…

El rubio apenas lo estampó contra el sofá con sus pocas fuerzas.

—Así no…

Feliciano lo miró como si fuera virgen.

—¿Así no? ¿Más despacio?

—Sí, _per favore_ —aún mantenía a Feliciano apartado de él con sus brazos, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. La mano del chico volvió hacia la misma zona—. ¡Qué haces?

—Tocarte más despacio…

—No… no quiero que me toques. Quiero que… vayamos despacio. En la relación.

Sonrió de una forma tan brillante que hasta Ludwig se apartó, temeroso.

—¿Quiere eso decir que me amas, Ludwig Belichsmidt?

La forma en cómo pronunció su nombre, teñido de agresividad y posesión, fue directo a su entrepierna.

—Me… me gustas… —admitió a duras penas.

—Eres TAN mono —Feliciano acunó su cara y le plantó un beso casto. Ludwig puso las manos sobre las de él y juntó sus frentes.

—No sé si sabré hacerlo bien… llevo mucho tiempo sin estar con nadie.

Aquella declaración produjo una gigante sonrisa en Feliciano; gozoso, proclamó:

—Eso es un halago, ¿sabes?

—¿T-tú estás seguro de querer una relación conmigo? Soy alemán.

—Y yo italiano, y puedo ser muy, muy convincente —pasó la mano con lentitud, abarcando toda su espalda—. Además, no creo que necesites mucho empuje. Tu cuerpo reacciona bien al mío.

Ludwig lo miró, horrorizado. Él no quería ser tan evidente. De hecho, tenía mucho autocontrol; en sus pasadas relaciones, siempre esperaba a que la otra persona (generalmente, mujeres) estuviera preparada. Nunca tuvo dificultades; salvo entonces, con Feliciano; alguien demasiado diferente a lo acostumbrado. Un hombre, un niño, un artista, una persona de otro país… en el cerebro de Ludwig una relación así sonaba a locura profunda, pero en su corazón, recuperado por haberlo perdido, no cabía una sombra de duda.


	13. El retrato más hermoso

Ludwig apretó el agarre en la mano de Feliciano mientras ambos se dirigían, casi sin aire, hacia uno de los bares del sestiere de San Marco.

—Te dije que llegaríamos tarde —bramó Ludwig—. No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente.

—No pasa nada, Kiku lo entenderá —un japonés se levantó de una de las mesas de la terraza (el tiempo era tan bueno en Venecia que ya se podía tomar cafés al sol y salir hasta tarde), les hizo un gesto de saludo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Mis disculpas —pronunció Ludwig al llegar a la mesa.

—¡Kiku! —el italiano se lanzó a los brazos del otro. Kiku ya estaba acostumbrado, y se lo devolvió sin dificultad.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Feliciano. Te veo muy recuperado. La última vez llevabas muletas.

—Y no salía con Ludwig. Pero ahora sí —se frotó en el brazo del alemán.

—¡Te he dicho que llevo mal las muestras de afecto en público! —le riñó el otro.

—Ludwig, esto es Italia. La gente se besa y se abraza… llevas casi un año, tienes que acostumbrarte —un camarero interrumpió el intercambio de ideas entre los tres; tomó nota de las bebidas de la pareja y volvió a marcharse. Se sentaron.

—Cuéntame, Feliciano, ¿cómo es eso de que salís juntos? —lanzó una mirada acusadora hacia su izquierda, donde Ludwig esperaba impaciente su cerveza.

—¡Mi hermano nos ha dado permiso!

—No ha sido así exactamente, no mientas —Ludwig pareció realmente aliviado cuando Feliciano le dijo aquel día, en su casa, que tenían permiso para salir, pero eso no era cierto; como siempre, se inventaba todo. El siguiente jueves, el alemán se pasó por la casa de ambos hermanos, solo para que le abriera Lovino y le dijera que podía estar con él durante tres horas cada jueves; siempre en la sala de estar y con carabina. Y por supuesto, volvió a recordarle que no le aceptaba como pareja de su hermano. Feliciano dijo que todo eso era un gran paso, que no debían preocuparse, y que debían besarse siempre al encontrarse y al marcharse, también delante de su hermano.

—¿Y por qué esas condiciones? —quiso saber Kiku, realmente interesado en todo.

—Mi hermano se fastidiará tanto de vernos que nos mandará salir. Vive un amor no correspondido y lo último que querrá será tener amantes alrededor.

Kiku abrió los ojos ante la agudeza del italiano. Él también era bastante denso en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, como Ludwig. La situación debía ser bastante extraña.

Ludwig no se pronunció al respecto; aún recordaba cómo Feliciano le susurró un jueves que lo atrajera hacia sí y lo besara con pasión. Sus besos pasionales distaban mucho de los que debían darse entre italianos; aun así, Ludwig parecía haber mejorado, porque escuchó los nudillos de Lovino retorcerse.

El camarero apareció con las bebidas y tomó nota a Kiku, que era amante de los tés.

—¿Ya no estás de baja? ¿Has empezado a trabajar?

Feliciano suspiró pesadamente.

—Ludwig ha hablado con mi hermano de ello. Uno de los empresarios volvió a ponerse en contacto con él diciendo que estaba interesado en mis dibujos… Lovino abrió los ojos cuando le dije lo que cobraría. Desde ese día está intentando doblar turnos. Además, creo que usará sus contactos para hacer entrar a alguno de sus amigos en el campanario.

—Entonces… no volveremos a verte como _Guardaportone_ —Kiku dirigió la vista donde sobresalía el tejado—, la verdad es que me alegro mucho. Seguro que te irá bien dibujando.

Feliciano sonrió.

—Necesita disciplina —informó Ludwig.

Cuántas charlas había tenido con el joven, tratando de concienciarle de que esos empresarios pagaban mucho porque exigían mucho, y Feliciano era demasiado vago y despreocupado para aceptar ese estilo de vida fácilmente.

—Voy a echar de menos subirme a esa campana —rió Feliciano, y Ludwig le cogió del cuello con tanta rapidez que su bebida salió por los aires, provocando la risa en Kiku.

Efectivamente, días después, Lovino les gritó que se perdieran por las calles de Venecia, que no quería tenerlos ahí más tiempo. Ludwig y Feliciano fueron a hacer una visita a la basílica. La mujer que les recibió lo hizo con una sonrisa y un suspiro al mirar al alemán. Annunziata también se hizo eco de su amor, y pronto lo haría el mundo.

Las demostraciones de afecto de Feliciano, sin embargo, seguían incomodando a Ludwig; y es que, su espíritu práctico no necesitaba tanto romanticismo.

—¿Te canto en una góndola?

—¿Qué tal si nos besamos en plena Plaza de San Marcos?

—¿Podrías subirme en brazos a lo alto del Campanile?

—Ludwig, sería estupendo escaparnos de mi hermano y pasar la noche en un hotel en Lido. Tienen jacuzzi.

Hubo algo, sin embargo, a lo que el alemán no pudo negarse.

Fue un día muy caluroso de finales de junio: llevaba tiempo sin llover y la mayoría de la población se quejaba de las altas temperaturas.

Lovino estaba trabajando, y no era jueves, pero Feliciano había acudido a la oficina de Ludwig a buscarle. Tras ser regañado por el alemán (Ludwig muchas veces se quedaba a trabajar fuera de su horario laboral), ambos se relajaron tomando algo en casa del italiano. Feliciano le enseñó sus dibujos: ahora que tenía tiempo y permiso para dibujar, pasaba mucho rato con el carboncillo. También le enseñó un óleo de dos gatos comiendo pasta en la calle, que Ludwig escudriñó con ojo crítico.

Revolvió el cabello del artista y lo elogió; Feliciano recibió las felicitaciones muy contento, prometiéndole esforzarse mucho más con él de modelo. Y es que no había sido planeado, pero el italiano llevaba varias semanas detrás de él con la pregunta estrella. Ludwig, por el bien de su cabeza, claudicó, y ahora mismo estaba frente a un enorme cubo blanco cubierto por una sábana de color oscuro, preguntándose cuánto duraría el suplicio de tener que estar posando para Feliciano sin poder respirar.

—Sólo relájate, Lud. No haré nada que no quieras —A pesar de las promesas, el alemán se sintió tremendamente vulnerable mientras se quitaba la ropa y quedaba en calzoncillos apretados.

—¿Voy a tener que inventarme tu parte íntima, Lud? —el otro se sonrojó inmediatamente, poniendo las manos en su entrepierna—. Vamos, solo serás un modelo, no te veré como un amante durante un tiempo.

—¡No te creo nada, no me los quitaré! —Feliciano rio. Había descubierto que la parte vergonzosa de su Ludwig le parecía tierna y lo admiraba. Para él la desnudez no era nada. Si hasta había hecho de modelo él mismo en clase en una ocasión. Decidió no decírselo a Ludwig, podría estropear el momento romántico.

Se giró, sacó un lienzo enorme, tras besar castamente a su modelo, que se encaminó tieso y renqueante hacia el cubo. Sus rojas orejas podían verse desde lejos. Notó las manos sudadas.

Feliciano le dio instrucciones de cómo colocarse, muy serio. Volvió la vista de nuevo a su entrepierna, pero Ludwig volvió a decir que no se lo quitaría, que bastante vergüenza estaba pasando, que la parte de arriba ya estaba sin ropa alguna, sofoco suficiente.

Y Feliciano, tan solo viendo su torso, tenía que contenerse por no babear. De hecho, su mano tuvo que retroceder a medio camino para no tocarlo.

Suspiró y volvió a su lienzo. Sacó carboncillo y comenzó a medir con sus dedos, desde la distancia, las proporciones.

El alemán cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, de imprimir una lentitud a los latidos de su pecho. Se concentró en la habitación: agradecía el fresquito que entraba en la sala; una de las ventanas estaba abierta, y el viento jugueteaba con papeles y revolvía el cabello castaño del pintor, sumamente concentrado. En ocasiones susurraba en su idioma, y Ludwig prefería no escuchar, porque todo sonaba a algo así como "madonna" "ciò che l'uomo cos`bello (1)" y lindezas por el estilo.

Ludwig se quedó muy quieto, obedeciendo a las indicaciones de Feliciano de "inclínate más", "mueve un poco el brazo a la derecha", comportándose increíblemente profesional. Porque si él tuviera que pintar a Feliciano… bueno, no podría hacerlo con el otro delante medio desnudo.

Sonrió. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo junto a Feliciano sin que este cerrara la boca, sin contar sus numerosos murmullos dirigidos a él.

En la lejanía podían escucharse gritos de niños jugando en alguna plaza. Ludwig recordó a Annunziata. Esperó no haberla ofendido al haberle dicho sus sentimientos, ahora la consideraba una amiga muy querida.

Esperar a ser pintado le transportó a una concentración a sí mismo.

Pensó en Gilbert. Su hermano había vuelto a llamarle días atrás, diciendo que había soñado con la húngara. Seguramente nada de eso fuese cierto, sino que se había corrido alguna juerga con sus amigotes y se habría echado a llorar en el hombro de alguno. Gilbert se repondría pronto, se dijo. Hay otras mujeres para él, y si no, de todos modos es feliz tal como vive. Recuerda entonces a Lovino, y siente lástima. No le guarda rencor porque ahora le comprende un poco. Quiere mucho a Feliciano, pero Lovino ha estado a su lado toda la vida y le cree cuando le dice que se deja llevar demasiado por los sentimientos. Tratará de dar la talla y de ser sincero con él. No quiere que vuelva a pasar un mal trago como ocurrió con su primer amor. ¿Cómo sería ese chico? Al parecer, Lovino se quejaba de que ambos se parecían demasiado, pero seguro que él fue mucho más valiente declarándose así, en mitad de todo el mundo. Ludwig no se sentía capaz de hacer eso, y de todos modos se alegra de que Feliciano tuviese un amor tan intenso. A él nunca le ha sucedido, y lo respeta.

Quien no parece para nada feliz ni alegre, ni mucho menos satisfecho, es Lovino. ¿Cómo podrá sobreponerse a un hermano que gana más que él, que probablemente desarrolle su carrera muy pronto, que tiene a alguien a su lado? Tendrán que cuidarle ambos. Por alguna razón, a Ludwig no le gusta ver a Lovino triste, es como un reflejo del propio Feliciano.

Feliciano, vivo, unos metros más allá, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, reproduciéndole en papel.

Se cruzó con su mirada llena de concentración y los latidos volvieron a incrementarse. Le veía coger la barra, coger la goma de miga de pan para los aclarados, usar los discos de espuma para difuminar… la verdad, Ludwig comenzó a disfrutar ver cómo se ayudaba un artista con sus materiales. Él, siendo ingeniero, veía el arte como algo muy complejo y difícil.

—Tengo solo el esbozo, Ludwig. Aún quedan detalles y sombras. Si te cansas, paramos un rato.

Por un momento, el alemán había estado cómodo mirándole hacer. Desentumeció sus extremidades, un brazo y una pierna dormidos por la postura.

—No te vistas aún, Lud —pidió, dejando a un lado sus herramientas, retirándose los restos de carboncillo con una toallita húmeda.

Cuando el italiano entró en su campo de visión lo hizo desnudo.

—¡Feliciano! —El alemán no logró disuadirle, ni impedir que estuviera junto a él en dos segundos.

—Sólo déjame estar un rato contigo —pidió, pasando la mano por su bícep, muy lentamente.

El pobre alemán luchaba consigo mismo entre controlar su hombría y la tentación de bajar la mirada para contemplar a Feliciano, quien no parecía tener ningún pudor. Toda su ropa se hallaba repartida en el suelo como un reguero de comida para las hormigas.

El aroma de Feliciano comenzaba a ser muy tentador, y el rubio lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo. Recibió varios besos ligeros en su cuello.

—Mmmm… _Dio_ …

Ludwig empezó a respirar pesadamente. Las manos de Feliciano, su boca, su olor, estaba en todas partes, mezclado con los olores de los óleos y la brisa fresca. Sin darse cuenta, jadeó, tumbando a Feliciano sobre la superficie, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y buscaba sus labios.

Oh, Dios, ese beso. Mandó estímulos a partes del cuerpo desconocidas para Ludwig; el roce con la piel suave de Feliciano lo estaba volviendo loco, y que el otro hiciera ruiditos de satisfacción encendía sus mejillas y su imaginación.

Ludwig pestañeó, paró con el único motivo de ver a Feliciano bajo sus manos, respirando con dificultad, esperando sus movimientos, enredando sus piernas en él. Feliciano estaba vivo, y era suyo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, agradeciendo a todos los dioses por ese momento entre ambos; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Feliciano le acariciara el cabello, agarrara su mandíbula para besarlo con posesividad. Su pequeño cuerpo volteó para ser entonces el dominante. Acarició y besó el pecho de Ludwig, quien trataba de dejarse llevar; no le costaría mucho porque estaba excitado desde hacía varias horas, con todo el escenario previo. El italiano bajó la mano rápidamente para deshacerse de la ropa interior -único trozo de tela presente entre ambos-, en cuanto vio a Ludwig entregado. El rubio se tensó, pero volvió a su relajación en cuanto Feliciano le susurró unas palabras melosas.

Ambos se descubrieron, con ojos, manos y boca, despacio pero con urgencia; instando al otro a llegar a su clímax, hasta que Feliciano pidió:

— _Il mio amore, fammi tua. (2)_

— _¿Sei sicuro? (3)_

— _Per favore —_ rogó entre besos.

— _Andiamo in camera (4_ )—pidió Ludwig.

Si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho que utilizaría su italiano en estas circunstancias, Ludwig jamás lo habría creído. Levantó el delgado cuerpo excitado de Feliciano y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, donde lo tumbó y nuevamente se abandonaron a las caricias.

Ludwig temblaba de pies a cabeza, inseguro en sus acciones, pero cuando dejó de pensar en dar la talla, concentrándose solamente en disfrutar y hacer disfrutar al otro, recibió aquellas sensaciones con alegría; Feliciano no paró de prodigarle caricias, besos, hermosas palabras de adoración, siendo receptivo a sus toques y fijándose en cómo dar placer al alemán.

Se miraron con dulzura, con tiento dejaron a sus manos descubrir las sensaciones que les llevaron a la lujuria.

Hubo empujones, torpezas involuntarias, instantes de tensión deshechas tan solo con una sonrisa. Así era la intimidad. Así se bajaban las barreras entre dos personas. Tan fácil, pero tan complicado.

Ludwig habló en alemán, Feliciano le susurró palabras en italiano. Sus dos idiomas se fusionaron en uno, concentrándose el uno en el otro, abandonándose, acoplándose en la danza más antigua del mundo mientras gritaban sus nombres, en una carrera sin fin hacia el placer más absoluto, culminando justo en el preciso momento en el que las campanadas de las ocho tañeron desde el Campanile.

**-FIN-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FF_FF
> 
> 22/12/14
> 
> 20/05/16
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de la traducción:
> 
> 1)Qué hombre tan hermoso
> 
> 2)Amor, hazme tuyo
> 
> 3)¿Estás seguro?
> 
> 4)Vamos a tu habitación


	14. Epílogo

Enfurruñado, Lovino contemplaba el paisaje desde el avión, mientras rememoraba el momento en el que una mole de músculos se plantaba frente a él para preguntarle si quería pasar las vacaciones en su Alemania natal. Al principio, Lovino pensó en que el idiota pudo haberse equivocado de hermano; pero eso no era posible porque ya conocía muy bien el cuerpo de Feliciano, quien, a su lado, se mostraba atónito al ver cómo había retorcido el papel del bocadillo que acababa de entregarle una de las azafatas.

Lovino mandó a la mierda a quien se le puso por delante, pensando en quizá la lástima que sentía el mastodonte porque Lovino se quedaría solo en verano, recluido en su mansión, cuando éste tenía planes mucho más interesantes que involucraban chicas, vino y drogas. Ante su negativa, no volvió a insistir. Quien sí lo hizo fue Feliciano. El cabrón seguro que estaba planeando juntarle con esos malnacidos que visitaron Venecia en diciembre. De hecho, los nervios de Lovino se retorcían porque no podía esperar. Lovino disimuló diciendo que tenía que cuidarle apropiadamente, pues el alemán no lo haría en cuanto pisara su país, trataría de hacerle comer patata y de volverle cuadriculado, y él, como su familiar más cercano, debía evitar eso.

Feliciano pareció muy contento con la explicación, y allá iban los tres, en clase turista, destino a Berlín, con ideas muy diferentes, a saber: Feliciano estaba extremadamente contento porque podría conocer la cultura de su amado; su amado volvía a casa por un tiempo determinado antes de volver a Venecia, en un merecido descanso de vacaciones de verano; Lovino… bueno, no tenía claro qué haría, pero de momento su ocupación sería molestar al teutón todo cuanto pudiera.

Aunque sus primeros intentos no dieron ningún fruto; primero, trató de meter una maleta para facturar, solo para que el rubio pagara por ella; ahora estaba pidiendo comida indiscriminadamente en el avión por el mismo motivo, pero comenzaba a pensar que la jugada le estaba saliendo mal, porque tanto él como Feliciano lo miraban con pena, sin poner freno a ninguno de sus caprichos.

Y él no era nadie por el que debieran sentir pena: el hecho de estar soltero y sin pareja solo le hacía ser más deseable. No perdió oportunidad de flirtear durante su vuelo, ni de hablar con cualquier señorita que se pusiera por delante.

Al llegar al centro, Berlín le pareció horrorosamente limpia, y trató de arrojar uno de sus envoltorios al suelo, cuando la mirada del alemán lo taladró.

—Nadie ensuciará mi ciudad, y si tú lo haces, a partir de ahora viajas solo.

Y es que Ludwig, después de todo, imponía.

En serio, Lovino no estaría mucho más feliz que acatando esa orden, pero en cuanto se imaginó a sí mismo deambulando por las calles, tratando de hablar con esos bárbaros, siendo él quien tuviera que hablar inglés para ser entendido (y a veces, ni haciendo ese esfuerzo), claudicó, pensando en que tendría muchas otras posibilidades de molestar a Ludwig, y mejores.

Para nada se esperaba que ese maldito viviera en una casa tres veces más grande que la suya (que ya era decir), con un hermoso jardín lleno de prímulas, rosas alabarderas y lirios, con una gran barbacoa y una bonita pérgola de madera.

Dos canes enormes se lanzaron hacia ellos, seguidos por un alto albino de ojos muy claros, que abrió los brazos para cobijar al alemán menor. A Lovino le dio un ataque cardiaco. Miró a uno y otro lado, se escabulló a un lado del jardín, mientras uno de los canes le ladraba y movía la cola, en un claro énfasis de recibir cariño.

—No me gustan los perros alemanes.

Cuando el tal Gilbert los hizo pasar a su salón y les pidió ponerse cómodos, Lovino tuvo otro ataque.

"Tengo que calmarme. Nada de lo que hay aquí puede ser de mi gusto, por lo que tendré que disimular y adaptarme lo mejor posible".

La adaptación resultó un shock al enterarse de que compartiría habitación con su hermano Feliciano. Su hermano no podría dormir con el alemán. Debían ser muy puritanos en Berlín o ese rubio era tonto. Pero no iba a quejarse, apostaba a que el resto de los días, Feliciano lo ignoraría en pos de su falso Hulk.

En esto no se equivocó. Al día siguiente, cuando Lovino se despertó, encontró a Gilbert en la cocina.

—¿Y mi hermano?

—Kesesese —fue todo lo que pudo articular Gilbert, porque ese idiota no sabía inglés como él, apenas le pudo responder que ambos se habían ido a dar un paseo a caballo.

Lovino se enfurruñó, pasó toda la mañana gruñendo por toda la casa, desordenando habitaciones demasiado ordenadas y entrando donde se suponía no tenía permiso. Poco después regresó Feliciano con su tonto novio. Ludwig los llevó a ambos al centro con su coche a un distinguido restaurante alemán que apenas le llegaba a los talones a cualquier comida italiana, pero al menos, no era un sitio con mal gusto, por lo que Lovino dejó de quejarse durante la comida.

Al cuarto día no podía decir absolutamente nada malo de Ludwig Beilschmidt porque:

1\. Lo habían llevado a todas sus citas.

2\. Le habían invitado a comer siempre.

3\. Le habían tratado de integrar en todo momento.

Y gruñó todavía más, porque eso solo significaba que le iban a pedir algo. Efectivamente, cuando Gilbert se acercó a su persona ese jueves nublado para invitarle a una fiesta en casa de un amigo, Lovino preguntó:

—¿Voy a ir yo solo?

—Feliciano y Ludwig se quedarán aquí dándose besos —Ante aquella aclaración, Lovino quiso vomitar—, yo no voy a aguantarlos, ¿tú?

El alemán lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Seguro que podría preguntarle… no sería…

—¿Y dónde está esa casa?

—Iremos en el coche, no te preocupes, yo te llevaré. Soy muy buen chófer —Lovino se abstuvo de indicar que si era igual a su hermano, apestaba, porque el trayecto hasta el centro fue tan insufrible que se durmió.

Lovino murmuró algo que podría traducirse como un "sí", y cuando dio la hora, subió al asiento del copiloto. Cuando arrancó, Lovino respiró. Al menos, este alemán sabía conducir (poner el coche a cien en ciudad), y su cháchara era mucho más entretenida que la de Ludwig, a saber, cotilleos y mujeres, aunque fuera en un inglés pésimo y mal pronunciado. También le contó su drama con la húngara, se cagó en su primo mil veces porque le había robado a la mujer vilmente, aprovechando su ausencia. Lovino le dijo que no debía preocuparse por ese tipo de mujeres que preferían a hombres cultos, pues si era así, ellas mismas no serían divertidas en ningún momento, por eso buscaban hombres tan sosos y autistas. No pudo evitar pensar en Feliciano y el gorila.

La casa en el centro no era nada impresionante, pero albergaba un buen número de gente, la mayoría alemanes. Y mujeres, a Lovino le daba igual su nacionalidad, con ellas siempre se podía hablar el lenguaje universal. Había alcohol, cervezas y mucha comida. Como no podía ser de otra forma, las mujeres se rindieron a su encanto latino, y esa noche también él triunfó (se abstuvo de recrear en su mente imágenes de su hermanito y esa mole de músculos desnudos, uno sobre otro).

Volvieron a casa muy tarde, pero desde ese día tuvo una opinión totalmente diferente de Gilbert, y cuando se durmió recordó sentir por él algo parecido al respeto.

Los hermanos Beilschmidt trataron de ser buenos anfitriones, llevando a ambos Vargas al centro a visitar edificios y museos emblemáticos, invitándolos a barbacoas, a restaurantes y bares, llevándolos a ver rastrillos medievales… justo cuando Lovino había bajado la guardia y estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones tomando una cerveza caliente, en bañador, sobre una de las hamacas, con sus gafas de sol, algo se movió en su campo de visión.

—¡Bienvenuttiiiiiiiii!

Lovino se giró, cayéndose de la silla de la impresión, con el corazón a mil. Unas risas acompañaron su vergüenza.

—¡ _Maledizione, ho merda su tutti i vostri morti_! (1) —un divertido Antonio lo contemplaba, atónito.

—Arrea. Las palabrotas en italiano hasta suenan cultas.

Lovino se cubrió de nuevo con sus gafas mientras el otro le daba un abrazo de bienvenida. Se puso rígido. Después volvió a maldecir y se retiró a por un poco más de alcohol. ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar a ese idiota?

A la hora de la comida, ese invitado innecesario comió con ellos, junto con el rubio espigado francés que llevaba perilla y vestía de forma pomposa, quien llegó un poco más tarde, pero justo cuando Ludwig y Gilbert terminaban de asar en la barbacoa.

Dio unos pasos terriblemente elegantes y sonrió a uno de los italianos.

—Un gusto verte, Feliciano —el rubio le besó la mano hasta que Feliciano la retiró.

—Igualmente.

—Por tu bien, prefiero que esta comida sea cordial —amenazó Lovino, acercándose.

—Oh, no te preocupes, ya he conquistado Italia.

—No me des motivos para echarte —advirtió un furioso Ludwig desde la distancia.

—Vamos, relajaos, es verano. He traído una deliciosa sandía que vamos a compartir, servíos —dijo el español regresando de la cocina.

Lovino nunca había probado esa fruta: sabía a vida, a riachuelo, a sol, a frescor de primavera.

—¡Está delicioso, Antonio! —el aludido le alborotó el cabello a Feliciano, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por las miradas de Ludwig.

—Me alegra mucho que te guste —Curioso, se dirigió hacia su hermano—. Cuál era tu nombre, algo parecido a amoroso, ¿no?

Lovino lo fulminó con la mirada, le pateó en la espinilla y se levantó para degustar la sandía en otro lugar. El español fue hacia él para quitarle hierro al asunto. Por supuesto que recordaba que se llamaba Lovino, solo había querido bromear.

— _Stronzo de merda_ , no te acerques a mí, no me gustas —estableció, en un inglés mezclado con su idioma natal.

—Veo que conservas ese carácter. ¡Pero ven a sentarte con nosotros! La comida no será lo mismo sin ti.

Lovino decidió dejar de llamar la atención. Feliciano no parecía molesto por sus bromas y se le veía alegre por la presencia de los otros dos. Lovino no quería sentirse afectado, aunque los considerara idiotas. Se limitó a comer las salchichas, las patatas y las verduras puestas sobre la mesa, pasadas por la parrilla. Lanzó miradas de odio durante todo el rato hacia el idiota español, mientras retorcía el dobladillo de su camisa verde, aquella que juró tirar, pero nunca tuvo corazón porque había sido un regalo de su hermano, aunque ese Antonio lo ayudara a elegir.

En la sobremesa, a Antonio se le ocurrió sacar la manguera del jardín para empaparlos a todos, traduciéndose en varios gritos, risas y diversos insultos en lengua latina.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Feliciano sentado sobre el regazo del alemán, mientras Ludwig miraba con curiosidad al grupo.

—No veo sobre qué tengo que opinar.

—¿Seguro? _Dio_ , Lud, ¿cuánto tiempo te costó saber que me moría por tus huesos?

Un apretoncito en sus caderas y Ludwig respondió:

—No sé. ¿Desde que te salvé la vida?

Feliciano se volvió para besarlo con parsimonia.

—A esto te referías cuando decías ser alemán. Me gustaste desde que me cogiste al vuelo en el campanario.

Ludwig gruñó. Entre las escenas de él con Feliciano, esa era una que deseaba olvidar.

—Pero tus brazos son dicha.

—Cállate —ordenó Ludwig. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a sus elogios exacerbados.

—Solo observa a mi hermano.

Ludwig contempló cómo trataba de alejarse de la manguera blandida aún por Antonio. Él y Francis corrían como locos por el jardín, mientras Antonio y Gilbert los perseguían: Gilbert ya estaba empapado, por lo que trataba de coger a los otros, aún secos. Ludwig observó cómo corría Lovino. Le parecía igual que siempre, insultando y quejándose de todo.

Recordó el día que le pidió disculpas por haberle mentido: estaban en casa de los Vargas, Feliciano había salido a comprar y llegaba tarde. Ludwig estaba tieso como un palo, sentado en el sofá. Le había llevado unas flores a Feliciano, que aguardaban, aún en su envoltura, margaritas, gladiolos y azucenas. Lovino estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, mirándole fijamente. Comentó lo feliz que era Feliciano, cuánto había mejorado en su terapia (en muchas ocasiones, Ludwig lo llevaba al médico), debió darse cuenta de que iban en serio y que el alemán no parecía estar haciéndolo mal.

—¿Adónde vais hoy?

—No lo sé, Feliciano quería llevarme a un museo.

— A esta hora los museos están cerrados, ¿crees que soy tonto?

Ludwig se encogió de hombros.

—Solo repito lo que dijo Feliciano. Si quiere hacerme una encerrona, lo descubriré después.

Silencio.

—Eh, patatero. ¿Cuándo… cuándo vendrá tu hermano a verte?

—No lo sé. ¿Quieres que te dé su teléfono?

Ininteligibles palabrotas en italiano.

—De todos modos, siempre podemos ir nosotros.

—¿Ir adónde?

—A verle, a Alemania.

—¿Y para qué me ibas a invitar tú, si me odias?

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no te odio. Solo resultas… complejo.

—¡Eso es un insulto!

—Yo no lo veo así.

Lovino bostezó ruidosamente.

—¿No has dormido bien? —preguntó el alemán, educadamente.

—Llevo unos días muy malos. Trabajo mucho, festejo mucho, no hay horas suficientes para mí en el día. Aunque cuando me tumbo y trato de dormir no soy capaz. No es que te importe, claro.

—De hecho, si me permites una observación… hay unos tés maravillosos que me dejaban k.o. cuando creí que Feliciano ya no estaba. Puedo darte el nombre, si no te desagrada el té.

Lovino miró al suelo y se sonrojó furiosamente. Apretó los puños, encogió los hombros. Inspiró y respiró, con la mirada en el infinito. Las orejas le ardían.

—Ah, otra cosa. Los dibujos —el rubio había estado estudiando profusamente aquella carpeta del día del chantaje. Lovino arrugó el gesto, sin entender—. Los dibujos de Feliciano, los que me diste. Creo que no me dibujaba a mí.

—¿Cómo?

—Su primer amor.

—¿Te lo contó?

—Creo que le sigue amando. Creo que el de los dibujos no soy yo, sino él.

Para Ludwig era muy sencillo: los dibujos eran todos absolutamente diferentes. En una ocasión la mandíbula era más apretada, en otros los ojos vestían un azul diferente, a veces las orejas tenían los lóbulos pegados al cuello, o bien los pómulos eran más pronunciados. En los dibujos a carboncillo trataba de recrear un rostro distinto, cada vez. Feliciano, siendo tan buen dibujante, habiendo recreado el Campanile y algunas iglesias de memoria, sin tener que visitarlas, ¿cómo le iba a costar tanto hacer un dibujo realista sobre una persona? Muy fácil: solo porque no sabía cómo podía ser ese rostro. Lo recreaba solo con sus recuerdos de infancia, poniendo su mejor énfasis en hacer un retrato robot de alguien que se había marchado siendo un niño y cuyas facciones podrían haber cambiado de seguir vivo ahora.

Feliciano no estaba dibujando a Ludwig, estaba dibujando a Sirge, su amor de la infancia, y así se lo hizo saber a su hermano.

—¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No. Solo es una hipótesis.

—¿Y no te importa? ¿No te molesta?

El alemán se encogió de hombros.

—Eso dice mucho de Feliciano. Significa que ama con toda su alma. Significa que su corazón no olvida. Me asusta no estar a la altura. Tal vez yo no pueda amarlo igual. El hecho de que esté conmigo y se entregue así, me hace esforzarme cada día.

—Pero tal vez te esté sustituyendo.

—¿Cómo puedo temer a alguien que falleció? Me siento afortunado de haber podido abrazar a Feliciano, de haber podido encontrarnos. Y más aún de poder tener la posibilidad de hacerlo feliz.

Lovino se giró, conmovido. Se retiró las lágrimas rápidamente, avergonzado.

Debió costarle horrores pronunciar:

—Eh… _per-per-per-perdono_ por eso.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Que lo siento, _maledizione_! No sabía que echarías de menos a mi hermano. Por eso te dije que había fallecido, para que siguieras con tu vida. Y cuando empezaste a entregar flores en su nombre, y a recordarlo… supe que no era un capricho. Por eso pensé que había pasado algo entre vosotros. Cuando me enteré de que no fue así… me asusté aún más.

—Pero los médicos…

—Les conté que eras un acosador y que querías secuestrarlo, pero que no quería la intervención de la policía. Con dinero e influencias puedo ser muy poderoso…

Ludwig se tuvo que levantar, asombrado. En ese instante llegó Feliciano, llenando la casa con su energía. Lovino lo miró con ojos brillantes, con tristeza y cierto gesto de envidia para desaparecer camino a la bodega.

—Creo que es una mala idea que le sigas mirando —Ludwig pestañeó, saliendo de su recuerdo. Sobre él, un enfurruñado Feliciano lo miraba, expectante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te dije que miraras a Lovino, pero ahora te ordeno que no lo hagas.

— _Amore_ —Ludwig le atrajo hacia sí para oler su cabello—. Solo pensaba en cuánto te gustaron aquellas flores que te llevé…

Feliciano, finalmente, abrazó y besó al alemán. Se sentía tan lleno y correspondido…

Siempre adoraría su etapa como campanero, porque allí fue donde conoció el amor… esperaba que durara para siempre. Suspiró, perdiéndose en la amable mirada azul de Ludwig.

Un poco más allá, Lovino había sido cogido por Gilbert, y Antonio lo rociaba con agua.

Reía a carcajadas, ajeno al destello de deseo que reflejaba su mirada.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción:
> 
> (1) ¡Maldición, me cago en tus muertos!


End file.
